Letters to Sealand
by seabelangermly
Summary: Not being noticed gets boring, so Sealand is using his spare time to write. OCs are fine. Nothing considered above T will be replied to. Yes, so far a few letters use a little colorful language. What is everyone thinking, cursing at a child? I don't care.
1. Intro

Hi World,

Hello! It's Sealand! Being ignored a lot gives me lots of time to do whatever, so I thought I'd write. I've seen a lot of big countries and small countries get written to. Maybe people will think I'm fun to write to and start talking to me. If you don't know about me, DON'T ASK ENGLAND! He's a jerk and will tell you all bad stuff about me. He'll say I'm not a country. I am a country. I have a (one-person) military and everything! Well, anyways, I hope to talk to you soon!

Write soon,

Sealand

From Kelsey- Write to Sealand. He gets lonely. No pairings or anything. He's just a child. He doesn't need to be scarred for life. If he gets something really inappropriate for his age, he will not answer.


	2. London 1

Dear Sealand,

Your so cute! *sigh*

Hi! It's London!

I just wanted to say I think you are country and you should keep up your

rebellion.

I'm all for teenage rebellion (although I would never go as far as becoming my

own country)

England keeps telling me stuff like, "London, stop dying your hair crazy

colors!" or "Stop listening to that horrific rock music" But every time he

says that I reply, "If you hadn't gone through your Punk stage I wouldn't have

turned out like this!"

and my Dad's not a jerk, he's just a little sore from America's revolution...

-From England's favorite child, London

P.S. If you want to drive my dad insane, die your hair green... *goes into a

fit of giggles*

* * *

><p>Hi London!<p>

First let me tell you how funny it is when England gets angry. I probably wouldn't go dying my hair bright colors or anything, but that's just me. Thanks for thinking I'm a country. I can't believe England ever went through a Punk stage. That sounds hilarious! You sound way more fun them him. Haha!

-Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- I just love this letter. Green hair. XD Keep it up and write back please!<strong>


	3. Osaka 1

Konnichiwa Sealand-kun,

My name is Osaka but you may call me Kisa Honda if you wish.

But why not ask England-san? He does not seem that bad?

I hope that we may be friends.

Honda Kisa,

吉舎ホンダ、

Osaka

大阪

* * *

><p>Hello Kisa Honda,<p>

Thanks for writing. England just doesn't really like me. He doesn't even believe that I am a country. He'll jut tell everyone how stubborn I am. I hope we can be friends, too.

-Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey-You were fun to write back to. Since it's so short, I hope you wrie again. :)<strong>


	4. Singapore 1

Dear Sealand,

Hello. I'm Singapore.

I'm not sure if you know how I look like now, but I've visited Mr. England a

lot and I used to live with him before World War 2.

I live in South East Asia manor now with my siblings.

The reason I'm writing is because... Thank you.

I don't know if you remember this, but after the war, when Mr. England saved

me from Japan and took me to the hospital with America, I was alone. They

hadn't gotten Hong Kong back yet and some of my siblings were still away, and

everyone else was so busy...

But you stayed with me in my hospital room right? That was you right? The boy

in a sailor suit sitting beside the bed? Thank you for staying with me... You

made me feel better.

Um... If you are wondering how I found out about you... I visit Russia a lot

because of our trade agreement and well, I was wondering during one of my

visits why Latvia hadn't appeared and Russia told me he was visiting you and

he told me about you.

I think his description of you was correct except for how you were a "little

idiot", a "annoying brat", or "a fake country".

I here they bully you because you are small and not (yet) officially a country

or recognized by the world but, don't lose hope. Malaysia, Indonesia, and the

rest of my older siblings trained me to become a country, but they never

believed I would be as wealthy, or powerful as I am now.

So, keep working hard~ I'll be cheering for you!

From,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Hello and thanks for writing. Now that I think about it, I do remember the hospital. You looked lonely and everyone else said they were going to a meeting or something. I didn't even know who you were, but I'm happy I do now. I'm glad you remember.

I bet it's fun being a big wealthy country. Someday, I'll be wealthy too, I hope. You must be really powerful if you're not afraid to trade with Russia. Tell Latvia I said 'Hi' next time you see him.

Lastly, I'm surprised that England didn't say anything worse about me. I mean, I've heard him say worse.

How are you now? The only time I saw you was in the hospital, and eventually I had to leave. In the hall, I realized that I didn't get your name but I couldn't find the right room. I'm glad you didn't get really hurt. Now I bet you could beat up Japan.

I hope to get another letter from you. You're really nice!

From,

Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- This has been my favorite letter so far. It's so detailed and cute. I just love it! Write back soon!<strong>


	5. England 1

Sealand!

What are you up to now! ? !

And why are you saying that I'm a jerk and will say lots of crap about you! ?

!

It doesn't matter if you have a military or a territory! You can't be a

country!

Whatever. You can continue this, but stay out of trouble!

And say no if Russia asks you to become one with him.

Signed,

England

* * *

><p>Hello England.<p>

No matter what you say, I am a country. Just deal with it already. I've heard you say lots of things about me before, so I know. By the way, I would continue writing even if you told me not to because you have no power over me. Can't you go bother France? I've got more important people to write to.

Signed,

Sealand

P.S. Thanks for the advice, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- Haha this was fun to respond to. :) I kind of expected England to write...<strong>


	6. America 1

Hey dude!

It's me, the awesome HERO! Don't listen to England, he doesn't know what he's

talking about.

He did the same thing to me when I became my own country.

Just ignore him, or throw hamburgers at him, it doesn't matter which. (Though

why would you WANT to waste something so good?)

Just wanted to drop you a line and I'll keep writin to ya if no one else will.

~Alfred, the Hero, America

* * *

><p>Hi America!<p>

England used to say a lot about you. I've been ignoring him, but thanks for the suggestion about burgers. I guess that would work since he hates 'the slimy disgusting cow meat patties.' I've seen- well, heard actually - you at World Conferences. You're very…enthusiastic. I'm glad a big country like you has time to write to me. Thanks.

-Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- This made me laugh. Write back soon. Thanks. :)<strong>


	7. Texas 1

Hola Sealand!

I am Texas, but you can call me Alli Gonzalez. I'm refered to as 'America's

Glasses'. I was once my own country. I kind of miss it but I enjoy being

America's state as well. I remember one thing thing that Spain and England

have in common, They were both Pirates! It would really tick Spain off when

Flordia and I would steal his hats and play pirates when we were younger! He

would turn really red, like a tomate! It was one of the only things that would

make Romano laugh! Try this and I'm sure you'll ge a good laugh.

Adios, mi amigo!

Alli Gonzalez

* * *

><p>Hi Alli.<p>

That story was really funny. I've seen pictures of England as a pirate. I found his hat! He got angry when I put it on though. You're really funny. I didn't know that Texas was her own country. Why did you go and decide to be an American state? There's nothing wrong with it. I'm just wondering, since being a country is fun. Did you ever see England during his punk stage? He looked weird.

-Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- Great story about pirates... Write back! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Tokyo 1

Dear Sealand,

=D It's me, Tokyo! Ya know, Japan's younger sister?

So anyways, we've never met, but I've been watching. Your EVERY move.

I'm not a fangirl or anything =3= So anyways, your probably wondering why the

heck I'm sending a letter to you.

To tell the truth, I think your AWESOME.

Well, Have sweet dreams,

Tokyo :I

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Thanks for writing. I'm glad someone notices me. Thanks for calling me awesome. How are you? You're really talkative compared to your brother if you know what I mean. That's a good thing. I'll talk to you soon I hope.

-Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- Cute character :) Sealand has a fan haha<strong>


	9. Nauru 1

Hello Sealand!,

My name is Nauru! The Republic of Nauru! I'm sure you heard of me! No? Of

course you have!

I must tell you...being a country isn't easy! But the pride...it's

unforgetable!

Maybe if you tried being nice to England, he'll recognize you! He doesn't get

along with a lot of people, but he probably just doesn't know how (plus, his

brothers aren't so nice. I should know, I've met them).

From,

Nauru

* * *

><p>Hi Nauru,<p>

Of course I've heard of you. I'm very aware of how difficult being a country is, but I don't care. It's better than being part of England. He's mean. I've met his other brothers too, and I like them better. England screams at me all the time, and I'm not being mean or anything. He just doesn't like me. In my opinion, he needs to take some anger management class. Anyways, I'll look forward to see if you'll reply.

From,

Sealand

* * *

><p><strong>From Kelsey- Thanks for writing! Nauru is a country I never would've thought about. Very original <strong>


	10. London 2

Sealand,

I'm glad someone else besides me thinks it's amusing when my dad gets angry.

(My brother oxford on the other hand thinks its immature of me to act that

way)

If you ever change your mind about dying your hair, just tell me. I have a

whole collection of crazy hair die!

I wouldn't believe about England's Punk stage either if I hadn't witnessed it!

The 70's were so awesome, dad would let me go to concerts and stay out late.

Now he's all overprotective.

I'm glad you think I'm more fun then England. When most people hear about me,

they think I'm exactly like him. But it's really fun to see there expressions

when they find out I am the exact opposite of my father.

-London

P.S we should get together and devote the whole day to annoying my dad! Maybe

we could crash a world meeting! :D

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Crashing a World Conference has always been an idea of mine, but I've never tried it. Maybe we should dye his hair while he's sleeping. That would be fun. I get what you mean about him being overprotective. He never let me talk to other kids or anything. That's part of the reason I became my own country. I have no idea how anyone could think you're anything like England. You're a lot better. Tell your brother Oxford that immaturity IS fun. It's true. I hope England isn't cooking for you like he did me. I'm still not over that. He said that if I didn't eat, I wouldn't grow. He was right.

-Sealand


	11. Nauru 2

Dear Sealand,

Ehehe, to write that...Alright! I hope you become a country someday! So don't

you dare disappoint me, alright! ?

Well, siblings argue. Humans and nations know that. I never understood why

England has such a problem with you becoming a country...if you have such

ambitions, then it should be supported, right?

Just because your smaller than most doesn't mean you can't make it! Then

again, my economy sucks right now...stupid Australia...stupid prosphate

mines...

From,

Nauru

* * *

><p>Dear Nauru,<p>

Don't worry. I won't disappoint you.

I'm not sure what England's problem is either. In fact, as annoying as I was, I'd think he would be glad I was gone. Maybe he's scared that I'll become a really powerful country and want to beat him up. Just kidding.

I hope your economy gets better!

From,

Sealand


	12. London 3

Sealand,

You've never crashed a world meeting? You have no idea of all the fun you have

been deprived of.

Sealand, you have the most amazing ideas ever! Tomorrow is a world meeting, so

tonight you need to go to my dad's house and we can die his hair! And then the

next day we can crash the conference and take pictures of my dad's green hair!

Oxford is jealous, He's always trying to act grown-up to show dad that I don't

deserve to be the capital.

Dad does cook for me... If I insult his cooking skills he gets all depressed

and starts acting like a kicked puppy, so I pretend to like it and then when

he's not looking, I throw it away.

-a very HUNGRY London...

PS Send me some proper food!

* * *

><p>London,<p>

I've really never crashed a world meeting. Since I'm not exactly very strong, I thought someone would get mad and hurt me. It's always sounded like fun though.

I can't wait to dye England's hair green. It'll look funny. Maybe we could smear his clothes with grease. He used to freak out when America dripped burger grease on his clothes. Also, it's fun to switch his tea with coffee.

Oxford needs to loosen up and have some fun. He should just face the fact that irritating England is one of the funniest things ever. Maybe we should dye his hair too.

Stop acting like his cooking is good, because I got food poisoning (multiple times!) from doing that. Eventually I just asked Italy to make me pasta. He was very happy to do that.

-Sealand

P.S. I'll bring some cookies or something good to eat.


	13. North Carolina 1

Hello there Sealand!

I'm North Carolina, one of America's states. You can call me Mary-Belle

though. Anyway, before I start rambling, how are you? It's such a common

question...oh well. What do you do for fun anyway? I didn't mean to sound rude

or anything, I'm just curious. You know, I think this is the shortest letter

I've wriiten in a while. I usually ramble...but I don't usually write letters.

But that's because I'm stuck with my fellow states most of the time...oh, I'm

rambling again. Sorry about that!

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Hi Mary-belle!<p>

I'm great. Thanks for asking. What about you? For fun, I don't really know. I like sports, but I'm always too small to play against others. What about you? It seems fun having a big group of friends around all the time like the states. Who's your favorite? I haven't met any of them, but I bet they're all nice. Out of curiosity, is South Carolina your twin? Sibling maybe?

-Sealand


	14. Osaka 2

Sealand-kun,

Ah. Well that is not very nice. I will believe that you are a country.

Yay. Alright then. Would you care for some pocky?

* * *

><p>Kisa Honda,<p>

Thanks for believing in me. Sure, I would love some pocky.

What kinds of things do you like to do for fun?

-Sealand


	15. Siberia 1

Privyet Mr Sealand!

My name is Siberia, though I doubt you've heard of me. I am Russia's youngest

sister! ^-^

Mr Latvia's always saying how you'd like to be a country & talks a lot about

you...*nervous laugh* Y-you two are qu-quite close, aren't you?

Kolkolkolkolkolkol...

Anyway, I just wanted to say hallo & let you know that everyone here says

hallo as well~

Please tell your older brothers Mr England & Mr America & Mr Scotland I say

hi! ^-^

~Siberia

PS: I hope the sunflowers I sent made it to you alright!

((To Kelsey: If you can't tell, she has a huge crush on Latvia :D ))

* * *

><p>Hello Siberia.<p>

It's weird I haven't seen you when I go to visit Latvia. We're pretty close I guess. I'll tell America and Scotland that you say 'hi' but England will just start yelling. Maybe next time Latvia comes to see me you can come too. He comes over more than I go to his place because he's always really nervous around Russia. He's kind of intimidating. Either way, I hope that I meet you sometime.

I got the sunflowers. They are really pretty. Thanks. They smell great. When I think of something good, I'll send it to you.

-Sealand


	16. Singapore 2

Sealand,

Good day.

I'm glad you remember as well. China said that you shouldn't forget the good

deeds others do for you and you always have to repay the kindness they gave

you.

Ah, but I'm not a big country. I'm just a part of the Malay Peninsula, and

most of the land is reclaimed, so, I'm quite small. Probably smaller than

Latvia.

But since a lot of countries ask me to sell stuff and many people buy from me

because electronics and other gadgets are cheaper here, I became quite rich. I

heard you like things like these. If you want to buy something, go tell me,

and I'll give you a discount~

I know you'll be wealthy! Japan said that nothing is perfect, just getting

better and better and better and improvement only comes with hard work. So,

naturally, since you are hard working, you'll reach high!

I'm not extremely powerful. Just really, really brave. And a bit reckless. I

think I got that side of me from America. Ok, I'll say hi to him.

Do you want me to tell you what Mr. England said about you? What he said was

quite cute.

I'm fine. Much better now. Sure, my siblings tease me, but it's nothing. It's

ok. I don't think I can start a war with Japan, but if we are just sparring,

maybe~

You are really nice too!

From,

Singapore

P.S. Are you going to break in during the next world meeting? I hope you do.

Then we can talk to each other... And play pranks, hehe~

Singapore,

China and Japan seem very wise. They're both right. I hear they don't like each other, so it must be stressful to be around both of them. Thanks for all the advice and for believing in me. What did England say? If it's some story about how bad I am, I bet he made it up. What kind of electronics do you trade? It seems interesting to be good with technology. I'm sorry your siblings tease you. I'm going to the world meeting. Weather I'll need to break in is still unknown. Most of the time nobody realizes I'm there. That is until England starts yelling at me or something…Maybe we will meet then.

From,

Sealand


	17. Texas 2

Aye Bro!

Yesh, I saw it. Total disaster. If you wanna see a good punk, look at Uncle

Canada during his. It's kind weird to say this but he was REALLY hot. The

reason I became a state *depressed sigh*. Mexico and I were fighting over

border and it broke out in was.*staring off into imaginary flashback* I was

too weak, so America offered to help on one condition. That I become a state.

It was either become part of th US or Mexico. America was much nicer and I

couldn't become a part of Mexico again. Then all of those p-people would've...

they would've d-died in-n Va-ain *full out sobbing now*. It was a tough

decision but I knew that I could no longer be a country. Thanks for finding my

pirate story funny (You too Kelsey!). Well bueno dias.

Adios,

Alli Gonzalez

Hi Alli!

I've seen Canada. It's pretty funny. That's so sad. Nobody ever fights over me so I wouldn't know how it feels. In fact…since I'm an island, there isn't even any borders to fight over. That is a good thing? Or bad? I'm not sure. Do you get along with the other states? A few have been writing to me, but none seem mean or anything. How's life with America?

-Sealand


	18. England 2

Sealand,

Hm, you bloody annoying brat! You're just a piece of floating metal!

You have no respect, you know that? If my older brothers told me to do

something, I'd follow.

...Forget what the thing about older brothers.

No, I will not go bother the damn frog. He's not of my concern. You are.

Why would I want to talk about that bleeding putain anyway?

Signed,

England

England,

You have zero power over me. Just cool it. I'm going to be a better country than you ever were. Then I'm going to steal your tea. Why do all your insults involve blood? Why don't you want me to be a country? You're the one that sent me away in the first place. What did you think I would do, die? So just calm down and go vent to your fairy friends that aren't real. Have a nice day.

-Sealand


	19. England 3

Poppet,

I know that. I've known you long enough to see how damn stubborn you are, and

that once you set your mind on something, you wont give up.

...You would've made a good soldier honestly.

You know what, I'm wasting my time trying to change you into... Someone I can

be proud of.

Do what you want. I doubt you'll even be able to achieve all that crap.

Not all my fucking insults involve blood.

Why? Even if I explain, you wont understand.

I know I sent you away! But I was... Fuck this.

Oi! My friends are real! Don't believe me? Go ask Singapore! Go ask her! She

has friends of her own! She's the most haunted country in Asia after all!

Signed,

England

England,

Is there a reason you're writing to me? You just seem to be angry. Are you worried about me? Don't be.

I will achieve anything I set my mind to. Writing these letters helps me get to know bigger, stronger countries. If you're so great, how come none of your brothers like you?

If your 'friends' are real, how come nobody can see them except you? As soon as I see one, I'll believe you. I'm actually hoping you're not insane.

-Sealand


	20. London 4

Sealand,

If we crash a meeting together, no one would dare get mad and hurt you.

Especially if I'm there...

I have the hair dye ready, you need to bring burgers and then together we

shall annoy my father!

YOU ARE SO RIGHT! WE MUST DYE OXFORD'S HAIR! Sealand you have the best ideas,

I'm so glad to have you as my Partner in Crime!

But if I say England's cooking is bad, then he gets all depressed! It's fun to

make my dad angry, but it makes me feel guilty when he's sad. (he's so

sensitive!)

I'm sorry about the food poisoning.

-London

PS. My dad has been muttering stuff about you recently, Is he writing you

letters? And please do bring me cookies! any kind of pastry will be fine as

long as its not scones...

London,

Alright, let's crash a meeting. I'm scared we would irritate other countries too.

I know all sorts of things that annoy England. I don't know why, but he's writing to me also.

I can't believe you haven't thought of dying your brother's hair. Either it was obvious or I can just be really evil. Probably just me.

You know what's weird? When I refused England's food, he just yelled at me. I wonder why he acts so sad now.

If you want to really annoy him, start talking to air. When he asks what you're doing, say you're talking to his imaginary friends.

-Sealand

P.S. I'm bringing chocolate chip cookies. I had to re-teach myself to cook because he tried to teach me…


	21. Nauru 3

Dear Sealand,

Promise?

Maybe you should! That would be payback for (guilt-trapping) asking me to eat

those nasty scones of his. He. can't. cook. Sometimes, I'm glad I lived with

Aussie instead of England. My taste buds would be as shot as America's if I

did.

Thank you! I hope so too. Who knows what might happen in the future if I

continue like this...

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

Yes I promise. Sorry about the scones. They're terrible. Everyone knows that he can't cook. I'm still recovering. There should be some sort of law that he can't guilt-trap anyone, especially when it involves food.

You're welcome.

From,

Sealand


	22. North Carolina 2

Hello Sealand,

Oh that's great! And you're welcome! I'm just peachy keen. Sports are fun, I'm

sure you could find some sport to play. I like being outdoors, which is why I

hate winter. It gets too cold to go to the beach, or hike, or to ride a

horse...but I do the last two anyway. There's also a pretty good selection of

haunted places I could go to, they always seem warm. The other states can be

fun. I see them more as siblings because if there's an argument, it's easier

to get over if you're siblings. Not necessarily friends. We're all pretty nice

for the most part. But I would have to say my favorite is probably Tennesssee,

he's fun to hang out with. Yeah, South is my twin. Fraternal twin to be exact.

We used to be one big Carolina when we were a colony, but things got difficult

politically and culturally. We kind of argue a lot. Do you play any musical

instruments? Or are there any you would like to learn how to play?

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle

Being outdoors is really fun. It doesn't help that I don't have a lot of land. I've never ridden a horse, but it looks like fun. Haunted houses seem scary. Even America thinks so. Tell all the other states I said 'hi.' Is it hard having a really big family? It seems difficult to agree on anything. Of course, I never give in to other people. They all think I'm stubborn. I guess it's true. I don't play any instruments, but learning one seems fun. I'm not sure which one. There's so many. What about you? Do you like reading? What kinds of things do you like to read?

-Sealand


	23. Siberia 2

Sparsibo Mr Sealand!

Thank you so very much for responding! Big brother rarely ever lets me out of

the house without him, & we do not go out much so I don't ever really talk to

other countries.

Da, whenever people visit I go up to my room & stay there til they leave. No

one really ever notices me or likes being around me or big brother so I leave

before any one can freak out...^-^"

But I would love to me you in person one day! As long as I don't scare you,

like me & big brother usually do to other people. Mr Latvia did mention

wanting to visit soon...maybe I can come then, if you don't mind!

& don't worry about sending me something in return for the sunflowers. Big

brother & big sister Uki have a HUGE sunflower patch-actually, it should be

called more of a field-in our backyard that I help take care of & it is

overflowing with flowers! It looks so beautiful in the morning, but there are

quite a lot so I often send them to other nations. ^-^

Please don't make Mr England yell! Last time he did that his face turned red &

he passed out. Then Mr France started to undress him, but I'm not sure what

happened next because Mr Latvia covered my eyes...

~Siberia

Hello Siberia.

I'm sorry Russia doesn't let you go out and meet new people. I'd love to meet you. Latvia is coming over soon, so maybe you can come with him. I wonder why people are afraid of you. You seem very nice. Maybe it's not you, it's Russia. I'd love to meet you and find out.

That's really nice about the sunflowers. I think I heard somewhere that Russia likes them. Someday, I think I'll plant a garden too. First, I'll need some real land. Is it hard to grow things? I heard it's cold where Russia lives. I thought that flowers needed it to be warm for it to grow. Of course, I'm not much of a gardener because I only have a few potted plants growing.

I've heard about that incident with England and France and trust me, you do not want to know what happened next. Latvia was right to cover your eyes.

-Sealand


	24. Singapore 3

Sealand,

Yeah, maybe since they're really old... Don't tell them I said that.

Very stressful...

You're welcome.

He didn't say a story of how bad you are. Kind of the opposite... Hmm, I don't

think I should tell you. Mr. England's a man, so he has to face things by

himself.

What kind? Game consoles, cameras, iPods, computers, and the like. When you

have good technology, it's a great advantage.

It's okay. They tease each other more anyway.

Ah... Well, just so you know, the last time you saw me at the hospital, I

still had long hair. I cut it now. It reaches my shoulders.

I'm looking forward to when we meet!

From,

Singapore

P.S. If you want, I could tell you some embarrassing stories about England and

stuff...

Singapore,

Tell me what England said. It'd be really different than what he usually says if it's not bad. Usually me just being in the room with him sets him off. I've never heard what he says when I'm not around.

I really like radios. They're fun to mess with. I've even learned how to interfere with other radio signals. Most of the time, I just mess with England's telephone conversations.

I liked your hair long, but I bet it looks great now too.

I' love to hear anything you have to say about England

From,

Sealand


	25. Texas 3

Aye Sealand!

Be glad no one fights over you. It might sound endearing to have multiple

people want you but it's a horrible, horrible thing. Its sort of odd that you

find Canada funny. When I talk to most people about Canada, they usually say

'Who's he?'. It's not a good or bad thing to be an island. Look at Iceland and

England! They're practaclly shut-ins! But no one can march right in, ya know?

I watched a documentry 'bout Sealand earlier. You were founded by a pirate

radio broadcaster in 1961, right?

Adios,

Alli Gonzalez

Alli,

The only reason I know Canada is because when I'm in world meetings, no one talks to me. Once in awhile he'll say something and no one will answer. One day I asked him why. It made him really happy and he asked if I could see him. I told him I could. Then he asked if I wanted to pet his polar bear. It was soft. Yes, I was founded by a pirate radio broadcaster. I like radios.

-Sealand


	26. Texas 4

Aye man!

Do you like radios? I never would've known. I don't really listen to the radio all that much. I'm really big into dubstep and Rammstien, Combichrist, Industrial Rock Metal, rock ballads. And they don't really play any of that but really on the hard to find stations in Germany, France and Russia. So I kinda don't really listen to the radio that much. You can find some dupstep in England but that's kind of rare. So what's been going on with you, little man? How ya been?

Adios Little dude,

Alli Gonzalez

Hi Alli.

Yeah, I like listening to the radio. If you ever want to find stations from other countries, I could help. Nothing's really been going on. Just writing to lots of big countries. I'm writing to another state, too. North Carolina. I've been pretty good. How about you?

-Sealand


	27. North Carolina 3

Sealand,

Yeah, that would frustrate me if I didn't have enough space to do something fun. Riding horses is a lot of fun, actually. Maybe I could teach you one day. I think you would enjoy it. I don't think haunted houses are that scary. They're kind of regular down here. There are more haunted sites in Georgia and Louisiana but I have my fair share of them. Though America's fear of those places makes it kind of hard for him to visit. The other states all said 'hi' 'howdy 'how's it goin?' 'hey there' and 'hello'...times forty nine. It can be

hard having such a big family but we all live in our own houses. I think it's because of how our governments work, we states have our own jurisdictions and we can have our own rules as long as they follow the Constitution's laws. So I guess that helps. It is kinda difficult to agree on things...actually it's

very difficult. We're all different. Being stubborn is a good thing! It gets things done! And it keeps you from being pushed around. You don't play any instruments? I play a fiddle...I love the way they sound. I don't read a lot, I don't really like to stay in one place for too long. But when I do read, I like to read murder mysteries...what do you like to read?

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

Mary-Belle,

I'd love to learn to ride horses. It sounds fun. I've never been to a haunted house. Everyone makes a huge deal about them scaring one of the two most powerful countries in the world, so they seemed pretty bad. It seems hard to be so different from your family, and to live apart. Maybe I'm just saying that because I don't get along with my brother. How do you all work things out? I think fiddles sound nice too, but I think I like the saxophone the best. I like reading mysteries too.

-Sealand


	28. London 5

Sealand,

So my Dad IS writing you, That explains his mood.

I can't believe I didn't think of dying Oxford's hair either... I'm so stupid.

Well I am his capital and daughter, therefore my opinion means alot to him. So

it only make sense for him to be sad if I insult his cooking.

My dad's friends AREN'T Imaginary. All of his kids can see them, my Uncles

can see them too... (and no, I'm not crazy)

I know what you can do to really annoy my dad, Tell him I am writing you

letters and that I really want for you to be a country!

-a very evil, London

PS Chocolate Chip is my favorite!

London,

I have no idea why England's writing to me. It seems to be ticking him off more than me.

Tell me when and if you dye Oxford's hair.

I think it's weird that he never cared what anyone else thought of his food. He just got mad…

Wait, if you're England's child, then wouldn't I be your uncle? Hmm, I never thought of that. I've never seen his 'friends.' As far as I know, America and France haven't either. Then again, America has an alien friend named Tony. As soon as I see one, I'll believe him. I'm kind of hoping that no one is crazy. It kind of scared me when he would talk about them.

-Sealand

P.S. I mailed you some cookies. I hope they taste okay!


	29. Osaka 3

Sealand-kun,

Hai. *hands pocky*

Well. I like to do calligraphy, draw the manga I am working on and I guess do

things any other collage student would do. Hang out with siblings and friends,

write to you. I guess that would be most of my day.

Honda Kisa

Honda Kisa,

You like calligraphy? That's neat. I'm not the best artist. What's your manga about? Do you have lots of siblings? It's good you get along with them. Thanks for the pocky. Haha.

-Sealand


	30. England 4

Sealand,

I don't want to write to you. I'm kind of, being forced to.

I blame Ancient Rome. He's the only reason my siblings don't like me... And

that person...

Scotland, Ireland, Wales, all of my children, Norway, that weird guy who lives

near Hungary and even Singapore can see them.

You hope I'm not insane? You're quite naive and a little bit too caring aren't

you?

Think of it this way, if I'm insane, I'll need to be replaced. The only one

who can replace me without opening any vacant spots in the rest of the world

is you. You can go become a country and rename my country to Sealand, become

better than I ever was, and have all your dreams come true.

It's either you realized this, but tried to block it away, or you're too kind

to think of something as malicious as that. Or maybe, not all of my brothers

hate me?

Signed,

England

England,

Who would force you to write to me? No one has power over you. You make your own decisions.

The reason you're the way you are is your own fault. Confusing sentence? I thought so.

Yes, I sincerely hope that you're not insane. Someone with one of the strongest militaries in the world shouldn't be mentally unstable. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one worried about that. I'd love to know you weren't talking to shadows your whole life. People gossip. I'm just saying.

Lastly, I don't hate you. I'd just like to be my own country and for some reason you don't want that to happen. I don't want to be powerful by taking over others. I mean, it never works. Must I mention America? I hope you remember that, or you'd be insane and have amnesia. That'd be really bad. Yes, it could always be worse. I'm aware of that. I've seen you drunk and…never mind.

-Sealand


	31. Texas 5

Hiya SeaDude!

So you been talking to Mary-belle. Has she mentioned anything about me owing

her money, cuz I totally don't. Hehehe... ackward. Yeah, I've tried to find

them online and I'm the only one who can really navigate a computer in my

family. Hey is good to be 'Estonia-Smart'? I don't really know... If you find

them, then you are fantastic. I've heard rumours that you're, tienes 12 anos.

Is that true? It's okay cuz I'm only, what, 15? We're all pretty young. Except

for the original 13 colonies, they all act like old women. But nothing much is

going on here, 'cept for the economy and public school system failing.

Adios mi amigo,

Alli Gonzalez

Hey Alli.

Yeah, I talked to Mary-Belle, but she didn't say anything about money. I'm not going to be the one to remind her. I'm just guessing, but I think 'Estonia-smart' is good. I'm pretty decent with computers. I kind of taught myself. Yeah, I'm 12. That stinks about the economy and schools. I don't exactly have a school system since only 2 people live here year-round. One less thing to worry about, I guess.

-Sealand


	32. Singapore 4

Sealand,

... Do you know what "poppet" means? It's an English term of endearment used

for children.

If my sources are correct, Mr. England used the term "poppet" in his latest

letter to you right? This clue should be enough to give you an idea of what he

said.

Radio... Ok! I can get you that thing... I'll give it to you on the meeting.

Ah, I don't think I deserve all the compliments you've been giving me. You're

very charming, you know? Well, thank you!

Really? Good thing I have a lot!

So, do you like ghosts by the way? There are a lot of stories in my country...

But they're not really just stories.

If you don't believe me, you can come visit me in my country. I can take you

to the golf course in Sentosa. At night, the souls of the victims in WW2 come

back to life, wandering around, begging for help from whoever they see.

Interesting right?

I told America that story. He avoided me for like, 3 days or so.

From,

Singapore

Singapore,

Yeah, he called me 'poppet.' I wasn't sure what it meant though. England has said lots of things about me. I'm not exactly sure what he thinks of me sometimes.

Thanks.

People have always made a huge deal about how scary ghosts are, but I'm not sure. If a country like America is scared of them, then they're probably pretty bad. I've never been anywhere haunted, but I'm sort of curious.

From,

Sealand


	33. Florida 1

Sup Sealand!

This is a first time letter from the one and only Florida! So Sea, how have you been? Rising sea levels have been freaking me out for a while since I live 'round the ocean, so I decided to ask you if you were having the same

prob.

Talk to ya later!

-Florida

Hi Florida.

I've been pretty good, thanks. What about you? Sea levels have been bothering me a little, but not much. My country is on stilts, so we'll be safe for awhile. Don't drown. I hear you live right next to the beach. That could be dangerous.

-Sealand


	34. Nauru 4

Dear Sealand,

I can WAY better than him! Anyone can!

Oh, and coconut milk surprisingly helps get rid of the after taste of those

scones.

Do you have a favorite food Sealand? I pretty much like anything that taste

good. Ever had Hákarl? I asked Iceland to let me try it and I could...barely

swallow it...

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

Coconut milk? I've never thought of that.

I will really eat anything. If there's anything I don't like, I think 'is it better than England's food?' If it is, well…it always is. I really like anything sweet. Peanut butter cookies are my favorite. I've never had Hakarl. What does it taste like?

From,

Sealand


	35. Siberia 3

Mr Sealand~

Nyet, it's ok, I've recently started writing letters to different countries so

it isn't AS lonely...

*confused look* & what do you mean it's probably big brother's fault? I don't see why everyone is so scared of him. He's just a big plyushevego mishku-a big teddy bear! Honest! But people DO usually tell me the only difference between us is that I'm female & shorter...oh, & younger, too. That reminds me! I hope

you do not mind me asking, but how old are you?

I'm not sure how or why our sunflowers grow but they do & they always grow very big! Big brother & big sister Uki used to tell me stories about the animals & spirits who live in the Northern Lights, so maybe they have something to do with it! They tell me all these stories about the old tribes who used to live around me & their myths & alot of them had to do with nature.

I'll ah, take your word for it on the "incident"...

I hope I can visit soon!

~Siberia

Siberia,

Russia can be very intimidating. He's very powerful. Smaller countries don't want to anger him, though I do think they're over-reacting sometimes. I don't think that he'll be mean to people unless they're mean first. Do you guys look alike? I'm 12. How old are you?

That's nice about the sunflowers. Oh! I almost forgot! I planted seeds from the sunflowers you sent. Nothing's grown yet, but I hope they grow as big as the ones you have. Do you just grow any other flowers? I know that I heard Mr. Russia likes sunflowers the best. Are they your favorite, too? I don't think I have a favorite.

I've never seen Northern Lights. I think England offered to show me them once when he was going to visit Mr. Russia, but I was mad about something so I said no. They seem really pretty.

Maybe, I'll see you soon!

-Sealand


	36. London 6

Sealand,

I died oxfords hair purple last night... But he woke up in the middle of it,

so now half his head is purple, my hair is now a mix between green and purple,

and there is a giant purple blotch on his carpet.

Cause I'm my dads favorite and everything I say means alot to him!

When I say uncles, I mean my blood uncles. (Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland,

and Whales) You, America, and every body else are like adopted into my family.

And your alot younger than me, so I'm not calling you my uncle. Your more like

a cousin. I think? I'm not sure.

STOP PUTTING QUOTATIONS AROUND ENGLAND'S FRIENDS! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M

GOING INSANE! *sobs* I'M TO YOUNG TO BE PUT IN AN ASYLUM!

I need to relieve my stress. *dies hair pink and starts jumping to rock music*

-your very confused cousin/niece/aunt/what-ever-in-the-bloody- world-I-am,

London...

P.S. The cookies need more ketchup...

P.S.S. When we crash the world meeting, were gonna have the other countries

discuss our family tree. Cause it makes no bloody sense to me!

London,

Great job with his hair. Too bad he wasn't a heavier sleeper. Did England get mad when he found out? Or DID he find out? I'm not sure if you can hide that kind of thing or not.

Technically, I'm your uncle, but that's way too weird to talk about. You'd be my niece. I'm good with family trees. I used to spend a lot of time finding out who I was related to because I was sick of staying with England. It was weird, because the others I'm closely related to are America and France. Therefore I stayed. Oh yeah…and Canada. I got lost looking for him.

Sorry about the whole…hold on*deletes quotations* friends issue. He used to use them to scare me, and the only way I got over it was by saying they weren't real. Now…I have no idea. I'd love to meet one.

England says someone is 'forcing' him to write to me. The letters seem to just stress him out. He also sounds like he…doesn't hate me. It's really conflicting and confusing sometimes. He gave me his thoughts about how I could put HIM under MY control…It was creepy but…intelligent.

You put ketchup on cookies? Very…original.

-Sealand

P.S. England refused to answer this, so I'll ask you: What is it with all the talk about blood? I've never understood any of that…


	37. Nauru 5

Dear Sealand,

Your welcome.

I love spicy food~! Sweets are good, too. Hakarl...is disgusting. I held it in, but someone who eats it for the first time might not have 'the stomach' for it. Not only because I asked for it, but I ate it since Ice was still

there also and I didn't want to offend...for once.

Usually, I have no problem with giving criticism (mild or harsh).

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

What exactly is Hakarl? It can't be worse than any of England's food. He used to test his new recipes on me. I'm not even sure they could all be considered 'food.' Hmm…

It's good to be able to give criticism. I probably would if I had more than one person in my military. I just get scared that people will get mad and well…never mind. I think you get the picture.

From,

Sealand


	38. England 5

Sealand,

Or should I call you Fort Roughs?

Anyway, *chuckles* you're so damn naive. A lot of people can control us...

Everyday, each country is being controlled by each and every citizen they

have. Our pains and misfortunes are also caused by the people's actions. I

can't answer your question now... Maybe later on.

There was probably a time in my life that I was a sweet innocent child, naive

just like you. But years of war have squeeze each and every tiny bit of

kindness out of me. War does that to you.

I guess you're right. I'm not insane though, so you have nothing to worry

about.

Poppet... This is an interesting speech you've given me...

Yes, I wont forget that wanker, especially since I pretty much see him almost

everyday. He's so annoying you know, randomly popping out of nowhere.

Unfortunately, the fucking git doesn't listen to anyone so he never changes.

I heard you've been writing to Singapore. Be careful. That girl, she's a good

friend, but when she's an enemy, it's fucking scary... Even Russia tries to

maintain good relations with her. That Malaysia guy pissed her off once and he

almost died... Several times. He only lived cause he's her older brother... If

you value your life, you will stay at her good side.

Signed,

England

England,

My name is Sealand. I was Fort Roughs when you had power over me, but not anymore. Now, I am a country.

I'd love to know who's forcing you to write me. Whoever it is must be trying to punish one of us.

Yeah, I've been writing Singapore. She's nice. Thanks for the advice. Guess who else I've been writing to? Your daughter, London. She's awesome. She wanted me to tell you that she's mad that you took her laptop. Just saying, but she's absolutely nothing like you. She's a lot more fun.

-Sealand


	39. La Italia Isles 1

HI SEALAND! OMG! YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I AM? I AM NORTH AND SOUTH ITALY'S LITTLE

SISTER ! I AM THE TWO ISLANDS! I LOOK ALOT LIKE NORTH ITALY (such as hair,

clothes, the curl,but i have my eyes open) BUT I ACT A LITTLE LIKE SOUTH ITALY

CUZ I WAS RAISED BY SPAIN-NII CHAN! THE ONLY TIME I AIN'T GRUMPY IS WHEN I

DRINK COFFEE! (which im not allowed to do by romano's orders) LIKE I JUST DID!

*giggle* I HAD FOUR CUPS! OHH WAIT I GOT OFF TOPIC! OK SO SEALAND YOU ARE MAI

IDLE! OKAYS! YOU INSPIRED ME TO TRY TO GAIN INDEPENDENCE ESPECIALLY SINCE ONE

OF MAI ISLANDS HAS ITS OWN LANGUAGE! (if you haven't notced...i like caps

lock) SO YOU ARE MAI FAVORITE COUNTRY AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!...wait..that

was supposed to stay in my mind...ANEEWAY! SO ENGLAND IS A BIG FAT MEENIE FACE

AND HIS SCONES MADE ME SICK! I HAD TO GET MAI STOMACHE PUMPED! WELL HOW DID

YOU GET TO BE SO COOL! AND CUTE! AND AWSOME!...*rambles on about sealand for

10 min* YEAH!

*Italy and Romano walk in*

Romano:hey sorella? what the *** are you doing! *looks at the four empty cups

on the ground and the one in her hand* SORELLA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT

DRINKING COFFEE!

...To not to...ok well bye bye sealand..

-with luv (NOT THAT KIND! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! REALLY I DON'T!*blush*)

La Italia Isles

Hi La Italia Isles.

Haha. You sure had a lot to say there. I would calm down with the coffee in the future. Sorry about England's cooking. He gave me food poisoning a few times. That's really cool, trying to gain independence and all. Great job. How did I get to be so awesome? Um...well, I'm not sure how to answer that exactly. I just be myself. If that's considered awesome by your standards, then thanks. I hope Romano doesn't get you in trouble for the coffee.

-Sealand


	40. London 7

Sealand,

Dad found out... I now have no access to my bloody laptop! I'm at Uncle

Scotland's place and he's letting me borrow his computer. (He's my favorite

Uncle! besides you... but that just sounds weird)

Who's Canada?

In order to see them, you must believe! *mentally beats self for sounding so

cheesy*

I think my father is developing Issues. You'll have to ask him about who is

"forcing" him to write, and tell him I am I will not speak to him until he

gives me back my Lap-top! Uncle Scott's WiFi is so bloody slow...

My dad is giving you advice on how to take over him? I think he's going

psycho, he may be suffering from punk/rock music withdrawal. I would go insane

if I went a just a week without my music! To think that he has gone years with

out it! *tsk-tsk*

YOU'VE NEVER HAD KETCHUP ON COOKIES? I used to do it all the time whenever dad

cooked me food! It covers up the nasty taste. Maybe I'm addicted to ketchup

now...

-a very aggravated at her uncle's internet connection, London

P.S. I don't talk about blood... Oh, you mean "bloody"? Great, now I have to

teach you British slang and it's origins:

The word dates back to the mid 1600's (you were not alive then)

It is used as an intensifier and is often used to express annoyance! It's my

favorite word along with "Bugger-off" and several other I probably shouldn't

mention around you...

London,

Sorry about the computer. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea.

Um let's see…let me think. Canada is America's older brother. They look a lot alike. The only way to tell them apart is Canada doesn't talk much. Oh yeah, and I think he's secretly a part-time invisible ninja, because he can literally disappear sometimes. Um…wait what was I talking about? Oh right, Canada. For some reason, he's really hard to remember.

Just believe? Are you sure? I think I've tried that. He used to tell me scary stories about evil things to make me behave. I absolutely believed those, but I never saw anything.

I wish England would tell me who's 'forcing' him to write. He refuses. Actually, I'm really confused about why the heck he even cares. I mean, he…hold on, ranting isn't going to fix anything at all.

No, I've never had ketchup on cookies. Huh, it never occurred to me to try to change how his food tastes. I wish I'd thought of that. *mental facepalm*

Don't worry. I can deal with any amount of 'bad' language. Have you read what England's sending me? I've also talked to him after he hung out with Prussia one time. He said they had a drinking competition. I'd rather not repeat what he said…

-Sealand


	41. Siberia 4

May I please call you Sea-kun? I've heard from Mr Latvia that that's what you

like to be called! ^-^

Da! Big brother is very powerful but I hope that one day we can both be just

like him!

I'm not sure if we look alike, I think so. I have light brown hair that

reaches down my back & a heart-shaped curl. We both have violet eyes-my human

name, Iolanta, means "violet flower" ^-^ & we both carry around our pipes.

But I have been told that I look like Mr Canada when I wear my glasses...I

sent a picture of all of us so maybe you can tell me! :)

Oh! & I'm 14 years old.

& I'm happy to hear that you are trying to start your own garden! I hope to

see it when we visit ^-^ To be honest I'm not sure what else, if anything, we

grow besides our wonderful sunflowers. & da! They are my favourite!

Maybe you can visit sometime & be able to see the Northern Lights & we can all

tell stories! But if not I can bring pictures to show.

~Siberia

((To Kelsey: Everybody in the Braginski household is in that picture. & da,

Siberia looks like a mini Russia, despite her hair & gender. Oh, & height! &

do you wanna role play the visit? We don't have to but I was just curious.))

Siberia,

Of course you can call me Sea-kun. Latvia talks about me? Hmm…interesting.

I think you look a lot like Mr. Russia. If your hair was different, you'd look like him. (except younger) Everyone in your family looks so happy in that picture. It must be nice to have a big family. Especially if you all get along.

My garden isn't growing, but it hasn't been that long yet. Also, I don't have a lot of room to grow them, so they might not get very big. It seems fun to have a whole field of flowers. Do you ever wish you grew something besides sunflowers? Then you could have a whole bunch of colors!

I'd love to visit and see the Northern Lights. Latvia always warns me about how scary Mr. Russia can be. Maybe he's overreacting? I hope he is.

-Sealand

((From Kelsey: Sure I'd love to role-play the visit. It's been forever since I role-played as Sealand [except these letters] Good time for you? Good place?))


	42. Singapore 5

Sealand,

Well, Mr. England was the youngest before you were born, so it's natural that

he's not that good with younger people/countries.

He's a nice guy when he feels like it...

You're curious? Well good thing you know me! I'm the most haunted country in

Asia (so they say)...

I'm haunted because of England though. He awakened my power to see ghost and

it somehow triggered ghost to be attracted to me... Even listen to what I say!

Good luck with your "Brother issue".

From, Singapore

Singapore,

I'm not the first kid England's taken care of, there was America. I guess I should be happy he raised me until I was (sort of) old enough to do it myself.

Yeah, I am curious about ghosts and things. Some people say they're scary, but others don't believe in them at all. It's kind of confusing.

-Sealand


	43. Siberia 5

Sea-kun~

Da! Mr Latvia always talks about what great friends you two are ^-^

You really think we look alike? Everybody tells us that. & da, it is nice to

have a big family, but we don't all get along. Mostly it's big sister Bela;

she doesn't like the fact that we have guards posted, change our locks weekly,

& often never return phone calls but she can't grasp the fact that big brother

just doesn't want to be near her. Big sister Uki says big sister Bela's

jealous of me for being so close to big brother, but if she would just calm

down maybe big brother would not be so scared, da? Don't you have several

older brothers?

I never thought about growing something else. Maybe you can help us decide! &

don't give up on growing your own garden-you'll get there someday, I know it!

& da, Mr Latvia was over-reacting because big brother isn't scary!

~Siberia

((To Kelsey: Anytime is fine for us, so start whenever you'd like! ^-^))

Siberia,

I haven't heard much about Belarus. The only thing I really know about her is that she's Russia's little sister. Why do you post guards and change locks? Is it dangerous where you live? I hope not. Why is Mr. Russia scared of his little sister? None of my brothers are scared of me. There's not a lot to be scared of.

My older brother is England. We don't get along because he refused to acknowledge as a country and left me alone. There's also France, but he's...uh… never mind. Then there's America, but he always forgets about me. I think there's someone else, but I can't remember. Oh yeah! It's Canada, but I always forget about him because I never see him. I don't like my brothers very much.

Guess what? My very first sunflower seed sprouted. I can't wait to see if the rest of them do too.

-Sealand

((I was going to start it, but then I forgot and wrote all this. You can start. Sorry.))


	44. Nauru 6

Dear Sealand,

Hakarl...is fermented Greenland shark. I honestly didn't know until after I

ate it. Ugh...

England tested that fuc- I mean, /horrible/ garbage on you? Do you want

payback~?

But you need to help people improve, including if you want a strong army! Just

let this island girl help you out! I may look like a kid and shorter than

usual...but I can handle it! Maybe! I know I can!

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

Thanks for warning me about the Hakarl. Now I'll know to politely refuse it.

Yes, England did test his new…creations on me. I even ate it before he did. I think he was scared something would make him sick. There's been plenty of payback already, so don't worry.

-Sealand


	45. China 1

Sealand aru!

Ni hao aru! My name is China aru! I'm related to Singapore aru!

She told me you were against that eyebrow monster England aru! Go fight aru!

Fight that nasty opium bastard!

You know, that nasty opium bastard not only took Singapore away from Vietnam,

but he took Hong Kong away from me aru! It's a good thing they returned aru!

Go beat him up aru! Show him you're better!

-China

Hello China.

You're related to Singapore? That's neat. She's really nice.

I'm sorry about Hong Kong and all that. I think he thinks he needs to control others, but I'm not exactly sure why. I don't think I could beat up England, or at least not now. Maybe when I get bigger and stronger.

-Sealand


	46. England 6

Sealand,

In your letters you sound like you've matured... More than that stupid wanker America at least...

You know who's forcing me to fucking write to you. It's someone you know.

The poppet should stop dying her hair if she wants her laptop back. Or at

least, revert Oxford's hair back to it's original color.

She's a bit like me... When I was in the punk rock era.

Question: Do you think I hate you?

Signed, England

England,

Of course I've matured. I haven't had much choice. Most countries are older than me, and so I try to get on their good side. I doubt I'm more mature than America…but I don't talk to him much so I wouldn't know.

I think I'm missing something. Who would force you to write to me?

Hmm, how to answer your question. I'm not sure. Sometimes I do, other times I don't. I don't think you've ever done much more than tolerate me. Why, do you think I hate you?

A question for you: Why don't you want me to be a country?

-Sealand


	47. La Italia Isles 2

hey! it's-a romano! your a sorry excuse for a country and I-a want you to stay

away from my sorella!(sister) you, giving her ideas about independence! she is

only a twelve year old!(or looks like it) she can't become a nation! she is

weak and small and vunerable to attack! and if anything happened it would-a be

my fault! Dammit! you stay the HELL away from her! YOURE probably the one who

told her to drink coffee didn't you! if I-a see you around her I'm-a gonna

pelt you with tomatoes and put a moustache on-a your face!

-romano!dammit!

hi! I remember you! I-a made you pasta! I hope you and little sister be good

friends okay! well bye bye! I-a will send you-a pasta sometime okay! ciao~

~ve, Italia!

Romano,

I AM a country. Age doesn't matter, she can be a country if she chooses. I'm only 12 myself. I didn't tell her to drink the coffee. A moustache? That's your threat? And tomatoes? I've dealt with worse. I've done nothing wrong. Oh, and in the future, don't intercept her mail!

-Sealand

Italy,

Hi! I'll be your sister's friend, no need to worry. I'd love some more pasta if you get around to it.

-Sealand


	48. Singapore 6

Sealand,

It's not the same... Since you're his brother. America and the other colonies

are just like extended family-But you're his real brother, so...

They are scary, when they're evil spirits. But some are extremely nice.

Non-believers... *evil aura appears and engulfs the room* Foolish beings will

only get pulled into Death's vortex...

From, Singapore

P.S. Maybe you would rather call me by my human name Wei?

Singapore,

Would you like me to call you Wei? It's up to you, I don't care.

So, why would you like them if they're scary? Non-believers…will die? Uh, um, wow. That's different. A little scary…but in a good way, I think.

-Sealand


	49. Texas 6

Heya Seabuddy!

Yeah! Cuz I totally don't owe Bel $4,000 in gambling debts! Wait, where'd you hear that? Yesh, I've got round Half a million people that leave here a good chunk of the year. Have you gotten Flordia's letter yet? Mah bro said he was gonna send you some letters. WEEEEEEELL, today we saw France today. 16 out of

the 27 people there yelled 'France quit raping meh!' or 'France, quit grabbing my ass/tits!'. It was quite hilarious.

Alli Gonzalez

Hi Alli!

I never said anything about gambling debts… Yeah, Florida wrote to me. I just got one letter from his so far. That's just….creepy about France. England used to keep me away from him. I figured out the reason awhile ago. I hope he didn't…violate you.

Sealand


	50. London 8

Sealand,

You don't need to apolgize about my lap-top being taken. Besides, dyeing

Oxfords hair was worth it! (I told my uncle Scotland about it, and he laughed

so hard!) after that Scotland and I found a lap-top with a virus and we logged

on to my dad's WiFi with it! It's gonna spread a virus to all who use my dad's

internet! (that includes Oxford!)

maybe it has nothing to do with believing, maybe you have to be born with the

ability... OR MAYBE ME AND MY FAMILY ARE A BUNCH OF BLOODY PHSYCO-PATHS AND

WE ALL BELONG IN A BLOODY MENTAL HOSPITAL *starts to sob uncontrollably* I

WOULD UNDERSTAND IF OXFORD OR ENGLAND WERE PUT IN A BLOODY LOONY-BIN, BUT I'M

TOO YOUNG TO BE PUT IN ONE! I MUST REMAIN CALM!

*goes to buy hair dye and a new punk/rock CD*

ahhh, this is so calming... *rock music is blaring as she flips her now blue

hair* soooo bloody relaxing..

I don't know who is forcing dad to write. I would ask, but I'm not talking to

him until he gives me my lap-top...

Yes, ketchup makes dad's food taste much bette. Yesterday, I ate some with a

scone and never got sick!

Dad had a drinking contest with Prussia! He should have let me enter! I don't

know if I could beat Prussia, but I'm bloody sure I could beat my dad! You

should have seen him the night he had drinks with America! When I came to pick

him up, he kept asking me if we were protestant or not. I also learned a few

more colorful words!

-a very amused London

P.S. Tell my dad that I will not remove the dye from Oxford's hair and that I

might permanently move in with Uncle Scott if I don't get my lap-top back!

London,

WiFi virus…how come I never thought of that? I swear I've done almost everything else to him.

I'm sure your not crazy. Maybe everyone else just isn't as…observant. There's no need to freak out. Just wondering, but how is rock music calming?

In England's letter, he said you should stop dyeing your hair. Somehow, I don't think that'll happen.

I really wish I would've thought of ketchup. When I lived with him, he (hopefully) made up these 'shadow monsters' and said they would get me if I didn't finish my dinner. The only way they wouldn't get me was if he sprayed some sort of special spray all over my room. (I think it was just water.) And he wondered why I got so many nightmares…

Did he ever tell you about America's Christmas party a few years ago? Probably not…he doesn't like to talk about it. I had to go find him. The next morning, I asked him what some words he said meant, and he said he didn't feel good and I should either ask France or look on the internet. I chose the internet. I think I almost regret it.

-Sealand


	51. Nauru 7

Dear Sealand,

Just remember this: Curiosity killed the cat.

Awwww! B-But I wanted to pull a few pranks on him with you! We could be like...a team or something! Plus, there was this idea with Aussie's koala...

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

I've heard that. But someone can be curious and careful at the same time.

I'd love to pull pranks with you. A pranking team, we need a name don't we? Haha. What's your idea with a koala? I've done lots of interfering with telephone lines. Shhhhh…most people still aren't sure what happened with that.

-Sealand


	52. Osaka 4

Sealand-kun,

Yes. I will do requests for anything. Ah, well. It is about a collage student

who has powers over the dead and she can use them to her bidding to stop

others from trying to take over the world. She actually has a little brother

that is starting to sound like you.

I have a lot of siblings. Tokyo-kun, Nara-kun, and Kyoto-chan are my closest

friends of all the prefectures. You are my friend as well.

Kisa

Kisa,

That's a very interesting story. Where did you get that idea? Hopefully not from your college. How long has the little boy been sounding like me?

Thanks. You are my friend, too.

-Sealand


	53. Siberia 6

Sea-kun~

Da, big sister Bela is big brother's younger sister but she's a bit...obsessed

with becoming one with big brother. But nyet, our home isn't dangerous! But

last time big sister "visited" she broke several doors & windows, my hand,

& scared big brother so much that he wouldn't leave his room for a week. So we

like to take precautions incase she decides to drop by again...

Your family sounds so interesting! At least you have time to yourself, though.

Big brother & big sister Uki(when she visits) never leave me alone or let me

go out alone.

I'm so happy to here about your sunflower! Please be sure to show it to me

when we visi-oh! & that reminds me! Big brother says we are leaving later

today for England & then head over to your houuse! ^-^

~Siberia

Russia: *carries the bags through the airport* Come on, malyutka!

Siberia: *looks up from little trinkets* Eh? Oh, da, right! *hurries to catch

up*

Latvia: *looks at her worriedly* A-are you sure you h-have everything?

Siberia: *smiles* Da! *turns into a small frown* I just hope Mr Lithuania & Mr

Estonia are ok staying home alone...

Russia: *pats her head* I think they are ok, don't worry, malyutka.

((I hope this is ok..."))

Siberia,

Poor Mr. Russia. I'm not sure how you can scare older siblings, but I'd love scaring England.

I guess you could call my family 'interesting.' Yeah, it's good to have some time to myself, but it gets boring sometimes.

I still only have my one sunflower, but it's getting taller every day.

I'm supposed to meet you guys at England's house. Oh…I better get going! Haha!

-Sealand

Sealand: *rings doorbell*

England: *opens door and leads him into the kitchen* Sit. I hope they get here soon. I have a meeting I need to get to. Once they get here, you can all go to your place. Stay here. I'm in the middle of something. If you get hungry, then I-

Sealand: I'm not hungry.

England: Then just sit here and don't touch anything. *turns and leaves*

Sealand: Nice seeing you too…*looks at clock* I hope they get here soon.

((Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else for Sealand to do until they got here. Therefore, he gets to meet them at England's house. Whoop-de-doo. :P))


	54. Texas 7

Yo Seaman!

Dangit! I wanted to ruin his surprise! Well. Yeah, I kicked him in the shin.

It's funny when grown men jump around in pain.

Haha! Yeah that does seem funny. Guess you like pranking?

-Sealand


	55. West Virginia 1

Sealand,

Hello! You're so cute and adorable! And I think you're a country! Don't listen to Iggy, he's an ass-hole sometimes. Oops. Didn't mean to say that. He's... A meanie. It's not good to say bad words, so don't say them because you're too adorable to cuss.

From,

Lucy Jones

West Virginia

West Virginia,

Hello and thanks. I know what England is, no need to censor it. Haha. I've heard other people say a lot worse. (Romano's written me a letter.) I won't repeat anything. Don't worry. So, basic question, how are you?

-Sealand


	56. Siberia 7

(People who are reading this just for entertainment: This has turned into just a role play. Deal with it!)

Siberia: *looks down at piece of paper & glances up at house number* I think

this is it!

Russia: *nods & tells the cab driver*

Driver: *parks; lets them out*

Russia: *gets the bags out & leads them to the door*

Siberia: *about to knock when the door swings open*

England: *stands in the doorway* Oh good, you're here.

Siberia: *smiles* Privyet, Mr England! Is Sea-kun her-?

England: Yes, yes, he's in the kitchen waiting. I have a meeting to go to so

if you'll excuse me. *hurries past them*

Russia: *watches* Hmmm...a bit rude...

Latvia: *nervously* C-can we just g-go in? *calls* S-Sealand?

Sealand: *dozed off*

England: Wake up! Your friends are here!

Sealand: Hmm? Friends? Oh! Right! *walks into front hall* Hi Latvia! Hello, Mr. Russia, and you must be Siberia. Hi.

England: *yelling from another room* Will you be quiet? I'm on the phone!

Sealand: *yells back* I thought you were going to a meeting! *turns back to guests* I'm sorry for my brother's attitude. Hopefully, it wasn't to hard to find this place. It's kind of isolated. How was your trip?


	57. China 2

Sealand aru,

Ah, she's only nice when she's happy aru... When something goes wrong, she's

scarier than Russia aru!

It's okay aru.

Sealand, he probably doesn't want you to experience certain things aru... If I

could, I would've stopped Japan from becoming a country too aru, but I'm proud

he's what he is now. I'm sure eyebrow bastard deserves what he gets though.

I have lived for a good 4000 years, and not once have I seen a country who

doesn't want a hold on the rest of the world aru.

America invaded Philippines, Spain got Romano, Russia controlled most of the

Soviet Union, Germany took over a lot during WW2, Japan got Singapore and Hong

Kong, Vietnam took over Laos and Cambodia, North and South Korea are always

fighting, and Mongolia took over me and Russia, and of course the British

Empire that almost engulfed the whole world aru.

If England can't explain things like this to you, then he must be having a

hard time facing the truth aru.

-China

China,

Why would you want to stop someone from being a country? It still doesn't make any sense. He used to tell me that 'if I became a country' I'd be good at it. Now that I am a country, he doesn't like it.

So everyone wants to take over the world? Right now I'm just happy being my own country. Well, I'd like to get noticed, but not take anyone over.

It's amazing that you can remember so much about everyone. I'd probably get everything mixed up. Of course, you saw most of it happening. That makes it even easier, I bet.

-Sealand


	58. Colorado 1

Hey there Sealand,

You are cutest little kid EVER, just so you know. England's just jealous that

HE'S not cute like you. Oh God, I feel like a pedophile for saying that. OH

WAIT I'M NOT OVER 18 HAHA

[there's intentionally no punctuation, just so you know.]

*ahem* Continuing on, I just want to say good luck in becoming a real, awesome

grown-up country just like the others~!

Don't let mean old England get in your way! ...not that he would, kesesese

*cough*- Sorry, I'm a little sick and doing Prussia's AWESOME laugh, any laugh

at all at that, makes me cough. Wait this is on paper.

So... uh... (I suck at conclusions)- BYE!

-Colorado [the most awesome state ever~!]

Hi Colorado,

Somehow, I doubt England's jealous of me. He's just an angry person. Haha. Thanks though.

How's it in all the states? A few others have been writing to me and they all seem nice.

So what's with the Prussia laugh? You sound a lot like him. In a good way… Oh, and how can you cough on paper? I mean, you could always literally cough ON the paper, but that would be weird. I'm really hoping you didn't do that…

-Sealand


	59. England 7

Sealand,

Well, I think you're more mature. I mean, everyone's more mature than America.

Think. There are actually several forcing me.

I admit, I can be a damn asshole, so if you hated me, I wouldn't be surprised.

I'm kind of glad you don't... At least someone in my family still likes me

right?

... It's because... It's because if you become an official country, you'd...

You'd have to experience wars, and other countries might try to invade you

cause you're small... Not everyone will try to tolerate you like I did. And

that frog France might go and harass you, then Russia's there too... I have

confidence that you'd be able to hold out under things like this but...

I don''t want to see it again. You saw how they looked-Singapore, Hong Kong,

Malaysia, Indonesia, and all of the other countries that were invaded during

World War... I don't want to see you go through the same thing, because unlike

my older brothers, I don't want to see you suffering and-

*whack!*

Hello Sealand. It's Wales here.

I'm sorry... Scotland, Ireland, Singapore, Hong Kong, London, America, Russia

(...), China, Japan, Italy, Germany, Spain, and I kind of forced him to write

to you. He's unconscious now.

If he got kind of emotional, we sort of drugged him...

I'm sorry if England's an arse to you and all, but it's not his fault. As

stated in his speech, Scotland, Ireland, and I were not the best brothers.

Just because the Roman Empire got him and all, we marked him as an enemy... He

was our little brother, but whenever we saw him, we would shoot arrows at

him...

You're lucky he isn't as stupid as us and didn't go shoot arrows as you and

mark you as an enemy.

From, Wales and the now unconscious England.

((Here I am to write two letters here))

England,

First things first. Are you okay? I would've felt bad for not saying that, even though that wasn't the first thing I wanted to say.

What do you mean, no one in your family likes you? I'm sure that's not true. Since you never let me talk to France, I'm not really sure what he's like. I think I heard he asked to marry you once. Therefore he can't hate you. I also doubt America hates you. It's probably just a grudge against your cook- I mean, not giving him freedom when he asked. Don't worry, I can deal with all the attacks and stress and whatever else you were going to say.

Oh yeah, thanks for not shooting me with arrows…

-Sealand.

P.S. I can always go back to being immature if you'd like. I still AM just a child.

Wales,

What did you do to England? Hmm, I'll answer that. You forced him to write to me, you hit him on the head, and you…drugged him? It doesn't seem like you're done calling him the enemy. He never did anything wrong, did he? Never mind…what did he do? Or do I want to know? Either way…it was unnecessarily stupid. Well, okay, it was kind of funny at first.

-Sealand


	60. London 9

Wifi viruses, so simple yet so evil at the same time... may whoever invented

them be blessed as long as they never hurt my computer.

"observant" That didn't make me feel any better...

Do you mean that rock doesn't calm you down? What kind of bloody jacked up

world do you live in?

You can tell my OLD man that his "poppet" of a daughter will quit dying her

hair when pigs fly! And he can't make them fly with magic!

Dad used to tell me that too.

I heard about the party, but I didn't go... I don't think asking the bloody

frog would have been any better...

I have to go now, Scotland has dinner ready. He was gonna make lamb stew but

I've become attached to the sheep. So we are having salad instead. It's a

little bland but I don't want to eat the sheep. Especially after I named them

all...

-a very content, London

PS Uncle Scott gave me a pet lamb, I named her Mary. Like, "mary had a little

lamb."

London,

Now just remember not to use England's WiFi…

I think 'observant' is a good word. Don't take it the wrong way. Maybe no one else is smart enough to notice things like…like…um well I've never seen them so I don't know what they're like.

The kind of world I live in is one where there's only two radio stations. One is all news. The other is mostly news.

Speaking of news, I got the latest message from England. He told me to forcing him to write. Well, actually, Wales did. He also knocked England out. It was a lot of people picking on him. I was really…surprised with some of them.

-a very confused Sealand


	61. Siberia 8

Russia: *nods to Sealand* Privyet.

Siberia: *laughs* It sounds fun here! Not at all like our house. *smiles

sweetly* & da, I'm Siberia.

Latvia: *looks at Sealand* It really wasn't all that hard, I've been here a

lot of times.

Siberia: *nods happily* Da! It was so lucky to have Mr Latvia come w/ us!

Right big brother? *looks up at Russia*

Russia: *smiles* Da.

England: *comes back in, fumbling w/ his tie* Sealand, I'm leaving you &

your-*glances hesitantly at Russia*-friends here while I go to the meeting.

You'd better be gone by the time I get back or you won't get your allowance.

*heads for the door*

Siberia: *looks at Sealand, a small frown on her face* Is Mr England always

like this?

((Lol! XD ...do ya'think Iggy gives him an allowance? Something to get him to

leave him alone?))

Sealand: Well, I was hoping we could go to my place, but England sort of 'accidentally' broke the window. Someone's fixing it right now. It should be done in(looks at clock) half an hour. Until then I guess we'll have to stay here. *turns to Siberia* England isn't usually mean, except to his family. I'm not sure why exactly. Hmm…I would offer you guys something to eat, but there's nothing really good here.

England: *runs back in* I forgot something!

Sealand: Of course you did…

England: Shut it! *opens drawers* Sealand have you seen my calculator?

Sealand: Um…no. Why do you need a calculator?

England: I bet one of the fairies took it!

Sealand: *sigh* I'm sure they did. Go ask them.

England: *stares at the ceiling* Have any of you seen my calculator?(pause) Hmm…no I haven't checked my office. Thanks! *grabs calculator and runs out the front door*

((Again, I had no idea what should happen, but that was pretty funny. Feel free to consider him insane…))


	62. Singapore 7

Sealand,

No... Actually, I'd like it more if you called me Lacie. Lacie... Was the name Mr. England gave me... Before I became Syonan-to.

Some like America will find them scary. But, if you get to know them, they're actually quite nice.

Yes, non-believers will die. They will die because the ghost will try to force them to believe.

From, Singapore

Singapore…Lacie,

Hmm, England called you Lacie? Sounds nice. He still tries to call me Fort Roughs. So then I kick him in the shins. I like the name Lacie.

Ghosts are nice? Huh, first time I've heard that.

So, what if, someone wasn't sure they believed in ghosts? Would they still die?

-Sealand


	63. Brazil 1

Hello, Sealand!

My name is Josiphina. But you can call me Brazil if you want! I was looking for someone to talk to, it's boring around here.

I've always wanted to visit your.. *ahem* country! I hear it as the best view of the ocean in the world! Maybe you can come visit, too! The Amazon is very pretty this time of year. Daddy Portugal says I shouldn't invite micronations, but whatever!

Write back soon!, Brazil

Hello Brazil!

I do have a good ocean view. We don't have any beaches or anything though. I'd love to visit you, too. I've never been to the Amazon, but I'm sure it's beautiful! What's it like? I wonder what your dad has against micronations. We're the same as big countries, just smaller. Aside from al that, how are you?

-Sealand


	64. Siberia 9

Russia: *laughs* He's insane, da?

Siberia: *giggles* Da. *looks up at where England was looking; waves happily*

Hallo malennkie fyei!

Latvia: *looks at her strangely* You see them?

Siberia: *smiles* Da! *turns to Sealand* We don't mind, it's nice here! *gets

idea* I can make us something to eat! *runs off to the kitchen*

Russia: *watches her go nervously*

Latvia: *looks uncomfortable*

Sealand: What?

Latvia: *glances at Russia nervously* Sh-she can't cook...

Sealand: Huh?

Russia: *nods* Da, she cannot. *looks in the kitchen quickly* But we've never

told her. *stares at Sealand* Please don't tell her! I don't want to see her

disappointed.

((Lol, don't worry-I already knew that!))

Sealand: She can't be any worse than England. I'm sure it'll be better than anything that England made. *looks up at ceiling* I wonder what she saw.

Latvia: I-I think she really thought she saw them.

Sealand: Impossible. Only England's family ever glimpses them, and that still usually doesn't happen. She must've seen a bug or something. Either way, I hope she doesn't start believing in them.

Latvia: I can't see anything. W-What about you, Mr. Russia?

Russia: Nyet.

Sealand: *squints* Hold on, I think I see a butterfly or something near the corner.

Latvia: W-Where?

Sealand: *points at air* C'mon don't tell me I'm crazy, too.


	65. Brazil 2

The amazon is very Dangrous if you don't stick to the path... If you stray too far in the jaguars will get ya. And if you fall in the river the parranah will eat you... But other than that, it's loads of fun! If you wanna see a beach, my sister Rio has a really nice one! Cocacabana, I think. But yeah! I'm doing fine, and my dad was brainwashed by mr. Britan... I got nothing on micos, so don't worry!

See you later!, Brazil

The Amazon is dangerous? I'm sure it's not that bad. I've never met any countries from South America before, but you seem pretty fun. England brainwashed your dad? That's just wrong. Then again, he'll do anything to get what he wants sometimes.

Bye! -Sealand


	66. England 8

Sealand,

I'm ok.

My children don't hate me, but that's not what I mean. I'm referring to my

brothers here, and it's easy to see that they either hate me, or really

dislike me. Well, except you, since you don't (completely) hate me.

He's a blasted pervert. A fucking putain. And he likes um... To fall in love

with anything under the category of beautiful and um... Take advantage of

them. Please don't remind me of that. He was so pitiful, I didn't even want to

puke on him.

America hates me, I'll give you the full story when you visit me on Saturday.

You have to visit me, because Sweden said you should, and I might mysteriously

disappear *cough*Singapore*cough* if you don't.

I don't think my cooking's that bad... Is it really?

I wasn't going to say any attacks or what you expect. The reason I don't want

you to become a country is because... I don't want to see my younger brother

get hurt, go through war, get harassed, be invaded, and other things.

*sighs* No, I'm glad you matured. I might have been wrong... Sure, you'd have

to face a number of problems and feel all kinds of pains, but things like

these help make a country right? Maybe you' are ready to become your own

country.

Signed, England

England,

I'm glad you're okay.

I don't think your brothers hate you. In fact, I don't know many pairs of siblings who get along well at all. Think about that…

I'm still not sure what France is all about. Now that I've asked about him, I'm not sure I want to. Oh well. I'm assuming he doesn't know about me, and now he'll never find out.

I'm coming to visit you? Hmm, Sweden didn't say that. Singapore makes people disappear? Huh. I didn't know that either. What is it with people trying to get us together lately? First writing, now this. It seems pretty pointless actually.

I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Lots of other countries have had to go through it and most of them turned out fine.

Your cooking is…fine I guess. Some people are just, uh, not into that kind of taste.

-Sealand

P.S. I guess I'll see you Saturday.


	67. Siberia 10

Latvia: *shakes his head* I-I don't think you're crazy. But if Siberia thinks

she might be seeing them... *glances at Russia*

Russia: *shakes his head* Nyet. It can't be that.

Latvia: St-still...

Russia: Nyet.

Sealand: What?

Russia: *turns to him* Her tigers.

Sealand: Hm?

Latvia: S-Siberian tigers. They're endangered.

Sealand: *nods* So?

Russia: So, when a large amount dies or something happens she falls ill & her

curl goes funny.

Sealand: That heart-shaped curl she has?

Russia: *nods* Da. It starts shaking & she feels sick. *looks at Latvia* But

she does not go crazy.

Latvia: *nervously* I-I never s-said sh-she did...

Siberia: *comes back in happily, carrying a hot pot* It's ready! *sets it

down*

Russia: *glances in the pot; gives her a hesitant smile* Ah...what is it?

Siberia: *laughs* Borscht, silly! *smile falls into a small pout* Mr England

didn't have much so this is all I could make.

Latvia: *forces a nervous smile* L-looks...interesting.

Siberia: *smiles* Sparsibo! *puts out bowls & starts serving the

"borscht"*

Russia: *watches her closely* You are feeling ok, da?

Siberia: *looks at him & giggles* Da!

Sealand: It looks good. *takes bowl; takes a bite* It tastes, uh, good.

Latvia: Really? *takes bite* Oh, right. Um, really good. *set bowl down*

Russia: *takes bite* Da, it's great…

Sealand: Sorry we didn't have much to use. So-*phone rings* Uh, hold on a second. *answers phone* Hello. No, it's Sealand. Sealand the…country. Who's this? Hi Uncle France. Uh, England doesn't want me talking to you. No, he's at a meeting. Back? A few hours maybe. Yes, I'll take a message. Uh-huh. I'll tell him, even though I'm not sure what all of that means. Okay, bye. *hangs up* Sorry about that.

Russia: It's fine.

Sealand: So let's finish our, uh, borscht. Then we can go do something.

Latvia: F-Finish it?

Sealand: Yes. She made us food and we will eat it.

Latvia: O-Okay…

Russia: All of it?

Sealand: Yes. *takes another bite* Now, uh, Siberia, what did you see on the ceiling?


	68. Singapore 8

Sealand,

*laughs* You're so mean to him.

Yes, ghosts are nice. Well, some.

*giggles* In the end, wont everyone die? Well, they'll die, but not because of ghosts. So you don't have to worry.

From, Lacie

Lacie,

He was mean first. He left me alone. I just enjoy revenge.

Lots of people are telling me about ghosts. It's kind of scary, but also interesting. I wonder why America's so scared of them.

-Sealand


	69. Brazil 3

Dearest Sealand,

Trust me, you DON'T want to meet my brothers and sisters... You'll go insane! INSANE I TELL YOU! *Ahem* anywho, I hope you and England make up... It worries me that you two fight. Papa can be mean to me, too, but I still love him more than anything. But, this isn't about me, it's about you! I think we will be

great friends, like Germany and Italy! But, without sharing the bed, as France would say...

Anywaaay, did I ever mention how cute I thought your accent was? I love it! Err, sorry, that was kinda creepy, wasn't it? Oh well.. Chille says I'm the scary one ...

Argh... I babble alot, don't I? I'm starting to think I go on and on and on and on... Like a broken record. Am I annoying you by talking so much? I'm starting to run outta paper space...

I better stop, sorry this was so long!

Your friend(?), Brazil

P. S, you can call me Josi if you want! That's what everyone else calls me!

Dear Josi,

I'm sure your family isn't that weird. I mean, just listing 2, I have England with his 'friends' and France with his, uh, love. I'm not sure England and I are going to be making up very soon. I'll always like him in a family sort of way probably. Germany and Italy? Great comparison. Wait, which one am I? Haha.

Thanks about my accent I guess. It's really not that creepy. Why would you be the scary one? You don't seem very scary…

Yes, of course we can be friends.

-Sealand


	70. England 9:Wales

Sealand,

Yup, that's it. Oh, I also stole some of his tea and had a tea party with everyone else who forced him.

Scotland, Ireland, and I not calling him an enemy, we're just trying to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as us.

Well ...I'd rather not answer that.

It was necessary. I mean, the only reason he's stopping you is because he doesn't want to see you hurt, so we were thinking if he wrote to you and (accidentally) spilled all the reasons why he didn't want you to be a country, you could forgive him and he could see that you've changed and are now ready to be a country.

I am his older brother, Scotland is his older brother, and Ireland is his older brother, so even if we seem like we don't care about him, we do. And you're our brother too, so we have to help you out right?

From, Wales

Wales,

So basically you're helping your little brother out by knocking him out, stealing his tea, and forcing him to write to me? That doesn't seem very helpful. Did you even think that through? I'm just saying.

What do you mean 'accidentally'? Did he even mean any of that? Or did you tell him to write it? Now I'm not even sure what I think of him. I knew he wouldn't just decide that I was ready to be a country. Yes, that's right. Your 'plan' failed. Great job.

-Sealand


	71. Florida 2

Dear Sealand,

Yeah, you're lucky to live on stilts. So anyway, my cousin California's been nagging me to ask you this since she's always texting on her phone. Do you just hate England or Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales too? Cuz' if you do that would suck since those three torture England in there spare time.

Later,

-Florida A.K.A. Sahara Sweetwater

Florida,

No, I really haven't ever met Ireland, Scotland, or Wales. Therefore I don't know what I think about them. England said they're…I'm not supposed to use that word. They torture him? Hmm maybe we should all form a sort of alliance. ^_^ There's your cousin's answer. I've always wondered, how are all the states related?

-Sealand


	72. London 10

Sealand,

I'll remember that!

They're fairies, elves, trolls, nessie, and flying mint bunny!

I walked into Uncle Scott's kitchen to eat dinner... I found my dad unconscious on the floor with my other uncles around him.

So it was my uncle's who were forcing dad to write? that's interesting...

I am now eternally grateful to my uncle Wales for knocking out Dad. I dad his hair pink while he blacked out...

-a very happy, London

London,

A flying mint bunny? Uh, that's nice. I'll say, I've never heard of them before.

Yes, there's the story. My older brothers forcing my, um, other older brother to write.

So, what do fairies look like? Because the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday.

I was walking through the hallway and I saw a little light ball-looking thing fly out an open window. I'm hoping it was a firefly or something, except they're nocturnal.

Great job with the pink hair. Make sure you take some pictures fast or he'll get it out somehow.

-Sealand


	73. Nauru 8

Dear Sealand,

Apparently not me.

Don't worry, my lips are sealed. A team name? What do you have in mind?

With the koala, I was thinking of sneaking into England's house (I have my ways) at night and putting the Koala on top of him, wake him up, climb out the window, and watch the fun.

There should be a ladder, so we could watch from the window and maybe snap some pictures~!

From,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

I have no idea about the team name, do you?

Haha. I love that idea! Sneaking into his house would be easy. I'm not sure how we could get the koala on him without waking him up. Plus, for personal safety, I'd think we should be outside BEFORE he wakes up. Otherwise, well, you've seen what he's done to others who tick him off.

-Sealand


	74. ShunKazamisGirl 1

Dear Sealand,

It's nice to meet you! ^.^ Aw, you're ignored a lot? That kind of happens to me, too... well, not THAT often but still.. it's totally sad. TT^TT You know what I mean? Anyway, I hope that we can be friends. Besides, I just remembered that despite the fact that you're actually older in your real age than your "physical" age, you look about 3 years younger than me. I don't mind. ^^

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Did you know that there's a couple people out there in the world noticing

you right now?

ShunKazamis-Girl,

Thanks for writing! Nice to meet you, too. Sorry you get ignored. It's no fun. Am I right? Hopefully, you won't be ignored a lot or for very long. I hope we can be friends too. I look younger than you? Really? How old are you?

-Sealand


	75. Singapore 9

Sealand,

You and Mr. England are almost as bad as Malaysia and Indonesia.

Are you scared? Well, you are related to Mr. England so there's a chance that you'll start seeing ghosts and stuff...

America's afraid because he's a wuss.

From, Lacie

Lacie,

Almost? Wow I feel so bad for you. Actually, I'm not sure how much worse they could be.

There's a chance I could start seeing ghosts? Oh no. I'm not sure I want that to happen…

-a very worried Sealand


	76. America 2

Hey little dude,

It's me again. Sorry I haven't written in a while.

Between economic crisis and keeping England and France from killing one another in the meetings, I've been busy.

I'm not complaining, heroes should be busy doing hero-ish stuff.

Has England actually left you alone or is he still bullying you?

If he is, call me. I'll save you!

~America (Alfred Jones)

P.S. Hahahaha, he always says that. It's like he expects me to listen or

something.

I'm not the one with imaginary friends.

And if you see him, tell him for me that ALIENS are real. Fairies are so

totally not

Hi America,

It's okay. I kind of figured you'd be really busy.

England's been, well, England-ish. It's driving me crazy. If you feel like doing something about it, feel free to. Then you wouldn't have to worry about keeping he and France apart during meetings. That would be solving TWO problems at once, which is very hero-ish. You could be out saving the world from…uh….what did you call it? Global Warming?

Aliens are real? Really? I don't know if I want to be the one to say that. He already thinks I'm crazy for wanting to become my own country. Then again, he used to try to introduce me to his flying mint bunny when I lived at his house. He also says ghosts are real. I believe that part. Do you believe in ghosts?

-Sealand


	77. Florida 3

Dear Sealand,

An alliance would be cool.

As for the related thing... well, we're not really blood related, we just consider each other cousins or siblings because we're all America's underlings. For example, my cousin Alaska ain't related to us cuz' he used to

live under Russia's house, but we consider him family since we've lived with each other for the past couple of years.

TTYL (California's making me clean her room, the meanie :C)

-Florida

Florida,

Lucky. I wish I could say the same about my siblings. There's England, who's, well, EVIL. There's France, who's, you know…France. There's America, who's annoying. (I hope he doesn't read this. He'll kill me!) Then we have Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, who pick on their little brother. Oh yeah, and Can-…um wait, hold on. Never mind, I forgot. My point is, my family is not normal. ( I refuse to get into the whole deal about Sweden and how he calls another guy his 'wife' My adoptive family is another letter entirely.)

Good luck with California.

-Sealand


	78. Seychelles 1

Sealand,

Hi, how are you! How's everyone in the United Kingdom! Is ce salaud sourcils?

I think i've mastered English enough for me to be able to switch from French to english anytime without messing up!

Sealand,Papa France is being creepy and the Eyebrow Jerk keeps bossing me around, even though I'm an independent country.

Want to start an alliance!

-Seychelles

Seychelles,

Thanks for writing! Hi. I'm good, how are you? I'm not sure about the rest of the UK. England is kind of irritating still, and Wales and the rest of them are torturing him…

You speak French? That's interesting. I just speak English. That means I didn't really understand that thing you said there in French.

I'm really sorry about England and France. My family isn't the most normal out there… I'll get back at them eventually.

I'd love to start an alliance.

-Sealand


	79. ShunKazamisGirl 2

Dear Sealand,

Hm? You wanna know my age? Well... I'm 15 (both physically and mentally.. I think) years old. The weird thing is, however, was that despite that I'm pretty tall for my age (not THAT tall though), I look about a little younger than I really am... weird, huh? ._. *ahem* Anyway, you have any plans for Christmas this year?

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

ShunKazamis-Girl,

Your 15? I'm only 12. I hope that doesn't matter much. That is weird. How old do you think you look? For Christmas? Sweden (my adoptive father) is going to talk to someone who he calls his 'wife.' He's a guy, so it's confusing. Anyways, his name is Finland and he's Santa Clause, so maybe I'll get to ride on a reindeer.

-Sealand


	80. China 3

Sealand aru,

I wanted to stop Japan from becoming a country that time because he was torturing my people aru. He suddenly came to my house one night, and I was supposed to invite him inside when he brought out a sword an stabbed me aru! I wanted to stop him because he was fighting me for independence when I would of

gladly given it to him n the first place aru. But the worse part was that I couldn't surrender because if I did, bad things would happen to my people aru!

Good for you aru. Stay away from Russia aru.

Well, yes, seeing things makes them easier to remember, but then if you read about it and something surprises you, it has the same affect aru.

-China

China,

Japan stabbed you? I'm sorry. I didn't know. He doesn't seem like the fighting type. He's too quiet. I would've never guessed. Apparently there's a lot I don't know. Luckily, you're fine now and so is he.

Russia? What's so bad about Russia? Everyone tells me how scary he is, but when I see him at world meetings, he doesn't seem that bad.

-Sealand


	81. Engand 10: Wales

Sealand,

Yes, we did that. I admit that stealing some of his tea wasn't very helpful, but everything else was.

I'm sorry, we based the plan on Russia's idea, but it was the best one at the time! I mean, Singapore's idea was to throw both of you down Death's vortex (I don't even want to know what that is!) and wait for you to come back, and if you guys died, both of you would be happy in Heaven! I'm not even gonna mention America's idea because it had something to do with heroes as always.

Oh, well, we told him to tell you why he didn't want you to be a country and he refused so... Hong Kong had to use the weird opium-like thing on him... And that's pretty much it. Yes, he meant everything that he wrote, the drug made sure of that.

I guess it did fail... Wait, WHAT! He said WHAT now? ! ?

Hey, Sea, do you know our "mom"? Sure, countries don't really have parents, but that woman who found us took care of us till she died didn't she? Do you know her?

Well, that house England's been staying in belonged to her, and there's this big bronze door there with engravings on it right? Well, I'm pretty sure England told you not to go in there and it's usually locked, but he's unlocked it recently, so when you visit him and he suddenly disappears, go in that room.

From, Wales

Wales,

So what I'm hearing is that some of the most powerful countries in the world were keeping secrets from me. I'm glad everyone cares, but there's no need. I'm my own country and no one needs to help me out.

I don't care if those words were his or not. He was drugged. He didn't mean it. And how am I sure you're not lying? Maybe you should think through your evil plots a little more. You're not that good at that.

Maybe I will go in that room, but maybe I won't. I have no reason to listen to you. He never told me about it anyways. I'd have to look for it. If it's unlocked, why don't you just go in there? You obviously have no problems stealing and drugging him yet. What would be so different this time?

By the way, I'm still trying to get out of visiting him. I don't want to see him right now. Hopefully, I can just hide somewhere until Sweden gives up looking. Anyways, I heard London dyed his hair pink.

-Sealand


	82. London 11

Sealand,

First I just wanted to tell you I moved back with my dad. "Why?", you may ask. Because they Queen found out I was gone and she freaked. Poor old woman almost had a bloody heart-attack, she thought I was rebelling or something...

Flying mint bunny was never one of my favorites. He/she/it is always trying to hog Englands attention. He also knows several colorful words -more like bloody paragraphs- that he always screams at me whenever dad is gone. One day, I might kill that thing...

Fairies basically look like little people with wings and surrounded by glitter. When they get all worked up or if they get excited, the sparkles glow really bright! They are often excited, so they tend to look like shiny round objects flying around.

YOU SAW A FAIRY? Yes, now me and the rest of my UK family are not alone! And I now know for certain that I do not belong in a bloody home for bloody lunatics!

Aye, I did take pictures of my dad's pink hair. Unfortunately, Dad took my phone. But my uncles took pictures and we texted them to all the nations on their contact list! If you didn't get a text, don't worry. I'm sure everyone will be forwarding the pics to everyone they know, so you should get the pictures in no time!

I love my uncles. Scotland is hilarious and is a master of pranks, Ireland and North Ireland are relaxed and care free, and Wales knows the best ways to annoy my dad! Yet out of all the countries of the UK, my dad had to be England...

THAT IS SO BLOODY UN-AWESOME! *mentally slaps self for talking like Prusiia*

You know that lamb Scotland gave me? I didn't even have her for a week, and then she disappeared. That night we had lamb chops. I then declared war on my entire family. I would have declared war on a single person, but I don't know who killed my pet. (I think it may have been Oxford.. He's been really mean to

me lately) *sobs*

When my uncles found out what happened, they came and visited me. Scotland brought me a new lamb(he's a greyish-black color, and I named him Daniel) Ireland and North Ireland arranged a service in memory of my lamb, and Wales personally threatened all of my siblings and said that the murderer would regret the day he/she killed my lamb and cooked it for dinner.

-a sad London

PS please say something to cheer me up...

London,

Huh, that's weird. The Queen barely noticed when I left…

I never said I saw a fairy. I'm sure there's a more…err….logical explanation. It could've been the sun reflecting off something shiny, like a button. Or maybe it was a butterfly or a bird or something.

I just really don't want the whole world thinking I'm as crazy as the rest of my family. Then again, I'd love to know that you all aren't crazy.

I got the pictures. Great job! I wonder how everyone's going to use that against him for the rest of his life.

I'm sorry about your lamb. All you need to do is figure out who cooked dinner that night, right? (Sorry about my fail rhyme…) Don't go around declaring war on the entire UK. I'm serious, it's a mistake. It's hard enough with just one country, so all of them would be nearly impossible.

By the way, I'm coming to visit this weekend. I don't have a choice. Maybe I'll see you if I can't figure out a way to get out of it. If I do come, it'll be really awkward because I just figured out that England didn't exactly mean anything he wrote to me. Wales had someone drug him. I just hope I can get away with staying in my room all weekend. I don't want to see any of my brothers any time soon.

As for something to cheer you up, well, uh…if and when I come, I can teach you all my ways to irritate England. It's revenge time. Trust me, I have a loooooong list. Oh, and I want to see the flying mint bunny. Then I'll know for sure neither of us are crazy!

-a hopefully not insane Sealand


	83. ShunKazamisGirl 3

Dear Sealand,

...you know what? I don't know. Maybe somewhere about 13 or 14... I looked about 1 or 2 years younger; but it depends. Sometimes I look pretty much same as before that I didn't even realize that I'm actually older. Riding on reindeer? I'll give you an advice: treat them fairly and nicely as much as you can so that you can have an awesome ride.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I really think that you're a country. If there's one thing that I actually learned from you was that whoever was standing on Earth was officially a country. Please inform "jerk England" of this.

ShunKazamis-Girl,

Haha. I get to ride on the reindeer tomorrow. I can't wait.

Thanks. I've tried to talk to jerk England about my being a country multiple times, but he never listens. He just starts yelling and using what some other countries call 'colorful language.' Then someone usually covers my ears and makes me promise never to repeat what he says.

-Sealand


	84. Siberia 11

Siberia: *smiles* It's good, da?

Latvia: *forces a smile & doesn't look at her* Um...

Russia: *studies the "borscht" & glances up at her* Ah, d-da...

Sealand: *takes a small bite & smiles*

Siberia: *looks at Sealand* So what did France nii-chan want?

Sealand: *shrugs* Something about "wanking" & "discovering new

territory"...whatever that is.

Siberia: *looks at Russia* Big brother, what does that mean?

Russia: Oh, that's-

Latvia: *throws his hand over Russia's mouth quickly* N-no! Th-they don't need

t-to h-hear that!

Russia: *glances down at Latvia's hand & raises an eyebrow*

Latvia: *face drains colour & quickly removes his hand*

Sealand: Well, what does it mean?

Latvia: N-Nothing…

Russia: Da, nothing.

Sealand: Fine… *door opens and England walks back in*

England: I told you to be out of here when I got back!

Sealand: And you said you'd be back at 3! It's only 2!

England: You expect me to sit in a room with America for an hour and a half?

Sealand: Yes.

England: Whatever. I'm making some scones. Who else wants some?

Sealand: Nobody!

Latvia: N-No thank you.

Russia: Nyet.

England: Fine, but you don't know what you're missing.

Sealand: *mumbles* All we're missing is food poisoning…

England: *walks into kitchen* W-What happened in here? Sealand! I told you not to make any messes! Come clean this up!

Sealand: Fine. I'm coming…*walks into kitchen*


	85. Singapore 10

Sealand,

Um, here's how much worse they are: After WW2, I left Mr. England and married my older brother Malaysia, but because Indonesia was provoking him, we suddenly divorced and I gained an (at that time) unwanted independence.

Most likely you will. And of course, your brothers will teach you about fairies, but when it comes to ghost, you should come to me. Now, if you see anything, go tell Mr. England or me right away.

From, Singapore

P.S. Are you scared? *giggles*

Singapore,

Sorry about your brothers…and I thought mine were bad!

I don't want the world thinking I'm crazy. They'll just think England hypnotized me or something. Don't want to walk around staring at and talking to things no one else sees. I'm not going to jerk England. He'll laugh and say 'I told you so!' He used to try to teach me, but I told him he was crazy. I'm still not sure. Maybe everyone else is crazy…

-Sealand


	86. Siberia 12

Siberia: *looks at Russia & Latvia, confused* I thought Mr England liked that

stupid American?

Latvia: *laughs nervously*

Russia: *shrugs* America IS stupid...maybe he got tired of it?

Siberia: Maybe...*gets up & follows them into the kitchen; smiles at England*

Actually, Mr England, this was all my fault. We were hungry & so I made us

some borscht. *starts cleaning up* I will clean it up, da?

England: *blocks her* Just because you're friends with Sealand, doesn't mean

you have to cover his arse when he needs to take responsibility. *looks at

Sealand* Well? Hurry up & clean your mess!

Siberia: But-

Sealand: *glances at her & shrugs* No, Siberia, it's fine. Jerkland makes me

clean up after HIM sometimes. *sighs & starts cleaning up*

England: I do bloody not!

Sealand: *mutters* There you go again with the "blood" thing! What does

that even mean?

Siberia: *watches him for a minute* It is my fault so I must help clean up.

*pushes England's arm out of the way & bends down to help Sealand*

England: *tries to block her again* I said n-!

Siberia: *looks up at him, aura around her turning dark* It was my fault & I

WILL help clean it up. Kolkolkolkolkol...

Russia: *comes to the doorway & looks at her; then at England* It is best you

let her help, da? When she feels she must help, she will stop at nothing to do

so.

England: *glances at Siberia nervously; nods & moves out of the way*

Siberia: *smiles sweetly, the aura almost disappearing* Sparsibo! *continues

to clean*

England: *watches her, scared; mumbles* Holy crap, she IS just like Russia!

Latvia: *stands behind him & hears; nods nervously* Y-yes.

((Sorry she didn't answer Sea-kun's question before! I wrote it & didn't

remember til after it was posted :P))

Sealand: *stares at Siberia* Um…uh…you really don't have to help. I can do it. England's really particular about the way his kitchen looks anyways.

England: *starts making scones*

Siberia: I made the mess, so I'll help.

Sealand: *still slightly creeped out by whole thing with aura* Okay.

England: *drops bowl of scone batter* (colorful language censored) Sealand! Come clean this up, too, since you're already cleaning.

Sealand: I'm your brother, not your maid!

England: And as your brother, I asked you to help me with something for once.

Sealand: Fine…*cleans floor*

Siberia: What does (colorful language censored) mean?

Russia: It means-

England: Nothing! Forget I said it.

Sealand: *grins* I know what it means.

England: No you don't.

Sealand: Yes do. I asked Uncle France.

England: What did I say about talking to that bloody frog?

Sealand: …to not to.

England: Exactly. Now finish cleaning and leave me alone. *leaves*

Russia: That wasn't very nice. Maybe I should go teach him how to be nice.

Sealand: Huh?

Latvia: N-No! I don't think they need to see that.

Sealand: England used to have a stepstool around here somewhere. Otherwise these tea bags are staying on the counter. *opens pantry* Found it! *pushes stool up to cabinets and grabs tea bags; climbs up stool and puts the box on the top shelf*

Latvia: D-Don't fall.

Sealand: No problem.

England: *calling from another room* Sealand could you make me some tea?

Sealand: Why can't you come make it?

England: You're already in the kitchen!

Sealand: *makes tea* I'm so sick of this. *evilly smiles and dumps salt into the tea* Ready!

England: *walks into kitchen; takes teacup and leaves*

Sealand: Um, you're welcome?


	87. ShunKazamisGirl 4

Dear Sealand,

Nice! Let me know how did it go. You're totally lucky, having Sweden and Finland as your "parents". They care for you, right? Anyway, I have 2 things to say to you today: 1. My cousin (she's a fan of "jerk England", she told me), her friends, and I decided if zombies ever tried to get our brains or whatever, we're gonna go your island and live there. :P And 2. Did you know that I actually wrote a story about you during your birthday a few months ago? You can read it if you want.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

ShunKazamis-Girl,

Of course my parents care for me. I'm trying to figure out if Finland can be considered my 'mother' because he said he's not. I look forward to the zombie attack. My country only has 3 citizens, so you won't meet many new people, but that's okay, right? You wrote a story about me? That's neat. I might read it sometime. Oh and tell your cousin that she's not allowed on my country if she likes Jerkland.

-Sealand


	88. Siberia 13

Siberia: *finishes cleaning* There! *watches Sealand pour the salt into the

tea; giggles, but stops when England comes in*

England: *takes it & leaves*

Sealand: Um, your welcome?

Latvia: H-he's not g-going to like that...

Sealand: *shrugs* Like I care anymo-

England: *(from his office)screams* AAGH! *comes running back into the

kitchen; grabs a cup & fills it with water, trying to rinse out the taste*

Sealand: *looks at him innocently* Something wrong with your tea, brother

dear?

England: That...w-was blo-...bloody awful! *glares at him* What did you do to

it?

Sealand: *smiles* What on Earth do you mean?

England: *fuming* Don't play stupid with me, you bloody brat!

((I've accidently done that before...goodness, it was bloody terrible! =A="))

Sealand: I made it just how you like it!

England: No! What did you do to it?

Sealand: What do you mean?

England: *retrieves teacup from office* Taste it! It's the worst thing I've ever had!

Sealand: Taste it? I…um…

England: You scared? A real country wouldn't be scared.

Sealand: Give me that! *takes a sip; keeps a straight face* What do you mean?

England: Forget it. *walks away*

Sealand: *drinks water* That was so much worse than I thought…*coughs*

Siberia: *laughs*

Latvia: I-It's your own f-fault…

Russia: Nyet. It was funny, and it couldn't have been that bad.

Sealand: Oh yeah? *hands Russia cup*

Russia: *takes sip*


	89. America 3

Dude,

Of course ghosts aren't real. They're like fairies, only deader.

And yeah, it's time someone taught Iggy that he can't run everyone else. And

yeah, it's called Global Warming or whatever.

He tried to introduce you to a patch of air too?

Good, I always felt slightly freakish as I grew up and realized that my big

bro was talking to empty space.

Well, I'd better get back to my super awesome, hero-tastic plan of seperating

France and Iggy before the next meeting.

Catcha later dude!

~America

America,

You don't believe in ghosts? England says you're afraid of them. Then he'll call you a- never mind.

England freaks me out whenever he talks about his fairies or his…flying mint bunny.

Good luck with France and England. You'll need it…and more.

-Sealand


	90. London 12

Dear Sealand,

A button wouldn't float and a butterfly would be easier to distinguish from a

ball of light than a fairy would. Trust me, it WAS a faire. If you saw one,

then maybe I'm not crazy after all! so for my sake, we're gonna say that what

you saw was in fact a bloody faire...

I'm using the pictures for blackmail. I told England that if he didn't hand

over my laptop and buy me a new cell-phone, then I'd show the pictures to the

royal family! I now no longer have to borrow my uncle's lap-top, but I'm still

keeping the pictures. (i feel so bloody evil)

All of my siblings help cook dinner (we try to keep dad away from the kitchen)

So it could have been Plymouth, Liverpool, Oxford, Cambridge, or any other of

my siblings! AND I HAVE A LOT OF SIBLINGS! I mostly suspect Oxford for

murdering my lamb. He has always been jealous of me. It's times like these

when I wish Sherlock Holmes actually existed!

I didn't declare war on the ENTIRE U.k, just my brothers and sisters... So

that means that technically, I only declared war on 1/4 of the U.K...

Please, come visit this weekend! Who cares if it gets awkward? We could go

visit my uncles if it does! Thats what I always do.

Wales drugged my dad? *insanely laughs* THATS SO BLOODY BRILIANT! We need to

do that to some countries and then record the whole thing! Collecting

blackmail is so fun.

When you visit, we're going to invite the Frog to dinner and watch he and my

dad argue. Bring pop-corn and a French translator!

If you want to meet Minty, you can. But I'm not talking to that bloody flying

green idiot of a rabbit!

-Thanks for writing back, London

P.S I took Daniel to the vet for a check-up, turns out my little lamb is a

girl. I changed her name to Danielle. Scotland was just as surprised as I was!

:P I feel so stupid. *mental face-palm*

London,

Fine. It was a fairy. I believe you.

Keep those pictures forever. Someday, you'll need them.

I really don't want to visit this weekend. England is, um, well, I'm not sure because he was drugged every time he wrote to me as far as I know. The rest of them sort of played a prank on me. Did anyone tell you about that? Yes, I'm aware that I shouldn't exactly be arguing with the entire UK either. I'm not. I'm not arguing with you. That's all I've got.

Yeah, Wales drugged England. Apparently Hong Kong(not sure where this fits into everything) has some drug that makes someone confess everything on their mind. So they all used it on England and he started telling me all sorts of stuff he probable either doesn't remember or didn't mean in the first place.

I guess doing that to other countries would be fun. If we did it to your other siblings, then we could see who took your lamb. Who else could we do it to…? Probably everyone. Let's see what the world really thinks. We have to be careful, though. Otherwise we might accidentally start WW3. I don't think I want to be remembered as the cause of that.

-Sealand


	91. Siberia 14

Sealand: *looks at Russia* Well?

Russia: *coughs* It is not the WORST thing I have ever tasted...

Siberia: What was that?

Russia: *face pales* Ah...

Latvia: *thinks fast* E-England's food.

Russia: *nods quickly* Da, that!

England: *calls* I heard that!

Sealand: *laughs*

Siberia: *reaches for the cup* My turn, da?

Latvia: *tries to stop her* W-wait, S-Siber-!

Siberia: *takes a sip; makes a funny(but cute! lol) face; coughs & spits it

out* Blech! Etot vkus uzhasno!

Russia: *laughs & wraps an arm around her protectively* We told you, da?

Siberia: *nods & wipes her mouth quickly, trying to get rid of the taste*

D-da!

England: *comes back in* Sealand! What's going on?

Sealand: Nothing.

England: Mhmm. *looks around the kitchen & sighs* C'mon. *heads towards the

door*

Sealand: Huh?

England: (without turning around) You all are hungry, right? Since Sealand has

no money...*starts putting on his coat* & being the gentleman I am, I am

treating you all to dinner. *turns & glares at Sealand* Since apparently my

food is "poison". Now where's my...? *takes something from the air* Oh!

Thank you, Flying Mint Bunny! *smiles* I was looking for my wallet!

Siberia: Flying Mint Bunny?

Sealand: His "best friend"...

Russia: Best friend?

Sealand: He's insane.

England: *points to air* I'm not insane! How can you not see it? It's right there!

Sealand: *walks over and swats air* There. Is. Nothing. There.

England: Flying Mint Bunny! *kneels down* Are you okay?

Sealand: Oh please…

England: What if he doesn't wake up? You could've bloody killed him!

Sealand: There's nothing there. Please start being normal.

England: Oh, good. He's awake. Fly away!

Latvia & Russia: *stares quizzically*

Sealand: Okay, he's fine. Let's just go…

England: I'm not crazy!

Sealand: I didn't say-*sigh*

England: Don't care! Let's go!

Latvia: O-Okay

Russia: Da

Sealand: Fine.


	92. Colorado 2

Hey kiddo,

I think my last letter got lost in the mail, heh.

England IS quite angry. He has a cool accent, though.

The states are winning! That's my new word! It's synomimous (hope I spelled

that right) with awesome but it's better!. A lot of them [not just the ones

that have been writing you] are really nice, especially my "big" sister

Wyoming [she's like a big sister but she's really my little sister] and my

super ultra mega winning best friend New York.

Oh, and I just really like Prussia. He's an winning dude, and he's one of the

people I look up to! I'm also flattered you said I sound like him, you know.

In all honesty, I KIND OF have a crush on him. *awkwardness on paper*

And I don't know. I was pretty confused how I could cough on paper, too. I

didn't really physically cough on it, since you were wondering. I'll figure

out what I was talking about in the last letter later. [Whoaaa... that was

kind of an alliteration there!]

-Colorado [winning~!]

Hi Colorado,

Sorry about your last letter. Oops…

Winning is your new word? That's nice. Just a warning(or maybe a compliment?): You sound less like Prussia when you're not talking about how 'awesome' everything is or isn't.

You look up to Prussia? Any reasons? Again with the things I'm not sure you can do on paper. Awkwardness on paper…never heard that one before.

I'm still thinking about the whole 'coughing-on-paper' thing also. I'm glad you didn't really cough on it though. That would be kind of…gross. Great alliteration by the way. It's really fun to say out loud. Did you try it? Try it! If that's too easy for you try, 'Mommy made me mash my M&Ms.'

-Sealand


	93. England 11: Wales

Sealand,

Looks like you're all grown up you bloody brat.

He meant it. The drug was a kind of gas that makes you spew out the truth.

I'm not lying. Arthur is my younger brother an I have failed him miserably, and I want to make sure he doesn't end up like me.

You wont regret it. He's most probably gonna be crying or something when you find him. It's near the really high tower place there.

Visiting him isn't that bad. I'm telling you, he's always in his study. It would be like you're all alone in the house.

From, Wales

Wales,

Why would you say I'm all grown up? I'm really not that old.

I get that he meant it, it's just…not exactly sincere. You know what I mean? He didn't exactly say it because he wanted to. I hope that makes some sort-of-sense. Probably not, but it's really hard to explain.

I don't want to make him cry or anything. I hope he knows I'm not mad at him because he was drugged and couldn't help it.

If I have to visit(I'm still attempting to get out of it), then I'll probably just stay in my room. So feel free to drug him or whatever and make him go talk to me.

And in case you(or anyone else) was wondering, I'm very aware that ticking off the whole U.K. is not a good idea. I don't care that much.

-Sealand


	94. Singapore 11

Sealand,

Ahaha, yeah, they're really bad. But if you kick them in the face really hard, they become better.

A lot of countries, people and cities can actually see ghosts and stuff.

He taught me about everything except ghosts. I studied those by myself. So anyway, I included a charm with this letter. It's supposed to ward off evil spirits.

Everyone's crazy in their own way, but normal is overrated anyway.

From, Singapore

Singapore,

Kicking things in the face? That sounds kind of violent…

Huh, so lots of people could be considered crazy… I don't think it's that crazy, but I've heard what people say about England.

Thanks for the charm. It's really nice.

Normal is overrated? Define normal.

-Sealand


	95. Colorado 3

Sealand,

I sound less like Prussia when I say 'winning'? Then I shall not say winning as much! The new word didn't last too long, huh?

I don't know why I look up to Prussia. He's just really awesome. I think my crush contributes to to why I look up to him, though.

I did try saying it out loud! It's so fun to do alliterations! Here's one we always used to say: 'Purple prancing puppies pass through the palace.'

-Colorado [back to saying awesome~!]

Colorado,

Winning is a neat word. I think you should keep saying it. It sounds less like you're trying to sound like Prussia. Keep it. You sound more like your own person.

Good luck with Prussia.

Ever try saying 'Killer koalas keep kicking Kenny'? It's funny and hard to say. I don't know who Kenny is, but I feel bad for him. Haha…

-Sealand


	96. Nauru 9

Dear Sealand,

Nope. Hmm...Okay, we can think of a name later!

We should do the prank another time. I heard Iggy isn't doing good at the moment, so when he feels better let's prank him!

And Peter (that's your human name, right?), have...have you been doing okay? Your letters don't have the same amount of energy as before. Heh, I probably sound crazy, huh?

Your friend?,

Nauru

Nauru,

England is in a bad mood, but that's okay. He's just angry at…some people. He doesn't need to be in a good mood to be pranked.

Yes, my human name is Peter. You can call me that if you'd rather. Do you have a human name? I'm fine, just fighting with my brothers. That's all. How are you doing?

Of course we're friends.

-Sealand


	97. ShunKazamisGirl 5

Dear Sealand,

I'm just wondering…. why do you think other countries don't see you as one? I wonder if it's either by landmass or age... I don't know. ._. Also, one of America's citizens think that you're WAY HARDER to find than Waldo, which is saying something.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

ShunKazamis-Girl,

The other countries? It's probably due to the fact that I'm so small. I have only 3 citizens. I'm harder to find than…Waldo? From the books? Jeez, he is hard to find. Darn. I don't show up on most maps, so I might not be hard to find. I might just not be there at all.

-Sealand


	98. London 13

Sealand,

I knew I wasn't crazy! I'm so glad you saw one! I could kiss you right now!

but I won't... Yuck.

Why would I ever give them up? *evil laughter that rivals Russia's*

Please visit! I need someone sane at my house this Christmas! If you dont

come, I will personally steal a bloody boat, drive 8 bloody miles off the

coast of Britain, and drag you back if I have to! I've done it to people

before. You can ask anyone...

Hong-Kong has a magical drug that can force people to speak their true

thoughts? I'm gonna stock up on that bloody stuff...

Tonight, I'm spiking the soup with that drug. I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHO KILLED

MARY!

Wait, you don't wanna start World War 3? *scratches off "WW3" from her "Things

to do with Sealand" List and places it on her

"Things-my-friends-don't-want-to-do-so-I'll-do-them-by-Myself-List"

So if you don't want to create World War 3, how do you feel about being my

ally in World Domination?

-An extremely bored, London

London,

Maybe, everyone's crazy. I used to think that anyone that saw fairies and things was crazy. Then I met you and you seem pretty sane, so I wasn't sure anymore. Then I possibly saw something and I thought I was hallucinating. Of course, if I was hallucinating, then I'm probably crazy. But I hope I'm not crazy. I've heard what people say about England's (Um, I couldn't think of the right word) abilities. They're not very nice. I don't want to be known as his crazy brother. My newest theory: Everyone is crazy except our family.

So, if I don't come, you're going to kidnap me? Darn, I'll have to hide at Sweden's then. It probably isn't a good idea for me to come anyways. Wales said England would probably cry. That would just add to the big pot of awkwardness that's been brewing lately. (Haha, I don't even know where that came from.)

Be really careful with Hong Kong's drug thing. It would be really bad if some true feelings got out. I'm just saying.

Did you find out about Mary? I hope you're done with the 'declaring war on your family' thing. It probably won't end well.

World Domination? How do you expect to pull THAT off?

-a hopefully not crazy, Sealand


	99. Nauru 10

Dear Peter,

Hm...I don't know...the annoying side of my mind is saying "No!"...and my dog

is biting my hand...

I don't currently have a human name, but you can call me by a nickname if you

want to. I don't mind as long as it's not stupid.

Your brothers? What did they do? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need any

help?

I'm sorry. I'm asking too many questions about something that doesn't concern

me. I haven't changed much...

E-Eh? We're friends?

Your friend,

Nauru

Dear Nauru,

Your dog? Oh, nice. What kind of dog do you have?

Hmm, a nickname. I'll have to think about that.

My brothers sort of…'tricked' isn't exactly the right word. It needs it's own word. Wales, Ireland, and Scotland forced England to write to me, but they gave him some drug first so he said things he didn't mean to say. So it wasn't exactly a trick, because it really was England writing. It wasn't really a prank either, because they thought it would make us like each other again. I'm not sure what it was.

What do you mean you haven't changed? You don't need to.

-Sealand


	100. Singapore 12

Sealand,

You only try that on my brothers though.

Mr. England is the target of a lot of crap because of his power then and now. No one talks much about my ghost right? Ok, maybe China does, but it depends on what you've done and how many hate you. As you can see, Mr. England is quite hated around.

You're welcome.

Normal? Hmm... I can't, because I'm not normal. I'm a country who can see ghost.

From, Singapore

P.S. Um... Is it alright to be afraid when I see my boss speaking to Russia, his boss and Latvia's boss? Cause it's quite nerve-wrecking right now...

Singapore,

I've heard all there is about England and his 'friends.' The rumors get pretty bad. It's kind of sad how much isn't even true.(at least since I lived with him)

A few days ago, I saw a light up by the ceiling. Then it just flew out the window. I was going to ask England, except we sort of got in a big argument before I had the chance. I blame Wales and Hong Kong.

You say you're not normal. What is normal then?

Yeah, your boss talking to those people might be an issue, depending on what they were talking about. It could've been some sort of trade…(for lack of a better word) thing. I just hope they didn't argue. That would be bad.

-Sealand


	101. Colorado 4

Hi Sealand,

Really? I do? I'll consider using it then. Winning IS a pretty cool word. I got it from that video where Charlie Sheen said he was winning but really wasn't.

And thanks. I don't think he's into dating or anything, but I shall try to get him. I will use my winning-ness to win him over! 'I will use my winning-ness to win him over'? That sounds a little bit like a pun.

'Killer koalas keep kicking Kenny'? Maybe Kenny is that one kid from South Park. From what I heard, he's always getting killed and whatnot. 'Oh my God, they killed Kenny!'

'Those bastards!' Excuse my language.

I got another one. Say 'I shot the city sheriff' five times fast. Hehehe...

Thank you,

-Colorado

Colorado,

Winning is very original. I've never really heard it used in that way.

Good luck with Prussia. Tell me how that goes.

South Park? Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, because I'm 12. Haha, poor Kenny.

Don't worry about language. England is writing to me and he doesn't change his language whatsoever.

I shot the city sheriff? That one was easy. Hmm, I don't know many more.

-Sealand


	102. London 14

Sealand,

I like your theory, but have you ever thought that our family actually does have "abilities" as you put it. What if none of us are crazy, but only our family can see these magical creatures?

When someone threatens to kidnap you, you don't tell them were your gonna hide...

If you insist on not coming this weekend, then I'll just stay with you.

I already used Hong Kong's drug. Dinner last night was so epic! All these crazy things started coming out of everybody's mouth.

And yes, I found out about Mary. It was Oxford who cooked her!

I've decided to never let Danielle leave my side. I'm taking her with us when we crash the next world meeting!

I'm declaring War on Oxford only. In fact I'm gonna egg his "Fancy University" today.

World domination is easy! First we become allies with all the micro-nations, then we ask Prussia to help us, and then we create a really big distraction in America(maybe we could paint the White house blue) while America is freaking out about the Blue house, We take over Italy, after we take over the rest of the countries, We take over Russia! All in a days work!

-A very ambitious, London

London,

I really have no idea about who's sane anymore. If it were something about the family, then how come I've only (maybe) seen one fairy?

The only reason I'm telling you where I'm going is…well…are you really going to ask Sweden if you can forcibly take me to England's?

What's wrong with your family? I'm sure everyone isn't that bad. Well, actually…I'm probably not the one who should be saying that, considering everyone just kind-of-sort-of lied to me.

Ooh, what did everyone say? Did you videotape it? You should have. Did anyone say anything about me? I already heard what England thinks of me, but I'm not so sure about everyone else. I wish I could've been there. Hold on, did I just say I wish I was around them? Darn…maybe I should come.

Poor Mary. You should draw a moustache on Oxford's face or something.

If world domination is so easy, how come you haven't done it already? And why would we ally with micronations? That's like, zero military power…

If you talk to Prussia, I'll start mass-producing blue paint.

-Sealand


	103. Singapore 13

Sealand,

Ah, I think I know what you're talking about.

Mr. Wales and Li? ...Why? Oh wait... I think I and the others were found out right? I told them they should've just... Um, never mind.

Hmm, not me, not you, not the whole world.

It's worse than anything! They were talking about... About... About unions and marriage. I don't want to get married!

From, Singapore

Singapore,

Yeah, Wales just was trying to help I think, but it didn't work. What did you tell them? It was probably smarter than what they did.

Marriage? With Russia? Uh-oh. I doubt your boss would try to disagree with him. So…uh…I hope you are very happy together.

-Sealand


	104. Trinidad 1

Hello, Sealand

How are you? I used to be one of your Big Brother's Colonies; Trinidad(And Tobago, but Tobago's my little bro, he's your age). But you should remember me, I left our Big Brother's after you got there.

I really don't understand why people say you aren't a country, when obviously, you wouldn't be here if you weren't.

I think England doesn't want you to be a country because he doesn't want to be alone, especially after many others and I left him.

The others, I don't know what's wrong with them.

Do you remember England's friends? Like Uni and Tinkerbell? I haven't seen them in a while...I kind of miss them...

From, Reina AKA Trinidad

Hi Trinidad,

I'm fine, thanks. How are you? I think I remember you. We spent one Christmas together, I think. Jerk England used to have a lot of colonies. None of them ever want to stay with him. I can't say I blame them.

I'm not sure of his reasons either. He can't just go around telling people they're not countries. I heard he used to say that to America when he was younger.

England's friends? I was never able to see them, sadly. He told me I wasn't trying hard enough. How come his entire family can see them but me?

-Sealand


	105. Colorado 5

Sealand mah boi,

It's original, huh? I'm never that, so I'll use winning. I have worked it into my everyday vocabulary already.

I shall, once I have time to stalk him. Just kidding, hehe.

I can't think of any more either. My brain isn't working today. New York and her little sister Montana broke it when they came over.

That reminds me. Today was a weird day and I'll tell you why.

When New York came over, she put makeup on me! She put eyeliner on me, though she got frustrated because I kept shutting my eye because she was drawing on the edge of it! Black eyeshadow too, but that wasn't bad. It looked cool when it was done [she put on the same thing. It looked good on her with her black

hair.] but I don't think I'd ever wear it out. In fact, I swore that I would never wear makeup. I was WRONG. And then they painted my nails! I had to wait for it to dry and I'm not a very patient person, you know.

Then we played Life with Wyoming and Montana. New York ended up over breeding with five kids and I went through 3/4 of the game childless with Prussia because I liked the idea of having a Prussian alchoholic albino as a husband.

I don't know any more either. So, write you later.

-Colorado

Colorado,

Stalking him? Oh jeez, that'll work out well… Haha.

Makeup? Nice job. I grew up around all guys so that was never an issue, though one time I painted England's nails pink. It was just because he made me try his scones before he did because he thought he might have accidentally spilled something in the batter. He got really mad when I said they tasted terrible. As you can see, it's a never-ending circle of hatred.

Life? Here's a weird coincidence: I was at America's Christmas party yesterday and someone( not sure who) suggested we play Life. It got really weird when everyone hit the 'marriage' space because France made the rule that you had to name your spouse. Germany(who I'm pretty sure was drunk or something) finished first. America demanded that HE was supposed to finish first because he was the hero. Then Russia said that everyone should play fair or he would force them to become one with him. Then Belarus jumped in the window. I'm not sure what happened next because Latvia covered my eyes…

-Sealand


	106. London 15

Sealand,

I don't know! I'm not a bloody physiotherapist or psychologist or psychopath or what ever it's called!

I wouldn't ask permission from Sweden, I'd just bloody kidnap you...

See, even you know how weird they can be!

Aye, I did videotape it! Liverpool said she hates England's clothes, Oxford openly declared how unfair it was that I was capitol, and Dad secretly eats French food! The whole night was hilarious! I'll send you a copy of the video!

YOU SHOULD TOTALLY COME OVER THIS WEEK-END AND WE COULD SPIKE THE FOOD AGAIN!

I have a whole list of things to do to Oxford...

I haven't done world domination before, because I didn't have enough allies. Duh...

I talked to Prussia, he said he'd help if we renamed Earth "Prussia" after we take over the world.

-Going to buy weapons, London

London,

First off, how are you planning on breaking into my house when my dad and mom…err…Finland are both there? They'd hear you. If they didn't I would yell that I was being kidnapped.

Oh jeez, I hope the entire UK doesn't destroy itself. Well, actually, if we were planning world domination…that could be a good thing! Right?

Hmm, maybe I'll come. I still have no idea what I would say to England. If I do, we could invite a bunch of people over and spike the food. (again…if they destroy themselves, we're closer to world domination) Just make sure Russia doesn't come. That would be…scary.

A list? I can always help you with this list. I might even be able to add to it. For example, I learned how to call someone and make the caller ID a different number.

So we're naming the Earth Prussia? That should be interesting…

I've got a lot of blue paint ready. All you need to do is distract America so I can paint the White House. (Distract him so I can create the distraction! Haha…)

What's next?

-Sealand


	107. Alaska 1

Dear Sealand,

I admire your courage to declare yourself a country! I think you're one, too!

But I have to ask, does being friends with Latvia mean you have to see Russia a lot? He's my father, and he kind of scares me...It's a good thing I live with America now!

-Alaska, who does NOT eat moose or walrus, for the record.

Alaska,

Thank you! Soon more people will think I'm a country too, I hope.

I see Russia sometimes, but not much. Latvia's afraid of him, so he likes to come over rather than me go over there. I've never really talked to him, but he doesn't seem as scary as everyone says. I'm not sure I want to find out…

-Sealand


	108. London 16

Sealand,

I can kidnap you with out anyone else knowing, because I am like a bloody Ninja...

Yeah, that would be a good thing if all of the UK destroyed itself! as long as it's not in the literal since...

You don't have to talk to my dad, we could avoid him all weekend! I will not invite Russia, because then Belarus might come. And she's one of the few people that scares me...

I love prank calling people!

Naming Earth "Prussia" is gonna be so awesome! Prussia is an epic person, he's great at annoying my dad. Any one who annoys my dad, is a friend of mine!

I'll call America and tell him that all the McDonalds in Europe are being attacked by aliens and we are in dire need of a "Hero"

NOW GO PAINT AMERICA'S BLOODY WHITE HOUSE BLUE WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED FROM THE REAL DISTRACTION!

-A very excited, London

London,

Now I'm afraid of being kidnapped. Thanks…

I didn't mean literally. I mean they'd be so busy arguing that they would be all distracted.

I'm not sure ignoring England is a good idea. It wasn't his fault. Hold on, now I'm defending him? I blame Wales.

Belarus? I only sort-of met her once at America's Christmas party. Russia was in the middle of threatening people to become one with him and she jumped in the window like a kitty cat. Then Latvia covered my eyes so I'm not sure what happened.

Okay, so the world's new name will be Prussia.

The White House is blue now. When he gets back from his hero mission he's going to want to kill something, so we need to get rid of ALL evidence.

Speaking of which, how do you get permanent paint off your hands?

-Sealand


	109. Singapore 14

Sealand,

...You don't wanna know what I said.

Thankfully, not with Russia, but it's still bad...

THEY WANT ME AND LATVIA TO GET MARRIED TTATT

From, a very frustrated Singapore

Singapore,

Yes, actually I do want to know what you said.

You're getting married to LATVIA? Oh wow, that's going to be an awkward conversation when I see him next. Uh, well, good luck. Latvia is really nice, just quiet. I'm sure it could be worse.

-Sealand


	110. Alaska 2

Dear Sealand,

Trust me, you DON'T. He's like a grizzly cub: Cute on the outside, freakin' scary on the inside! But anyway, I'm sorry about Jerkland. Let me know if I should ask Canada to send a polar bear after him. Kumajiro wouldn't hurt him, but it would be fun to see him scared!

-Alaska

Alaska,

Come on, I'm sure he's not that bad. Canada…? Oh right! I'm trying to stop forgetting about him because I know what it's like to be forgotten. Tell him I said 'Hi' and 'Merry Christmas!' He'd send a polar bear after Jerkland? I'd love to see that! You know what's weird? When I asked Canada what his bear's name was, he told me he forgot.

-Sealand


	111. London 17

Sealand,

If you weren't afraid of being kidnapped, I'd send you to a bloody psychologist.

Belarus is one of the few people who terrifies me.

If your hands have been dyed blue due to the pigments in the paint, than the hair dye remover I sent with this letter should help. But if you have dried paint on your hands, then I suggest you scrub really hard. If that doesn't work, than were bloody gloves!

Is there any more evidence that we should get rid of? Eye witnesses perhaps? I haven't used my sword in decades... *slowly inches towards her closet filled with hair supplies and weapons, several of which are illegal*

-A very pumped-up, London

P.S. I shall now quote America, "I say we hit Italy first because they can't drive and are usually drunk!"

London,

Thanks a lot. Now I obsessively watch my window at night, expecting to see you.

Belarus terrifies you? Okay, I give up. Someday, I'll have to meet her because I'm not sure how she could be so scary.

Thanks for the hair dye remover. It helped a lot. Sweden got scared because he thought I got frostbite or something.

I don't think anyone saw me, but feel free to get rid of anyone suspicious. I don't want America mad at me.

…Wait, hold on. Illegal weapons? You continue to scare me…

Okay, Italy works. Now how do you suppose we do that? Oh, and make sure no one knows what we're doing. Someone might put two-and-two together and figure out about the blue White House.

-Sealand


	112. New Zealand 1

Kia ora Sealand!

It's New Zealand here, how are ya? I'm not sure if you'd remember me, I'm a member of the Commonwealth, so i've spent a lot of time hanging out at Arthur's house. And i really think you're barking up the wrong tree 'bout England, y'know. He likes to complain, but he does actually care.

You're really lucky not to be a proper nation, y'know. I'd love to be able to live without paperwork ambushing me when i'm not watching...

Please excuse my crap handwriting...there've been a coupla big Earthquakes in Christchruch that have stirred up the wound on my knee from the last years worth of Earthquakes and the pain is killing me. Luckily no one's been hurt in these last coupla shocks...

Wishing ya a merry christmas,

Hei kona mai, Tamaiti,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland

New Zealand

New Zealand,

I think I remember seeing you a few times. You think I'm wrong about Jerkland? How?

Well, I want to be a country. It'd be nice to be noticed. Also, I'd show England that I didn't need his help.

You're handwriting is good. You have earthquakes? Aw, that must stink. I'm glad no one's been hurt.

Merry Christmas!

-Sealand


	113. ShunKazamisGirl 6

Dear Sealand,

..wow, bummer. T_T Anyway, can I ask you a question? You know the Christmas carol, "The Twelve Days of Christmas"? What would you do to the following: A partridge in a pear tree, 2 turtle doves, 3 French hens, 4 calling birds, 5 golden rings, 6 geese-a-laying, 7 swans-a-swimming, 8 maids-a-milking, 9

ladies dancing, 10 lords-a-leaping, 11 pipers piping, and 12 drummers drumming? Just wondering because the very thought was stuck in my head lately...

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

((To the author: What about you? What WOULD you do to the following

people/things over there?))

ShunKazamis-Girl,

What would do with them? Starting from the end, I'd make the drummers and pipers into a band. Lords? I don't think I would know what I would do with leaping lords. I'd let the ladies dancing dance to the music of my pipers-and-drummers band. I would probably give the maids more cows to milk and then sell the milk. I would use that money to build a pond for the swans and geese. I'd sell the rings. I would probably lose the calling birds anyways. The French hens I'd give to France. I'd probably let the doves go free and also the partridge. I love pears, so I'd plant the tree.

-Sealand

((I have NO idea! Haha. Did you know if you count up all the gifts[1 partridge X sang 12 times= 12, etc.] then you get 364 gifts? Yes, I'm a big math nerd. What about you?))


	114. Siberia 15

England: Let's go! *leads everyone into the car*

Sealand: *looks at Siberia* Did you really see Flying Mint Bunny?

Siberia: Da.

Russia: She has an active imagination.

England: Flying Mint Bunny is real!

Sealand: Whatever you say…

England: *backs car out and hits something* What was that?

Sealand: Not sure.

England: Well go check then!

Sealand: *gets out of car and walks around behind it* You hit my sunflowers, jerk!

Russia: Sunflowers?

Siberia: Da, I sent him some.

England: They're just flowers.

Sealand: Do you know hard I worked to grow those?

Latvia: I-I'm sure they're fine. *gets out of car and walks to Sealand* Oh.

Russia: *calls* C'mon, malyutka! We are leaving : *looks up from the floor* Eh? Ah, da! *pets the air & giggles* Coming! *gets up & holds onto Russia's arm tightly*Sealand: *looks at her* Were you just...?Siberia: *smiles & nods* Da! Flying Mint Bunny is so cute!England: *smiles* He seems to've taken a liking to you!Siberia: Really?Latvia: Oh dear...Russia: *looks down at her* Malyutka, you really can see it? & you feel fine, da?Siberia: *nods* Da!Russia: *feels her forehead* No fever...England: *puts his hands on his hips* She isn't sick! She's as sane as I am! *glances at both Russians; mumbles* Almost, at : *glares at him*


	115. Singapore 15

Sealand,

I'd rather not scar you for life.

I guess it will be awkward...

I know Latvia's nice. He's a good guy-Humble, simple, cute-Wait, no! *blushing* Dammit...

He's apologizing to me right now. Maybe marrying him wont be bad. I mean, trading with Russia will become easier... And then I can contact Europe more easily... Then I can fix this and that and this and that and this and that...

Promise me you wont tell anyone, especially Mr. England and Hong Kong! And China too!

From, Singapore

Singapore,

Aw, come on! Tell me.

Ha, you DO like Latvia! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

I was talking to him yesterday. When I mentioned you, he started to panic and asked me if I wanted a cookie. It was kind of funny, but I felt bad for him. I think he likes you too. All I said was that I was writing to you, and then he freaked out.

Great job. Be optimistic!

-Sealand


	116. Trinidad 2

Sealand,

I'm quite well, thank you. I remember that Christmas...I think that was the

Christmas Tobago and I set the tree on fire(on accident of course). And if you

want to know, England was kind of a jerk before you got there, too.

Really? You can't? That's strange...Tobago can't either...

Yes, England Told America that when he was younger, but now America's one of

the world's biggest superpowers. Then again, England thought America would be

tiny forever, too.

You live with Sweden and Finland, right? Does that mean you see the other

Nordics too?

From Trinidad

Trinidad,

You set the tree on fire? England kind of pushed me into a closet and it got locked somehow. That was probably what happened to my action figure…

I kind of figured England had always been a jerk.

Well, actually, I've seen one fairy, I think. I was just walking through the house and there was this little flash of light flying around the ceiling. Everyone got all exited until I told them they were crazy.

Yes, I live with Sweden and Finland. I see all the Nordics. Do you know any of them?

-Sealand


	117. London 18

Sealand,

I strike fear in the hearts of all!

SHE IS A BLOODY PSYCHOPATHY! SHE WANTS TO MARRY HER BROTHER! THAT IS SO

BLOODY WRONG! THE ONLY THING SHE IS GOOD FOR, IS MAKING KNIVES!

Hair products, they work miracles.

If anyone looks suspicious, I'll "remove" them...

No, I have illegal hair products! Although, now that I think about it, I think a majority of my weapons are illegal. Apparently Arabic death bombs are only legal in the Saudi Arabia...

Easy, we drug a giant bowl of Pasta with sedatives. When all the Italians are knocked out, We invade!

-London

London,

Yes, yes you do. Except maybe Russia…

Marry her brother? That's all? That isn't THAT insane. I mean, England summons demons and…never mind.

Illegal hair products? I don't even want to know, do I?

Arabic death bombs? Okay, how do you hide all of this from the entire UK? I couldn't even sneak a chocolate bar without England catching me.

Okay, pasta and sedatives. I'll start making some pasta.

Happy Holidays!

-Sealand


	118. Colorado 6

Sealand,

It seems to work for Belarus. *sarcasm*

You painted England's nails pink. Nice job. Ironically my nails are painted pink [though it was supposed to be purple].

The circle of hatred'll end one day, mark my words. Basically anyone I've met with a kid sibling has the same problems as you guys, likw with New York and Montana and me and Wyoming. It's just natural. England doesn't really hate you, it's just sibling rivalry and whatnot. He'll get over it when you're older. They always do. Unless they don't. I wouldn't know anything about that, though.

Wow, that's a funny coincidence! New York made everyone name our spouses too. Montana named hers... David or something. I can't remember. It was like her friend or whatever. New York named hers Tony, after her boyfriend [I still can't believe she's old enough to date AND that's she dating a normal dude], Wyoming lamely refused to name hers and of course you know I named mine Prussia. Germany finished first? I can't believe you guys even got him to play. He MUST'VE been drunk.

I'm curious now, what did you name your wife when you hit the 'marraige' space?

I think I might be able to guess what happened after Latvia covered your eyes... *coughcoughRAPEcough*

-Colorado

Colorado,

Your nails are pink? Nice.

Circle of hatred? Anyways, I don't remember many times when England and I have been near each other and not fought. He has lots of problems with sibling rivalry. Actually, it's more like rivalry in general… I don't think he's getting over it any time soon. He's not exactly good at that.

You named yours Prussia? I thought your crush on him was a secret.

Well, I was the last one to reach the 'marriage' space and England decided that I wasn't "mature" enough to play anymore. It was funnier to watch anyways because whenever someone passed someone else, they would argue. Germany was acting weird. Everyone was…

Rape? ….what's that?

-Sealand


	119. Florida 4

Dear Sea,

My family ain't normal either. Boss America eats like, a million hamburgers in one sitting! Like, who DOES that? I could understand if it was oranges or something, but not that greasy stuff!

Anyways, do you want something for X-mas? Cuz' I already bought gifts for practically everyone I know. Spain, Romano, the states (even California), America, Puerto Rico, and the Virgin Islands. No one mentions Val for some reason. Probably cuz' her name is so awkward.

Well, see ya!

-Florida

Florida,

Hamburgers? England never let me even try a hamburger. He said they make you fat. Oh well. I love oranges, but a million? That's a lot!

X-mas? Oh, right, Christmas. That's what America calls it too. It's different. You don't have to get me anything.

Bye and happy holidays!

-Sealand


	120. London 19

Sealand,

She's just bloody creepy...

Nope! you probably don't want to know!

It's really easy to hide and obtain all this bloody stuff! If you want to obtain something, you need blackmail and connections. If you want to hide something, you need blackmail and a closet with a good lock. The power is always in the bloody blackmail.

Tell me when you have the pasta done, I already have the sedatives... :D

-Happy Christmas, London

London,

I'm not sure how scary one person could be.

Why would someone make hair products illegal anyways?

Blackmail? Huh, I never thought of that. England has some sort of talent for picking locks, or at least he used to. I couldn't ever hide anything from him.

I finished the pasta. I hope it's enough. I have to be careful because I don't want Sweden finding out about our plan. Finland is in the North Pole right now.

Happy Christmas to you, too!

-Sealand


	121. Siberia 16

Sealand: *screams at England* You jerk! It took me weeks to grow them!

England: *rolls his eyes* Oh come off it, they're just bloody flowers!

Sealand: *stands there, growing angry*

Russia: Malyutka & I might be able to fix them, da? *gets out & walks over;

eyes widen* Ah...

Siberia: How bad is it? *follows them; sees the mess & eyes tear up*

Th-they're dead!

England: Is it really that ba-*eyes widen* Oh. That IS bad, isn't it?

Russia: Da.

Siberia: *on the verge of crying*

Russia: *puts arm around her & looks down; dark aura forming* Sentreska

Sibiri...

Siberia: *face turns dark w/ that creepy aura crap* Da?

Russia: *smiles, not fazed at all by both auras* England will by some more.

Sealand: Yeah! Jerkland will by us more!

England: I most certainly will not!

Siberia: *whimpers*

Latvia: Uh oh...

England: Wh-what?

Russia: *turns to him* Do you want to see my little sister cry? B/c once she

finishes crying she gets angry & starts hitting things.

Siberia: *(not paying attention to them) sniffs & brings out pipe; glares at

the car & raises pipe*

England: No! *throws himself between them & hides his face behind his arms*

I-I'll buy s-some more!

Siberia: *not lowering pipe & still glaring* Really?

England: Y-yes!

Siberia: *lowers pipe & smiles sweetly* Ok!

Sealand: What the...?

Latvia: *shakes head* D-don't ask...

Russia: We'd better be heading off, da? If we want to be back in time for-

Siberia: *jumps in his arms & covers his mouth* Nyet! Don't spoil the surprise

big brother!

England: *gets up & heads nervously to the driver's door* H-huh?

Sealand: *excited* Surprise?

Siberia: *climbs into the car & puts a finger to her lips, smiling* Nyet, it

is a secret!

England: *shakes his head & begins driving; mutters* Insane Russians...

England: This 'surprise' better not involve Sealand and sugar.

Russia: Hmm?

England: Well, last Christmas when he came to visit me, I had a few candy canes on my tree and Sealand decided-

Sealand: Please don't tell that story…

Russia: I'd like to hear it.

Siberia: Da.

England: See? Your friends want to hear it. *smiles*

Sealand: No, I really don't think they do.

England: *ignores him* So I had the candy canes and Sealand decided to eat all of them. After that he came to dinner and was acting weird. I asked him what the problem was and he said…*looks at Sealand* go ahead.

Sealand: *mumbles*

England: Louder….I thought it was cute.

Sealand: I was….I was playing with the unicorns. *stares at the car floor*

Latvia: *nervously laughs*

England: And there was this other time-

Sealand: No more stories. They get the point.

Russia: Don't interrupt him.

Latvia: One t-time when Sea was o-over, someone h-had made c-cookies and left th-them out, so-

Sealand: I had one cookie.

Latvia: I-I'm not so sure about th-that.

Sealand: Well…maybe two.


	122. Singapore  16

Sealand,

I don't want to scar you.

*blushes* S-Shut up... I like Hong Kong, not Latvia...

You know what, screw this. My life just became more complicated.

*giggles* He's so jumpy... Hong Kong's always so quiet... *scowls*

F*** this shit. I'm going to go visit Father Eyebrows and cook food.

He has a nicer kitchen anyway (not that he deserves it)

I have black-mail material :D

During WW1 and WW2 Pirate Gentleman Iggy became a punching bag for anyone who

threatened Belgium's independence. He cushioned all the attacks and there was

even a big massacre of British soldiers, just for Belgium.

Belgium is this pretty girl who tried to make friends with him after she got

her independence. Smell something funny?

From, Singapore

Singapore,

You sure? You seem to like Latvia a lot. You called him cute.

What's so complicated about it?

Why would you go to Jerkland's to cook?

I haven't heard that stuff about Belgium. I'm going to remember that for a LONG time. Hehe.

-Sealand

P.S. Happy Christmas!


	123. Trinidad 3

Sealand,

I...um...kind of know Iceland... I mean, we kind of hang out sometimes! Well, sometimes I have to tell Norway not to pick on him, and Iceland get's all red and I think angry? I'm not really sure...

Anywho, does Sweden and Finland let you eat candy sometimes? I remember before we could never have any unless we finished all of our food. Horrid, horrid memories...

Also, I think I will send you some sweets with the next letter(Chocolate waffers, fruits, others).

From, Trinidad

Trinidad,

You know Iceland? That's neat. I don't know the rest of the Nordics that well, but Iceland seems nice.

Candy? Yes, Finland set out a whole bunch of candy that he said he got from the North Pole. England never let me have any until I finished dinner. I never had candy then…

-Sealand


	124. Colorado 7

Sealand,

Well, whatever happens happens, I suppose. I wouldn't really know much about it even though I have one with Wyoming. I isolate myself a lot. Not like to the point where it's a problem or anything, though.

It is, but New York's cool. She wouldn't tell because I have secrets of her that would get her in sooo much trouble! I just use that as blackmail.

You weren't "mature" enough to play anymore? Dang, man. England treats you a little too much like a kid. Montabna's (technically) younger than you and she didn't have to stop playing. Germany was acting weird? Define what he was doing.

Good lord, you don't what rape is? Well, Sealnd *parenting voice* when a man or a woman loves someone very much who doesn't love them back, they jump them and force them into non-consensual sex. If you don't know what sex is, look it up on Google because asking England would be pointless. He'd just be all

"WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT WORD? FRAAAANCE! I MUST KILL HIM oh and you're grounded!". And that would suck.

-Colorado [who probably shouldn't be explaining rape to a 12 year-old lol~]

Colorado,

I guess you're right.

You blackmail people? Haha, nice. Blackmail is easy because you don't have to be stronger or anything, am I right?

Well, since there were all adults playing anyways, it was kind of weird playing. I thought the game was going to be the cause of WW3 or something. About half the people dropped out because any of the 'having kids' spaces would get some sort of remark from France. Yes, Germany was acting weird. He wasn't all uptight and mean.

I know what sex is. I've spoken to France for a minute once before Jerkland yelled some words I'm not allowed to use at him. They both scare me…but for different reasons. Hopefully no further explaination is needed there…

-Sealand


	125. Finland 1

Dear Sealand,

Moi moi good luck in becoming a country. You know Sweden and I will always support you as long as your home before 10:00. I hope you can show all those countries that doubted you that you deserve a place among the most powerful nations. Merry Christmas and good job on being a good nation and making me- SANTA very proud.

Love, Finland.

PS don't forget your cooking lessions tomorrow. And I'm not your mommy I'm your other parent.

Mommy,

Hi! Thank you, I'll be home at night, I promise. Merry Christmas. Daddy already told me that you're Santa. He sort of had to after I saw a sleigh and reindeer sitting in our front yard. Wow, that was a weird conversation… I'll come to the cooking lesson, but I'm a good cook already. Just because England taught me to cook doesn't mean… Um, never mind, I get it now.

-Sealand


	126. Nauru 11

Dear Peter,

A mutt...er, that's all I really know about her.

I guess I understand how that's confusing. Honestly, I like your brothers (except maybe Scotland) but was drugging England really necessary? Idiots.

I wish I could make more profit though...

Your friend,

Nauru

P.S. I know my wallet is tight...but do you want anything for Christmas?

Nauru,

I didn't see the rest of my siblings much when I lived with England. I feel the same way, so whoop-de-do, my family is made up of a jerk and some idiots. Great…

Aw, I bet soon you'll invent something super-amazing and sell it and make lots of money.

You don't have to get me anything, especially if you need the money for something else.

-Sealand


	127. Siberia 17

Siberia: *laughs*

Russia: *smiles* No sugar for Sealand then, da?

England: *shakes his head* Nope.

Sealand: *grumbles*

Latvia: S-so where a-are we going a-anyway?

Siberia: *excited* Da! Where to, Mr England?

((Sorry it's so short! I have zero wi-fi D: Happy Christmas!))

England: Well, where do you guys want to go?

Sealand: Ooh, how about-

England: No.

Russia: I know this nice little place that serves many different things.

Siberia: I remember that place!

Russia: *writes down directions and hands paper to England* Here.

England: I've been there. It's nice.

Sealand: Where?

England: You've never been there.

Sealand: Well maybe I have.

England: You haven't.

Sealand: Fine.


	128. Singapore 17

Sealand,

*blushes*

It's complicated because I might end up liking 2 guys!

Cause, he has a big beautiful kitchen that he can't use properly.

*laughs* You know, he had a war with Iceland because of fish.

Come to my wedding... *irritated face* It's on December 30...

*smiles* Same with you Sealand! You know, I wasn't given a break for Christmas! You should come visit me for Lunar New Year! Ask China when it is, cause I can't find my calendar.

Darn... I have to give red envelopes now this year...

From, Singapore

Singapore,

A big beautiful kitchen? Huh, I never noticed because whenever he was in the kitchen, I got scared.

Fish? Really? Haha.

I will absolutely be at your wedding.

You didn't get a break on Christmas? That's sad.

Lunar New Year? I've never heard of that. Well, maybe I have and I just wasn't listening.

Red envelopes? Is that a good or a bad thing?

-Sealand


	129. Tokyo 2

To My Friend Sealand,

^_^ Hi again! I'm doing fine,thank you for asking!

Everyone says that I talk alot, even Sweden had to admit it. ;n;

Oh yeah, wanna come over to my place and watch anime sometime? You know, when Jerkland isn't bossing you around?

Oh, you have NO idea how talkative I am. I can go on forever, and sometimes I annoy poor Japan.

Have good dreams,

Tokyo ;D

Hi Tokyo,

Yay, you wrote back! I thought you forgot about me or something.

Jerkland doesn't boss me around much anymore. I'd love to come over sometime.

Poor Japan? He doesn't seem very easily irritated.

-Sealand


	130. Atlantis 1

hey, Peter! my name is Atlantis, but you can call me Aqua! I'm a new nation in the center of the atlantic ocean. I have only two citizans and a cocanut named Paul. wanna be friends? I'm the only kid where i'm from and it gets a bitlonely out here by my self.

Hi Aqua.

You're a new nation? Congratulations! How old are you? Sure, I want to be friends. They're aren't many nations that are so young. I'm sorry you're lonely. You should go to World Meetings. Some of the countries there are nice once you get to know them.

-Sealand


	131. Colorado 8

Sealand,

Blackmail is fun too.

Really? They dropped out because they thought France would make remarks? I would've landed on that space it to GET a remark from France. It'd be fun. He wasn't all uptight and mean, huh? Well, he's not mean I don't think. He's just a little... frustrated. All the time.

Who can blame him? He hangs out with Italy all freakin' day and I bet Prussia annoys him constantly. Unless Italy DOESN'T annoy him and he loves Italy... which he probably does.

Ah, I see. Darn Jerkland, always interrupting France's fun~

-Colorado

Colorado,

Yes, but I'm sure everyone ha their own reasons for dropping out. France's remarks sot of stopped halfway through. The reason is simple: Switzerland brought Lichtenstein along and she started asking what France meant.

I guess Germany isn't mean, but he does scare me sometimes when he yells. Especially when I'm hiding under the table at a meeting and he yells about how everything needs to be more orderly.

Germany loves Italy? Like…as a friend?

-Sealand


	132. Siberia 18

England: *drives*

Sealand: *still arguing* Well how do you kno-

England: Because I know so drop it!

Sealand: *mutters*

Siberia: *points & smiles* There it is!

England: *pulls into the parking lot*

Everyone: *get out*

England: *looks at Sealand* Still think you've here?

Sealand: *glares* No...

England: What did I tell you?

Sealand: Well, it would be nice if you would tell me something once in awhile.

England: What do you mean?

Sealand: Like when you left me without-

England: Would you drop that already?

Sealand: Never.

Russia: Let's all just go inside.

Siberia: Da. No fighting.

Latvia: Sealand, y-you guys d-don't need to fight about everything, d-do y-you?

Sealand: But he- *sighs* No. I'll be mature about this, I guess.

England: You being mature?

Sealand: What's that supposed to mean?


	133. Singapore 18

Sealand,

The Cod War is what they call it. Something about fishing grounds.

I'd like it if you made sure your "dearest brothers" (that includes America and Canada) from doing anything embarrassing, or stop them from embarrassing me at least.

But I will get a break for the New Years, so you should come over, and I'll cook for you, and introduce you to my siblings.

They contain money. Only married people give them.

From, Singapore

Singapore,

A war over fishing grounds? Huh, that's different.

Oh no, what did my brothers do? I can't exactly stop them, because I don't have that much power. I'll talk to Canada (if I can find him…) but I doubt I can do anything about America or Jerkland or anyone. They'd either ignore me or laugh at me.

I'd love to come over and meet your siblings. Hopefully, I'll see you then.

-Sealand


	134. Trinidad 4

Mi amigo Sealand,

How is the weather where you live? At my place it is quite warm, would you like to visit sometime? I have beaches that you would like, too! Of course, If your Papa Sweden and your...uh...Finland let you! ^_^

What did you get from Santa this year? How was your Christmas this year? :)

Do any countries bother you? The ones that actually see you and/or recognize you? America tends to drop by unexpectedly, annoying me about some singer named...huh...I forgot her name, Nicki-Nicki something... She comes from me apparently...

Feliz tarde de Navidad(Merry late Christmas), Trinidad

Trinidad,

It snowed once, but it's all melted now. Now it's just cold. I'd love to visit sometime. I think my parents will let me.

This year I got superhero action figures from Santa. One of them looks a lot like America… What did you get? My Christmas was fun. How about yours? I love holidays!

Bother me? Jerkland bothers me. That's about it. I try not to get on other countries' bad sides. They're all bigger than me. The rest of my brothers aren't really that bad, except I always feel like I'm forgetting one of them…Oh right! It's Canada. I hate forgetting people.

America bothers you about a singer? Oh, wow.

-Sealand


	135. Texas 8

Beyond Seaman.

Happy Christmas dude. Sorry ya haven't heard from me for a while. School is killer. Did you have a good Christmas? Kansas and Missouri were at it again , but hey! What's an ex- country to do, right? I have this weird thing where I send all of my gifts late. Enjoy minifruit cakes little dude.

Later,

Alli Gonzalez

Alli,

Happy Christmas to you too! My Christmas was good, how about yours? Thanks for the minifruit cakes. I hope your siblings work out whatever their problems are… Do you ever miss being your own country? I was just wondering. By the way, I sent you cookies with this letter. Do they taste good?

-Sealand


	136. Atlantis 2

Peter! Thanks! I'm six but i look seven. Um, I've never...left atlantis...but your idea seems good. Do you really think other nations will like me? I'm really not that special, unless you count my cherry orchards.

Aqua

Aqua,

You're only six? Wow. Is it difficult to be your own country at such a young age? You've never left home? Not even once? Don't you get lonely? Anyways, I think other nations will like you. I can't yet see a reason they wouldn't.

-Sealand


	137. Colorado 9

Hi Sealand,

Maybe a few had their own reasons, but I'm sure it was basically France's fault. Good thing his remarks stopped or I'm sure he would have gotten everyone to drop out of the game.

He CAN be scary, I'll give you that. All Germans can be VERY scary, especially where I live. Germans act like Germans even more than they actually are German here.

...and no. I don't mean as a friend. I'll never mean as a friend.

-Colorado

Colorado,

I guess it was France's fault. Whatever he said must've been bad, but I didn't get it. I tried to ask him, but England whispered something to him and he stopped talking.

You don't mean like a friend? Then…like a brother? I don't get it.

Happy New Year!

-Sealand


	138. Finland 2

Dear Sealand,

Your getting better at cooking. To think you were terrible because the sugar was on the top shelf and the salt was on the bottom. In retrospect maybe that wasn't the best idea. Also just because England says some things like git please don't repeat them Su-san almost had a heart attack when you called him a wanker. That was a bad dinner. I wanted to remind you that taking the food that Russia offers you is a bad idea, he always poisons it. YOU GOT SENT TO THE HOSPITAL FOR GOODNESS SAKE! On a calmer note would you like to go ice skating on Monday?

Love,

Momm- FINLAND

Dear Mommy,

Thank you. I switched the salt and the sugar, by the way. Now I can make cookies without almost falling off a chair getting sugar. I can't use England's fancy words anymore? Aw, you're no fun. It's funny to see people's reactions. Russian gummy bears taste good though! They make the world look all blurry and funny! I don't care if I have to go the hospital. I shall have my Russian gummy bears. Yes, I would love to go ice skating. By the way, Daddy is making me go over to Jerkland's next weekend. I don't want to.

-Sealand


	139. Hutt River Providence 1

Hey Sealand

I'm the Hutt River Province and I think you're a real country. I'm a micronation like you, maybe my sister Wy told you about me? England's just a jerk don't let him get to you kid, okay?

David Paterson (The Hutt River Province)

Hi David,

Thank you. Um, I might have heard about you. Sometimes I have a habit of not listening. I won't let him get to me, don't worry. Good luck in becoming a more noticed country!

-Sealand


	140. London 20

Sealand,

My locks have the most ridiculous codes and such. Dad would never be able to pick them. Even if he could, I still have several pictures and videos that he would hate to be given out to people...

I set the trap for the Italians!

Christmas is HORRIBLE right now and you aren't here! I'm coming to get you and you are gonna stay the rest of the week at our place. PLEASE COME! I BEG OF YOU!

I'd write more, but Dad wants me and my siblings to go out and spread the Holiday cheer, So I've decide to lead my siblings into a prank war against the younger royals. It brings joy to me, so I think it falls under "Spreading holiday cheer"

We're all having a great time, and most of my siblings (that means all except for Oxford) really want to meet you. Happy Christmas and visit soon!

-London

P.S. My siblings are also masters in the art of kidnapping, so you better come bloody quick!

London,

Ridiculous codes? Great. More blackmail? Why am I not surprised?

You did? Great!

You're having a bad Christmas? Aw. I'm still not coming. I have a new hiding spot and you'll never guess where. I'm serious, it's near impossible.

Yay, go prank people. That sounds fun.

By the way, I told my parents that if I go missing, to search the entire UK first. (Mostly because I'm not sure anyone else would go to the trouble of kidnapping me.) I don't think you want to get my dad angry, because when he gets angry, he goes into 'Viking mode.' Nobody needs to see that.

-Sealand


	141. Nauru 12

Dear Peter,

Ah, well, Australia looked after me...and England a little bit...so that sort of, kinda makes us like family! So, not everyone is an idiot (despite what Wy says about me)!

I doubt that... What can I invent at the moment that'll make me much profit?

Uh...I made you a seagull plushie, so that's why it took a while to get you a gift. I...probably sound cheap and it most likely sucks, but I had to give you something!

I even used Mr. Puffin as a model...I know it seems strange to use a puffin for a seagull...um, do you like it?

Your friend,

Nauru

Nauru,

A family? Well, yes, I guess so.

I don't know. Use your imagination. What's something lots of people would like to have?

I love the plushie. It's really cute. You used a puffin as a model for a seagull? That's a neat idea. See? you're really creative! I'm sure you can find something to make money off of! You're really good at making plushies. They look hard to make!

-Sealand


	142. ShunKazamisGirl 7

Dear Sealand,

Wow.. those sure are interesting answers. Anyway, I'm just wondering: why do you exactly call England a jerk? Is there a reason behind it, just wondering. There IS a lot of other names that you can call him, you know..

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

ShunKazamis-Girl,

There isn't a real reason why I chose the word jerk, but there are reasons why I DON'T call him certain things. When I used to live with him, I couldn't say certain words(even though he said them) because he would freak out and call France and start screaming "France why would you teach him words like that? He's too young!" Now I can't say them because my adoptive parents told me not to. Why, what do you think I should call him?

-Sealand


	143. Siberia 19

England: *scoffs* It means that you have never once been mature about

anything!

Sealand: I have to!

England: Name one time.

Sealand: When you-

Siberia: *small pout* I said no fighting, da?

Sealand: Yes, bu-

Russia: Nyet, no buts.

Siberia: *nods* Da.

Sealand: Alright...

England: Ha!

Sealand: *glares at him*

Siberia: *smiles sweetly; creepy aura returns* Mr England...no fighting,

please?

England: Well-

Siberia: *puppy dog face & intensely creepy aura* Pleeeeeease?...

England: *sweatdrop & nervously laughs* S-sure...

Siberia: *smiles* Yay!

Russia: *laughs*

Sealand: *laughs* I win!

England: No I just-*looks at Siberia nervously* Uh…

Sealand: Yay!

England: *checking pockets* Sealand, where is my phone?

Sealand: I don't know.

England: Give it back. *hesitates* Please.

Sealand: No, I really don't have it.

England: I'm serious, give it back.

Siberia: No fighting I said.

England: Uh…right. I'm not fighting.

Sealand: I wasn't fighting either.

England: Exactly, now just hand me my phone and we can go inside.

Sealand. But. I. Don't. Have. Your. Phone.

Siberia: Fighting now?

Sealand & England: No.

Russia: Let's just go inside, alright?

Sealand: Okay.

England: My phone?


	144. Singapore 19

Sealand,

So... I got married today. This is so awkward! I'm going to have to move in with Latvia and all! I still get to stay at my house for tonight.

Let's see, China cried, but Vietnam didn't, Mr. England walked me to down the aisle because China was crying too much, Estonia was Latvia's best man, Philippines was my maid of honor, Russia called me daughter-in-law, Estonia sang and played piano, the whole Asia decorated the reception room, Latvia

actually carried me bridal-style... How many crazy events happened?

You know, Mr. England and Mr. Wales made my gown...

Wait... Since we're m-married, doesn't that mean that I have to... T-That w-we h-have t-to s-sleep *blushes* b-beside e-each o-other? I-I o-only r-realized t-that n-now...

What do I do? What do I do? *trembling* H-Help m-me S-Sealand!

From,

Singapore

Singapore,

I hope you two are very happy together.

England helped make the gown? Oh wow, that makes sense now. See, I was sort of 'forced' to visit him for awhile. I found a dress in his closet. Phew, that's one less thing I have to worry about.

While I was visiting Latvia earlier, he asked me the same question. I…uh…don't know. I don't think I can help you with that. I guess…talk to him about it. Maybe you'll work something out. Good luck.

Happy New Year!

-Sealand


	145. Texas 9

Tiny Country,

No, Kansas and Missouri have been at each others throats since the 1800s, ya know. Bleeding Kansas? This year I was forced to be around everyone. Your cookies were fabulous! You're welcome. I, like, mass produce them. At times, I had to make a choice,but I feel like I made the right one.

Laters,

Alli Gonzalez

Alli,

I'm not THAT tiny. Well, I hope they work things out eventually. Forced to be around people? Does that mean you don't exactly like everyone? Really? Thank you! You mass produce them? That's cool. I hope you made the right choice.

-Sealand


	146. Atlantis 3

Peter,

Yeah, it's sorta hard but my boss Lacy says hard work will make me stronger. Lacy doesn't think I'm old enough to meet other countries. She doesn't know I write to you either. It gets very lonely. Lacy tries to hide my existance from the world becuz she's afraid the humans will corrupt me. What does corrupt

mean?

Do you think i could go to a world meeting with you?

Aqua

Aqua,

It seems hard to get stronger if you can't make any allies. Also, everyone should b allowed to make friends with other people. I hope you don't get in trouble for writing to me. I'm sorry if you do. Corrupt means telling lies to get money and stuff. I don't think that will happen.

I'd love to have someone to talk to at world meetings. Of course you can come.

-Sealand


	147. Colorado 10

Sealand,

England probably threatened to curse him or something. I wouldn't be able to guess what he said otherwise.

Not like a brother either. You know what I'm getting at, right? It should be obvious.

Happy new year to you too!

-Colorado

Colorado,

I'm not sure what he said either, but it worked.

I don't get it. I'm only 12. (I say that to France a lot. It usually gets answers…)

Did you do anything special on New Year's? I heard they do something really big in New York, but that's all I know about American New Years.

-Sealand


	148. Czech Republic 1

Dear Sealand,

Hey this is Czech Republic, or Alina. You and I are quite similar in the fact some people don't know we're countries, I feel your pain man, but don't worry, I think you're a country.

Also Sealand, it could be worse, Russia could take you over.

Love,

Czech Republic.

Czech Republic,

Hi. Thanks for writing. I know you're a country. Right between Germany and Poland, right? You're on all the maps. That's two differences. People know where you are and you're on all the maps. Those are both goals of mine.

Russia taking over? Well, I suppose that would be worse. Then I wouldn't be a country at all. At least he probably cooks better than Jerkland.

-Sealand


	149. La Italia Isles 3

La Italia Isles:(Oh mai gosh I forgot about this!..I am gonna keep sending

stuff in now! Its fun and sealands the best!)

Ciao Sealand~

I haven't been on in awhile Because big brother Romano was being a Jerk!...If you want to know what I mean...He is What England is to you...only with better food and a worse attitude...well, I guess it's Okay Cause Feliciano let me use his computer...Anywho sorry for Romano..Hmph! He can be such a pain! Oh! And attached to this letter is a box of pasta that Italy made..and a cookie ^^ So how have things been?..was it hard to become a nation? and if you see Latvia or TNRC can you say to them for me?~

~Arrevaderche!~La Italia Isles.

Ps: If Romano tries to chew you out at all just yell 'FRANCE' as loud as you can and he will disappear! XD

La Italia Isles,

'Better food and worse attitude' is such an amazing description. Thanks for the pasta and the cookie. They tasted great. I'm teaching myself to cook better because England tried to teach me once and no one needs another cook like him. Things have been pretty good, because of the holidays and stuff. How were your holidays? Did you get any really fun presents? Becoming a nation wasn't hard. England just sort of left me alone one day, so it was easy. I guess he was hoping I'd disappear or something, but I didn't. I think you could do it too, if you really wanted. Except Italy and Romano might not want to give you up. Romano started talking to me about you once during a meeting. I just casually walked over towards Germany and Italy thought the two of them were fighting so he started to cry a little bit. Then I just walked away. It was easy. Do either of your brothers ever take you to meetings?

-Sealand


	150. Latvia 1

Dear Peter

W-Why didn't you tell me you w-were writing l-letters? I-I told y-you when I s-started writing letters!

A-Anyways, h-how are you? H-Has M-Mr England b-been giving you any trouble?

Y-Your friend,

Latvia

Raivis Galante

Latvia,

Hi! I didn't tell you? Aw, I'm sorry. I was so sure I mentioned it somewhere or another. Wait…maybe that was someone else.

I'm good. How are you? Jerkland has been leaving me alone…mostly, lately. No one has been mean to you, have they?

-Sealand


	151. London 21

Sealand,

I have plenty of black-mail. Unfortunately, Dad has made a horrid decision recently and no amount of spreading embarrassing pictures will change his mind. Yes, the end has come. ENGLAND IS SENDING ME TO A BLOODY BOARDING SCHOOL!

The queen was a little angry about the prank war(it resulted in a Christmas tree on fire...) so she suggested that since I was the "inventor of the horrific idea" Dad should send me to a, "Boarding school of high-class that will teach me how to be a proper lady, and keep me from destroying all of the

UK in the process." those were the queen's words, not mine...

My new school is starting on the third of January, that's a full week before my siblings have to go to school! It gets worse, the school has a strict dress code and I won't be allowed to dye my hair "un-natural colors"

I don't plan on kidnapping you anytime soon, and we may need to put world domination on a pause. We can go back to it as soon as I get back from school.

I'm gonna go shoot some fire works now, have a happy new year and I hope yours will be better than mine!

-a slightly sad, London

London,

A boarding school? That's horrible! Hmm, maybe you should stop some of the pranking, because that seems to be the problem. Hold on…the third of January is tomorrow! I hope you get my letter before then. What color is your hair now and is it weird to have it look…more…normal?

I'm fine with putting our plan on pause, but what about the trap you set for the Italians? Germany will wonder, don't you think?

Fireworks? I hope you didn't set anything else on fire.

Oh, one last thing. America is furious about the white, err, blue house. He's going around questioning everybody! He hasn't 'talked'(more like threatened) to me yet, but what should I say. I overheard England say he thought it was one of his children. I hope you don't get blamed for that, because it was me.

Try not to get into too much trouble in your new school.

-Sealand

PS. I think I'm going to kidnap flying mint bunny, because Jerkland keeps (directly and indirectly) trying to mess with me. Hopefully, I'll be able to see him this time.


	152. Siberia 20

Sealand: C'mon! *takes Siberia's-who then takes Latvia's-hand & skips

to the door*

Siberia: *giggles*

Latvia: *smiles & laughs quietly*

England: But...my phone...

Russia: I will call it, da? *pulls out his phone*

England: H-how do you have my number?...

Russia: That is not for you to know, da?

England: *stares at him* ...

*"Bad Romance" starts playing*

England & Russia: !

Russia: *looks around; then at Englands lower backside*

England: Wh-what the bloody hell are yo-?

Russia: *reaches into England's back pocket & pulls out his iPhone, loudly

playing Gaga* This is it, da?

England: *turns around & blushes* Y-yes! *takes it from Russia & quickly stops

the music*

Russia: You have one of Alfred's most popular songs as a ringtone?

England: I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking about!

Russia: *smiles creepily*

England: Wh-what are yo-?

Sealand: *calls from a table outside the restruant* Hey, Jerkland!

England: Huh, err, what is it?

Sealand: Hurry up!

Siberia: Da, so we can eat.

Russia: Coming.

England: *blushes and changes ringtone; starts walking towards restaurant* Right…

Sealand: What is it now?

Russia: Have you heard his ringtone lately?

Sealand: Yes!

Russia: It is funny, da?

Latvia: Hmm?

Siberia: What is it?

Sealand: He secretly loves American music. *laughs*

England: No I don't.

Siberia: Really?

Sealand: *grabs England's phone and pushes a button* You locked it?

England: Yes, because you like messing with it, deleting my e-mails and such.

Sealand: That wasn't me. I wish it was, but it wasn't.

England: Stop lying.

Sealand: But-

Siberia: *creepy aura appears again* Fighting?


	153. Singapore 20

Sealand,

I guess...

In his closet? Really?

For some reason, I was suddenly forced to move to Latvia's house yesterday evening against my will. It was the most awkward thing ever. We stood in front of the bedroom door for... An hour. I only got to sleep at 3:00 am! And I woke up at 5:00 am. I was so restless... I kept moving further from him, until I would reach the edge of the bed, almost fall of, roll over to the side, face the opposite direction, see Latvia, and the cycle repeated until I fell asleep. Actually, I fell of the bed, that's why I woke up.

Latvia wears a night cap to sleep... It was kinda strange seeing him wear it. Oh, I saw this bug room in his house filled with different instruments, with one grand piano in then middle! It was so nice. When I woke up, Latvia was still asleep, so I slept again, on the piano chair.

I like Latvia's house so far, but I dislike the conditions of our marriage. Every time his neutrality in a war is threatened, or someone attacks him, I have to immediately go over to save him... The only benefit for me is that trading with Russia is easier...

From,

Singapore

Singapore,

I hope you start sleeping better. You'll need to if you're supposed to protect him. Maybe you should sleep so you're not facing him.

I've seen the room with the piano! It's really big and pretty. Have you ever heard him play any instruments? He plays a lot of them. He's really good, too. Oops, that was supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell on me!

-Sealand


	154. Texas 10

Micronation who is in denial about just how small he is,

I love my family, just not at the same time. Its just so loud! Everyone but me, Florida, Arizona, Alaska and Louisiana is uber loud. And yes, I mass produce minifruit cakes. I have lots of free time so. Happy new year!

Love, Alli

Alli,

I'm really not that small! Loud? I bet they get that from America. He's really loud. Did you do anything special on New Years? I didn't really, but I heard New York does something big. Something about crystal balls maybe? England told me once, but I didn't listen.

-Sealand (who, once again isn't that tiny!)


	155. Atlantis 4

Peter!

Guess what? I snuck out of atlantis for the first time! The world is so big! And I met some new friends! A nice man named Arthur helped me when I got lost! He gave me some scones and we played hide and finders with some pretty fairies and a flying bunny! He said he'd be my big brother too! Isn't that great! I

also met a nice man named Ivan gave me a pretty sunflower and said he'd be my ally! Lacy was sorta mad when I got home but she's calm now. Mr. Ivan convinced her to stop hiding me and now at the next world meeting, I'm gonna be introduced to all the big countries! Isn't that awesome!

Aqua

Aqua,

You snuck out all on your own? That's great- Hold on: Arthur? You hung out with my brother? That's not really a good idea. He's not very nice most of the time. He's really strict and tells people to do things for no reason. Not to mention that he attempted to take over the entire world. Ivan is nice as long as you don't make him angry. It's really good that you're allies, though. I can't believe it. You're younger than me and you're already allied with the most powerful country in the whole world. I'm glad Lacy isn't mad anymore. I guess I'll see you at the next meeting, if I don't get thrown out first…

-Sealand


	156. Colorado 11

Sealand,

England can be very threatening at times, even to France. He scares me a bit more than Russia, actually.

You really don't get it, huh? England must've really sheltered you. Germany loves Italy, as in Germany is in love with Italy. Get it?

I didn't really do anything special. I basically forgot it was New Year's except for a few hours that day. Also, I think in New York they have this glass ball thing and it counts down to midnight or something like that. I remember seeing it a few years back when New York invited us to her place.

What about you? Did you do anything?

-Colorado

Colorado,

Once you get used to it, he isn't that scary. He's just really weird…

In love? Like…kissing? I thought that was between a girl and a boy. Then again, one time I went over to Japan's to play with his action figures and there was this drawing of two boys…well I'm not exactly sure what they were doing.

I didn't do much either. My mother was really tired from Christmas still, so we had to be quiet.

-Sealand


	157. La Italia Isles 4

YAY! I finnally got an account! my brother made it for meee~)

-Ciao I'm here again~

So I'm finnally back on my computar, thank goodness, and romano seems to have forgotton you for the most part, thats a good thing, and my brothers are out so is watching me...Oh~ Germany! Do you want to type something?

'Gutan tag, As you know zhis is Deutchland known to you as Germany, How vas your da-

"GERMANY!"

'Vhat! Vhat is vrong?'

"Stop acting like your addressing your boss!"

"fine..Hello, I am watching Rosana(her name) right now, she can be a pain. How is your country doing? I look forward to seeing you at meetings, Only because it upsets England...and ve need new countrys this day and age, I support all of the micro-Nations and their goals.-Germany.

...Okay well thats it..and we found a suspiciously Big bowl of pasta that no one seemed to make here...I'm not going to touch it.

-La Italia Isles (Rosana)

La Italia Isles,

Hi! Romano forgot me? Are you sure? Good, because he tried to draw a moustache on my face.

Tell Germany I said 'Hi, thanks and I'm sorry I called you scary!' Well, he is sort of scary sometimes…

A big bowl of pasta? It's…uh…a present for Italy from my friend London. Don't eat it. It's made special for him. Well, actually…you can have some if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing.

-Sealand


	158. Latvia 2

Dear Peter,

Y-You didn't tell me. N-Never mind t-though. I found out!

I-I'm glad you're well. b-but you s-shouldn't call Mr E-England names i-its not nice!

O-Oh, you k-know... the u-usual. M-Mr Russia got m-mad at me because I d-d-dropped a bottle o-of his favourite vodka a-and w-well. I'm hiding the c-cupboard right n-now...

Your friend

Latvia

Latvia,

Are you sure I didn't tell you? Huh, I wonder who I told then.

Nice? Does it really matter if I'm nice? He calls me much worse names…

Another bottle? It' because your hands are always shaking, I think. You're okay though, right? I don't get it. Russia doesn't even seen that scary. One time, he gave me a sunflower!

-Sealand


	159. London 22

Sealand,

Yes, it is horrible. My dad just dropped me off about an hour ago. The place looks like a bloody fortress, and looks like a mansion for snobby girls.

I'll never stop pranking! I'll even prank people here. There is nothing else to do, I can't blast music, I can't dye my hair, I can't even pick what I want to wear! Our uniforms choices are plaid skirts, and light blue blouses. IT'S A BLOODY NIGHT MARE!

I re-dyed my hair an orange-ish red. Is the most interesting "natural color" I could find. And yes, it does feel weird to have normal hair. I look more like I did before the "punk phase" Dad said I should keep it that way more often. But I told him as soon as break comes, I'm dying it bubblegum pink!

I placed a giant bowl of Pasta in Front of Italy's house. Unless Italy tells Germany that he didn't make it, Germany will probably think it's normal.

No, I didn't set anything on fire. Infact, dad only let me use smoke bombs...I wasn't even allowed to light them myself...

If America ask you, just tell him it was me. He won't be able to do anything while I'm trapped in this Fortress, it's to well guarded. Even if he managed to get in, I doubt he'd hurt me. I have black-mail... XD

Me? Get in trouble? Pfft, as if... *shifty eyes* Like I would ever cause trouble...

-A very well behave and not at all up to anything bad, London

P.S. YES CAPTURE THAT EVIL CREATURE! AND BEAT HIM, BEAT HIM BRUTALLY! SHOW NO MER- uuuh, I mean, that sounds like a good idea...

London,

Just behave. Maybe Jerkland will think you've changed and you won't be stuck in boarding school forever. That means no pranking, no rule-breaking and absolutely no-…Now I'm sounding like England, aren't I?

Uh, here's the problem: Italy and Romano's sister, La Italia Isles, found the pasta. What if she eats it? Germany apparently noticed it also. I think they're suspicious.

I'm not going to blame you for the blue house. You're already miserable enough. As soon out as you get out of boarding school, then you can start taking the blame for things again.

Please, please, please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble…*puppy dog eyes*

I have flying mint bunny, I think. Either that or there's lots of green winged rabbits flying around. It's really nice to me now that I can actually see it. It's cute looking. It can be my friend until you get back!

Oh no…I really am acting like England. YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE SOON!

-Sealand


	160. Siberia 21

England: *nervously laughs* O-of course not! A-are we S-Sealand? *puts arm around him*

Siberia: ...

Sealand: *rolls his eyes & shrugs him off*

Waiter(who happens to look alot like Italy): Ve~What can I get for yo-Siberia! *squeals & hug-tackles her* Ve~It's been soooo long!

Siberia: *laughs* Privyet, Feli!

England: Oh, uh, 'ello, Italy.

Sealand: Hello!

Russia: Privyet.

Latvia: *sweatdrop*

Siberia: What are you doing here?

Italy: Ve~The nice man who owns this place gave me a job!

England: Er...who owns this place, exactly?

Manager(Goodness, what is Finland doing here?): *comes up* Hi, everybo-Peter! Wh-what are you doing here?

Sealand: Hello, mama! My friend Siberia is visiting & we're stuck at Jerkland's house. Since he can't cook, we went out for dinner!

Finland: Siberia?

Siberia: *waves* Hallo~

((Lol, IDK how this makes any sense but I had to! X3 ))

Finland: Well that's great!

England: Well, hello.

Finland: Hi!

Russia: We order now, da?

Italy: Sure! Can I start you off with drinks?

Sealand: Can I have soda?

Italy: Si!

England: What did I just say about sugar?

Sealand: Pleeeaaaase?

England: No.

Sealand: I promise I'll still be good! Pretty please?

England: Fine.


	161. Singapore 21

Dear Sealand,

I made dinner the other day. Latvia tried one thing on te menu and asked what it was. I told him it was raw sea urchin. He asked if I was joking. I wasn't~

I wont tell, don't worry. Latvia told me Estonia and Lithuania were the ones who played, but I didn't believe him really. I mean, the room was in his house, not theirs.

From,

Singapore

Singapore,

Raw sea urchin? I've never tried that. Maybe I should. It sounds really…interesting.

Have you heard him play yet? He's great. One time I hid while he played the piano. He sounded almost angry when he found me. I wonder why. Maybe he's embarrassed or something.

I'm glad it's not so awkward between you two anymore.

-Sealand


	162. Texas 11

Yeah, New York has a huge crystal ball he drops. And I looked you up on Tootle, you're a concrete chair in the. middle of an ocean. You are very small but its okaay because you're cute, and no I am not a peso like England and Russia

Alli

Alli,

A crystal ball? That's interesting. Everyone gets together to watch a ball drop? Hmm. A concrete chair? Well that's a new one. Though I'm not sure what about my island looks like a chair. It's mostly flat-ish. I'm not really THAT small…

-Sealand


	163. Trinidad 5

Sealand,

That's awesome! :D

How was your new years? Mine was wonderful, I got to drink two whole bottles

of apple cider!

A-Ah,*is flusterd* Iceland and I hung out a few days ago, Heheha.

We had lots of fun! :D

Do you enjoy fireworks? I know I do! :D

-Trinidad, the leader of Turtles. :D

Trinidad,

New Years was fun, but we didn't do much. Mommy was really tired from Christmas still, so I had to be quiet.

I like fireworks. Last year I shot off my own fireworks on my island for the first time! It was so fun!

I almost did it on New Years, but England likes drinking at his New Years parties, and I'm not exactly sure I wanted to make him angry while he was drunk. He might accidentally start World War 3.

Did you get to shoot off any fireworks?

-Sealand

PS. Why are you the leader of the turtles?


	164. London 23

Sealand,

Yes, you do sound alot like my dad,It's bloody scary how alike the two of you can be...

If she eats it, then she'll take about a 14 hour siesta. It won't hurt her. If they're getting suspicious than you might want to get rid of the pasta before Germany goes after us.

If your gonna blame me anyway, than you might as well blame me when I'm bloody safe! XD

But Sealand, I love causing mischief, I'll never quit, I'm bloody addicted. I can't actually see your puppy-dog face, so as of this moment, it has no affect on me.

DONT YOU DARE TRY TO REPLACE ME WITH THAT BLOODY FUZZY GREEN FLYING HARE! AND IT'S NOT CUTE, IT'S EVIL! IT'S A VILE LITTLE CREATURE THAT DESERVES TO DIE!

I'd come back if I could, Sealand, you know that. Unfortunately this fortress is too well guarded and they torture me so much everyday that I am too tired to even plan an escape route. There tortures include, teaching me all sorts of languages, crazy math problems, proper etiquette, and even embroidery! The

most fun I had was painting the French flag on the portrait of Buckingham palace... TAKE THAT, QUEEN!

- a very rebellious feeling, London

P.S. If all else fails, I'll call the Prime minister. He might be able to get me out of this bloody dump.

London,

No. No. No. We are nothing alike! He's so mean and…I'm not like that I hope. I don't want to be anything like him.

Never mind, Germany was watching her when she wrote back, and he apparently likes me. Yay.

Do you want to be in that boarding school longer? I didn't think so. So just stop with the mischief. It'll just backfire…

Well I get bored and there aren't very many people left in the UK that like me. I love this little bunny. Don't you dare kill it! It's my friend now and it's nice to me.

You consider those things torture? You're really easy to break then. You do realize that any punishment will probably include staying there longer right?

Don't do anything stupid…please.

-Sealand


	165. Atlantis 5

Peter,

Arthur isn't that mean! He gives me scones and tea and cookies! And they all taste so good! He's a real good cook! He said he'd teach me magic, too! When I told him about what's gonna happen at the next world meeting, he seemed really really extra super duper happy! Oh and Ivan says hi!

(Prvyet, small country.) That was Ivan! He's spending the night because a scary lady named belerus is wanting to marries him and he don't wanna. Gots ta go!

Lacy making my favorite, cherry pie and i don't want her to eat it all!

Byebye!

Aqua

Aqua,

So wait, Arthur said he'd be your brother right? That would mean that we're siblings, because he's my brother too. How can you like his cooking? It's terrible. He's given me food poisoning four different times. None of his magic even works. He tried to teach me, but then he got mad and told me I wasn't good enough. He wasn't ever nice to me. He's a big jerk. Maybe he just likes little girls best.

Tell Ivan I said hello back, even though my parents told me not to talk to him. They think he'll kidnap me or something…

How was your cherry pie?

-Sealand


	166. La Italia Isles 5

WAIT!...you know about the pasta!...uh oh...ummmm...we kinda, ate…the entire thing…about an hour ago…O-o;

so this is what happened

-My brother Italy came home and saw the pasta on the counter, Germany tried tell him not to eat it, he didn't listen…no surprise there…so he was eating it happily...then Romano comes in and sees Italy nomming on the pasta, so he runs over and starts yelling about sharing and bastard brothers, and starts eating with him...and Me not wanting to be outdone start eating some too...all the while germany has this look on his face that would make Sweden have a fit of giggles (no Offense but sweden doesn't look like he smiles much so this was the best I could explain).

-Well now all of us are getting tired and trying to find out whats wrong...Germany is really REALLY worried and Pissed...XD it's quite funny, I think he is just worried that Italy will get captured or something XD

-a really *yawn* sleepy..zzzzzz...

La Italia Isles,

Y-You ate it all? And Germany saw? Umm…..was it good?

So…are you alright? You didn't get sick or anything right? London said it would just make you sleep…but…uh…sometimes she jokes around and stuff. It was meant for Italy, as just a joke. Don't be mad please!

-Sealand


	167. Latvia 3

Dear Peter,

I w-wonder. I-It certainly w-wasn't me, P-Perhaps one o-of the other Baltics?

W-What does he c-call you?

I-I didn't m-mean too! Y-You know i c-c-can't h-help my s-shaking. M-Mr Russia's p-pretty mad w-with me. I c-can hear h-him Koling a-and he's g-got his s-sink pipe o-out a-again! I think h-he's coming f-for me! *shivers*

Y-You might n-not find him s-scary b-but i do. H-Having lived with him for o-over 50 years a-and all that. I h-have so m-many scars from him!

Your friend

Latvia

Latvia,

I guess so, though I don't remember talking to them at all.

My parents don't like it when I use those kinds of words, but I don't even know what they mean. Oh well, it doesn't matter that much I guess.

I know you didn't mean it. You just need to calm down. I think you're a bit paranoid. Countries can't die anyways. At least that's what my parents say. If you're still worried, then maybe you could buy him another vodka and he would forgive you.

Hmm, maybe you should get away from Russia for awhile. I think I heard somewhere that lots of stress isn't healthy.

-Sealand


	168. London 24

Sealand,

Sure I believe that you are NOTHING like my dad.

But it's soooo hard! I'll try though, I really do want to leave...

...Only my father would call that bloody creature a "Friend" For get what I said earlier about you being nothing like him...

I'm not that easy to break. I'll have you know that I have survived and stayed strong throughout many tortures in multiple wars! But, math is by far the worst...

I don't do stupid stuff. Rash? yes. Insane? yes. Stupid? no. Anyway, I'll try to be proper, we'll see were it gets me.

-A trying to be good, London

P.S. Okay, I see your point, maybe I do do stupid stuff sometimes...

London,

You can make it. How long are you stuck there for anyways?

I'm not like him. I don't want to be anything like him. He's mean to everyone. I just get lonely and my parents don't let me have a pet of my own, so now I have one that they can't see. It's nice to me and…and…OH NO I AM JUST LIKE HIM! Now I'm scared.

Math? Math is easy. Torture and war seem a lot worse.

Germany saw the Italy brothers(and sister) eating the pasta and he's all suspicious. What am I going to do now?


	169. Siberia 22

Italy: Ve~& what will you be having? *pokes Latvia*

Latvia: O-oh, uh...w-water's f-fine...

Italy: Ve~Are you sure?

Latvia: *nods*

Italy: Ok~! What about you Mr Russia?

Russia: Vodka.

England: Of course...

Italy: *nods happily* Ve~& what about you, Siberia?

Siberia: *smiles* Vodka, too, please.

England: *looks at Siberia, then up at Russia* Sh-should she really be

drinking that?

Russia: *a bit confused* Da, of course.

Sealand: Mama, can I have vodka too?

Finland: O-of course not!

Sealand: But Siberia gets to!

Finland: I-I'm not her..."mama" I'm yours, & I said no.

Sealand: Awwww~ D:

England: What are you bloody complaining about? I said you could have the

soda!

Sealand: But I want to try some vodka like Siberia!

Siberia: *cocks head to one side* Why can he not have some?

England & Finland: Because he's a (bloody) child!

Russia: So? *smiles* I began drinking it on my 5th birthday.

Siberia: Da! & Babushka Azii gave me some when I was seven! ^J^

Finland & England: eAe" ...

Latvia: Oh dear...

Italy: Ve~! & Grandpa Roma gave me & fratello wine at our 12th birthday party!

Sealand: *whines* Seeeee?

England: Too much alcohol is bad for you.

Sealand: Then why do you drink so much of it?

England: Shh! I do bloody not!

Russia: What about on Christmas when-

England: The point is he isn't having any!

Sealand: I'm still not seeing a reason. They drank it when they were kids.

Finland: No.

Sealand: Fine. *secretly takes England's phone and starts playing on it*

England: May I please have some tea?

Italy: Sure! I'll be back soon!

*awkward silence*

Siberia: *looks at Russia* What happened on Christmas?

England: Nothing!

Latvia: *confused look*

Finland: I have to get back to work now. See you later! *leaves*

England: Sealand! Give me my phone back! *reaches for phone*

Sealand: Just a minute.

England: Now.

Sealand: *puts a new lock on phone* Here.

England: What did you do this time?

Sealand: Nothing, why? Did I break it?

England: Give me the bloody password!

Siberia: Fighting?

England: No!

Sealand: Wimp…

Italy: *comes back with drinks* Ve, I'm back! *hands out drinks* Have you decided on what you want?


	170. Singapore 22

Sealand,

Japan taught me how to prepare it. He's so nice now compared to um... That time.

Really? That's strange... Hey, wait... Where is he right now?

Well, not as awkward as a few days ago.

The internet has taught me how to play piano! Thank you internet!

From,

Singapore

Singapore,

Hmm, what's 'that time'?

I bet he was playing something or another. He's really good at slipping away when he wants to. Did I tell you he started writing to me?

That's good. Now I hope you're getting more sleep.

The internet is good for almost everything. Good luck. Maybe Latvia will tell you how you can improve and stuff if you ask him.

-Sealand


	171. Texas 12

Sealand,

My ranch is bigger than you. How's your year going?

Love, Alli

Alli,

Really? Oh wow…I am small.

My year has been fine. Jerkland hasn't bothered me or anything, but that might not last.

-Sealand


	172. Atlantis 6

Pe- no, Big brother,

Nuh-uh! Artie made Ivan apper outta the floor! His magic does work, cuz if it didn't, then how come he gived me a magic wand and turnded one of my cherrys into a puppy? And his foods not bad! It's really tasty! Oh, Ivan wants to talk to you.

(Privyet, small country. What was that your parents said about me? Perhaps I should talk with them, Da? KOLKOLKOLKOL)

...okay... that was sorta weird. Oh and the cherry pie was super duper tasty! Lacy sent you one. Did you get it yet?

Aqua

Little sister Aqua,

Wow, I've never had a sister before. This'll be fun, right?

Alright, maybe he does have SOME magic abilities. You like his food? Really? Anyways, I live with my adoptive parents now, but sometimes I visit on weekends. I don't have a choice. Maybe I'll see you sometime.

Thank you for the pie! It was great! Tell Lacy that she's a really good cook.

-Sealand

PS. Ivan-Um…hi again. Don't hurt my parents please. Do you remember the Winter War? Mommy told me all about it. You had all the Soviet countries to help you. My mommy beat you up without any help.


	173. London 25

Sealand,

I don't know exactly how long, I guess until the queen and my dad decide when I should get out...

I'd be bloody scared too!

Okay, so math isn't as bad as torture. BUT I STILL BLOODY HATE IT!

You think Germany might be suspicious? You should take the pasta, sneak into my boarding school, stick it in the School kitchen fridge, and tomorrow once every one is knocked out for 14 hours, I CAN ESCAPE! XD

That will put our pasta to a much better use.

-I feel so smart, London

London,

I hope you get out soon. I'm trying to avoid Flying Mint Bunny so I don't become just like England, but now it's calling me 'friend.' I hope it's not too late for me to stop being like him.

Math really isn't that bad. Maybe it just takes a lot of practice.

Err, um…I guess I left something out. All three of the Italys'(Italy, Romano, and La Italia Isles) ate the pasta. Yes, they ate ALL of it. Oh, and Germany saw the whole thing, including them all falling asleep.

But…you seemed really excited about escaping so…maybe if you tell me what to put in the pasta then I could make it again. Hold on, how am I supposed to get to your boarding school? I don't even know where it is.

-Sealand


	174. La Italia Isles 6: Germany

to me

-Hallo, This is Germany

Due to the current 'circumstances' I have to stay and wait for three italiens to wake up. So far nothing eventful just alot of sleep talking and Rosana started to sleep walk...she was headed for the door...Something about 'kicking Russia's ass...?'..Ja, Well if it was only a joke...I guess I'm okay with it, as long as it does no harm to my cut-MY FRIEND..Hey..umm..Feliciano tells me that I'm not funny, I'm funny when I want to be! *puts a coffee mug on his head* See! Funny!...*coughs* well if it was in the sake of a good laugh then I guess I will let this slide...for now, Just make sure your friend London does not go too far, alright?

-A FUNNY GERMAN!~Ludwig

Hello Germany.

I'm really sorry about that. London didn't exactly say what was going to happen until it was too late and the pasta was already out. Feliciano says you're not funny? Well, sometimes you do act a tad serious, but that's alright because everyone should know how to be serious(that doesn't mean they do). A good laugh? Uh...right. That was all. I don't know what I can do to make sure London won't 'go too far.' She's older than me and kind of a rebel like that. Though technically, I am her uncle. Well, Jerkland sentenced her to boarding school for awhile, so(hopefully) she can't do anything bad. Good luck with the Italians. You'll probably need it. They'll have all that energy for when they wake-I mean...goodbye!

-Sealand


	175. Latvia 4

Dear Peter,

Oh, w-well then i don't k-know...

Haha, a-alright d-don't repeat them. R-Really though M-Mr England should s-set a better e-example to you, y-you are his little b-brother after all...

I c-can't leave him! I-If i come out of t-this cupboard h-he'll catch m-me and i'm too scared! I-I'm stuck!

Your extremely stressed friend

Latvia

Latvia,

It doesn't bother me much. He always talks like that. Plus, I'm not sure exactly what some of the words mean. Speaking of which, what's a git?

He'll have to leave the house sometime though, right? Just climb out then. And please tell me you didn't lock yourself in again. Last time everyone got really worried. Tell me if you want any help, though I'm not sure what I could do.


	176. Texas 13

Seabyrd,

that's good.

Alli

Alli,

Yeah it is. So what's new? These letters are getting so short now. Running out of things to say?

-Sealand


	177. La Italia Isles 7

(oh god this makes me laugh soo hard XD the last two times I fell out of my

chair ^^; )

-Sealand

Hey,..*yawn* ugh...I woke up a few hours ago..Germany told us what happened, I guess thats funny..? Well I'll tell you whats funny, germany is having such a hard time right now because Italy wants more 'magic siesta pasta' and romano is tied to a chair because he is ready to kill you...ahhh, maybe that last one

isn't so funny, Well i had the strangest dream about Russia, I was going to the world confrence an- 'I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BRAT WHERE IS HE! I BET HIM AND SPAIN ARE IN THIS TOGETHER! THAT STUPID TOMATO BASTARD! LET ME GO! WHERE ARE MY ITALIAN GRENADES! LET ME GO DAMMIT!'*crash* 'VERDANMT ROMANO! SHUT ZE HELL UP!'...uh, yeeaaa..thats my brother -_-;..y'know what I'm going to type to you later so he doesn't find out that I'm still talking to you..*CRASH* 'Ah Ha! here they are!'..O_o;

~Rosana, La Italia Isles

La Italia Isles,

Yay, you're awake! Are you okay? Oh, poor Germany. Well, I'm pretty sure more pasta isn't a good idea. Romano wants to kill me? Uh-oh. I'm not supposed to have any enemies because I only have a one-person military. Um, Italian grenades? Did he escape or something? Am I going to die? Tell Germany I'm sorry he had to…babysit and tell Romano I'm sorry that London put pasta out for him. *CRASH* Huh? What was that? It sounded like a window breaking downstairs. Oh no, did he run all the way to my house? I, uh, think I better go. Mommy and Daddy said I'm supposed to hide if someone ever breaks in… AH IT IS ROMANO! Bye now.

-Sealand


	178. Latvia 5

Dear Peter,

A g-git? I'm not exactly s-sure. I think i-its sort of a r-ruder way of calling someone a-annoying and o-obnoxious.

Y-Yeah... i l-locked myself in... a-and i can't g-get out!

Latvia

Latvia,

Oh dear, you locked yourself in again? I'd help, but I don't think I should stand up to Russia for obvious reasons…but I'll get you out somehow. Maybe we could send Belarus to distract him and then we could get you out.

By the way, Russia wrote me a letter too! He asked me to 'become one with Mother Russia.' I'm officially creeped out…

One last thing. Tell the Baltics to start answering their phones. I tried to call them to see if they would come get you out, but no one answered and their voicemail boxes were full. Don't stress about it though, I'll figure something out…eventually.

-Sealand


	179. London 26

London,

I'm sure if you avoid it long enough, that bloody little thing will leave you

alone.

I've been practicing math ever since I existed. I am quite sick of it really.

Aaaaaw, I bet the three Italy's looked so cute! Hopefully Germany will think

that they just ate normal pasta and took a really loooooong nap!

Yes, make some more pasta, and come the "Burgess Hill school for Girls" Then I

shall finally escape! :D

-A very joyful, London

London,

Flying Mint Bunny us officially my...friend. It's because Latvia refuses to come out of a cupboard because he's paranoid Russia will beat him. Now I don't have many people to talk to. I just have a bunny and my letters.

Oh come on, math isn't that bad. I could think of a LOT worse things that could happen.

Germany is really confused(says La Italia Isles). Romano wants me dead. Italy wants more 'magic siesta pasta.' Gosh, I have a lot of cooking to do.

I'll make some for your school, but I'm pretty sure you'll get caught. Even if you did get out, where would you go?

-Sealand, who is about to open my letter from Russia and is a little creeped out...


	180. Russia 1

Privyet Sealand!

I heard that you wish to become a real country, and more powerful than England, da? I can make it happen. All you have to do is become one with the great Mother Russia.

Nothing unpleasant is involved, it simply means that your land merges with mine, you get access to my resources I get access to yours. A good deal for both of us, da? And I have very many resources which would be available for you to use, should you wish to bring England (and any other nation you wish)

to submission.

I know that there is a lot of doubt as to my trustworthiness among Western nations, but that is all lies and propaganda. I am truly very kind.

Think it over, little Sealand. I look forward to hearing from you.

Russia

Hello, Russia.

Well, I read the letter and I was thinking about it, but then Mommy came upstairs and saw it. He got really mad. Then he told Daddy. Then he got mad. Sorry, but 'under no circumstances am I to go anywhere near Russia.' Now I'm not even allowed to see Latvia because they're scared you'll kidnap me or something. Mommy started hyperventilating and I thought there was something wrong and he passed out and I thought he would die. Later, he told me all about the Winter War and how stressed it made him.

Latvia says you're really scary anyways. He says you beat him with a sink pipe all the time. I don't want to be beaten with a sink pipe. I'd also have to move away from my family, wouldn't I?

-Sealand


	181. Texas 14

Sea-kun,

Not much, I'm contemplating getting a couple piercings and a tattoo before my concert in May. New Hapmshire started saying something about 'England's Prince-' but the drug her away before she could finish. You know anything about that? I'm in Winter Guard. I have a headache. Its cold here. That's pretty much everything. Oh! Did you hear about the dead body on the Queen's estate? I've got my money on the Finns.

LOVE,

Alli

Alli,

Piercings and a tattoo? Won't that hurt a little? Or…a lot? England's Prince? Don't know what there really is to say about him. Winter Guard? Doesn't that have something to do with flags? I ope your headache gets better. It's cold? Don't you live close to the equator? Well, I guess it's all relative. I did hear about that! England blamed France, but then wondered if I did it. I didn't, but I wish I would have.

-Sealand


	182. Nauru 13

Dear Peter,

Don't worry, I won't make you call me 'big sister' like Norway!

Thanks. I'm glad you like it! I'm not that creative, really, but maybe if I can find a way to attract tourists...

Okay! I have a new goal now! Thanks Peter!

Your friend,

Nauru

Nauru,

Good, because that would be a little weird. I'm sure you'd be a great sister and all, but now I think of us more like friends.

Tourists? That's a great idea and a great goal. I told you that you were creative. Soon you'll have lots of money again, right?

-Sealand


	183. Latvia 6

Dear Peter,

I'm l-locked in... i-if you c-could get me o-out thyat w-would be great. M-Miss Belarus? If you c-can find her, i h-haven't seen her l-lately.

T-TELL HIM NO! D-DON'T B-BECOME ONE WITH HIM I-ITS HORRIBLE!

I w-would but i'm k-kind of stuck in a c-cupboard right now...

H-Have you tried c-calling Poland? He should k-know where Lithuania is. A-And Finland m-may know where E-Estonia is...

Help!

Latvia

Latvia,

As soon as you get out, disable all the locks. I can't find Belarus either, so I gave up with that.

I said no. My parents found the letter and grounded me, so I can't come get you out. My mommy is really scared that I'm going to get kidnapped or something. I'm now scared of Russia.

Well, I meant when you get out…

Poland said he 'lost' Lithuania. How do you lose a country? Mommy doesn't know about Estonia, because he has to watch me now that I'm grounded. I wish my room wasn't on the second floor. Maybe…well…I don't know.

I think there's a world meeting coming up. Maybe someone will notice that you're gone and look for you. I'm never allowed to come over again, because my parents think Russia will find me and force me to 'become one.' What does becoming one mean?

-Sealand


	184. Siberia 23

England: *nods* Fish & chips, please.

Italy: *pouts a bit* But that is so boring...

Sealand: Well, Jerkland is boring so it fits!

Siberia: *giggles*

Russia: *laughs*

England: I am not! & I'll have you know that fish & chips are actually quite

good!

Sealand: *rolls his eyes* Mhmm...

Siberia: *smiles at Italy* What would you recommend?

Italy: Ve~ The pasta is really good! Fratello makes it himself!

England: Your brother works here too?

Italy: Sì~!

Siberia: I loved your brother's pasta when we visited, so I shall have some of

that, da?

Italy: Ok~! Mr Russia?

Russia: Just some borscht is fine.

Italy: *writes it down & looks at Sealand & Latvia* Ve~& what about you two?

((IDK what everybody wants & I'm not good w/ food from around the world..."

Bloody American in me!))

Sealand: I want some pasta too! Your pasta is good!

England: When did he make you pasta?

Sealand: Remember that time I ran away for a week?

England: You went all the way to Italy?

Sealand: I know how to steer a boat.

Italy: That was fun! *looks at Latvia* And you?

Latvia: D-do you have Sorrel soup?

Italy: Si! I'll be right back! *leaves*

Sealand: What's Sorrel soup?

Latvia: It's l-like a v-vegetable soup with sour c-cream.

Russia: You made it for me a few times, da?

Latvia: *nods*

Siberia: I don't remember that.

Russia: Then Latvia can make it again.

Latvia: I-I guess.

Siberia: Yay!


	185. Atlantis 7

Big brother,

Hiya! Artie came over today and he's spending the night. I'll go get him.

(Sealand! You bloody twit! I never tried to take over the world! Stop telling Atlantis lies!) Huh? Were you really lying? Lacy says lying is something only bad people do. You're not bad, are you? (Great! You've made her cry. I'm ending this letter.)

Sincerly, Aqua (and England)

Aqua,

I wasn't lying! America told me all the stories about the 'All-Powerful British Empire.' I don't remember everything, but Jerkland took over a bunch of Europe, or tried to. A lot of islands in the Caribbean also used to be British colonies. He took some land from…um….Canada and controlled America. Also, I think he took over some of Africa, but maybe that was France or Spain.

-Sealand


	186. La Italia Isles 8

O.O Oh god, Romano's already there! Well don't worry too much because they are ITALIAN grenades, That means they don't actually work, And remember, JUST YELL FRANCE AND HE WILL LEAVE! if he dosen't..well..I'll come over and help OK?

Oh and I have some questons, Russia asked me to become 'one' with him, I didn't give him an answer...What does 'become one' mean? and how are you doing? what about latvia, I don't know but someone said he was stuck somewhere? Oh! I will be coming to the next world confrence..but strictly 'as a guest'...yes I brought up becoming a nation with my brothers, they didn't like it very much...Germany was all for it..Really starting to like Germany, He is my new bestest friend =P Much to Romano's annoyance..XD

~Feeling silly and a bit worried, Rosana

Rosana,

Don't worry, my parents scared him away. Haha, it was funny when they scared him without really doing much.

I don't know what becoming one is. Russia asked me the same thing. I asked my parents, but now I'm grounded for it. I asked Latvia, and he said he'd tell me when I'm older. So I called France, but I didn't really understand what he said. Something about love I think. Then I got grounded AGAIN for talking to France. So I'm not allowed to go to the next meeting.

I think you should become your own country, so I agree with Germany. I think I'm starting to like Germany too. I used to think he was really scary because one meeting I was hiding under the table and he yelled really loud. I like him better than Romano, though. Italy is nice too, and of course you are my friend!

-Sealand


	187. Latvia 7

Dear Peter,

I'll be stuck here a w-while then... n-never mind. I-Its not like i c-can actually s-starve to death r-right?

Y-You're grounded? T-Thats bad. C-Can you e-explain m-my situation t-to Finland?

I t-told you t-there was a r-reason to be a-afraid of M-Mr Russia.

H-HOW THE HECK C-CAN YOU LOSE A C-COUNTRY? O-oh dear... i-i'll wait then. D-Don't worry i'm u-used to b-being locked up.

I'll j-just have to visit y-you then.

I-I'll tell you when y-your older. J-Just say k-know when he asks you too ok?

Your friend

Latvia

Latvia,

Um, well hopefully you locked yourself in a cupboard with food this time, so you won't starve to death or anything.

I told my mommy that you were locked in a cupboard, but he didn't believe me. Oh well, maybe I can still sneak out.

Yes, but Russia scares me as in it creeps me out that he even knows who I am…

I don't know, but maybe he's out looking for you. Or maybe he's also hiding…

F you won't tell me what becoming one is, I'll go ask France or something. He always answers his phone and knows all the answers.

-Sealand


	188. Trinidad 6

Little Brother,

Yes, There was /alot/ of fireworks at my place on New Years. :D It was a lot of fun, too! Though, the dogs here get very agitated when they hear the fireworks, so we have to give them some drowsy medicine(I forgot the name of it) so they didn't freak out.

Big Brows came over a few days ago, though it was kind of awkward(but still kind of fun). He actually hugged Tobago and I(Which was weird). Though, he actually seemed a little nicer since I last saw him(years ago). I think it makes him sad to see us, part of his former colony(But tell him I said that

ha-ha, he'd go into rage mode). My God, I really need to teach that poor man how to cook. DX

And don't question it, Sealand, I just /am/ the leader of Turtles.

Oh, And if Russia ever asks you to 'become one' with him, tell him 'No'. But I'm sure you're parents already told you that. Russia asked me that when I first got my Independence from Big Brows. Trust me, just don't do it.

-Trinidad

Trinidad,

I love fireworks so much! You have dogs? That's neat. What kind are they/their names? I don't have a pet, but I sort-of-borrowed Flying Mint Bunny when England made me angry. (Yes, I can see him now. I hope I'm not crazy…)

He went to see you? That sounds…nice. Probably best he didn't come see me because we'd just argue all the time. Please teach him how to cook before he acquires another colony. I think long time exposure to British food is hazardous. I mean, look at how shot America's taste buds are. Now my parents have to re-teach me to cook because Jerkland tried to teach me and…well…never mind.

Leader of the turtles? I like turtles. They're really cool because they can hide inside their shells and look like rocks.

Russia is attempting to convince me to become one with him. In fact, I think I see another letter from him. Don't worry, my parents grounded me for writing to Russia already. Then I got in trouble for calling France and asking what it meant to become one. Speaking of which, what is becoming one?

-Sealand


	189. Russia 2

Sealand,

Ah, but if you keep obeying your parents in such a manner, you will never become strong! Being a powerful nation means making your own choices, regardless of what you are ordered to do.

Latvia said that, da? Well then...I shall have to have a word with him about spreading false rumours. As for your family, you'll be able to see them as often as you like!

Do think it over carefully...should you choose to accept, a legitimate seat at the G8 may be available for you in less than year.

Russia

Russia,

But my parents love and care for me. I need that kind of help until I'm strong enough. That's what Daddy says. Plus, they're teaching me important lessons.

Latvia lied? He wouldn't lie to me. He's my friend! Anyways, I've seen you carry a pipe around, so it makes sense. What other reason would you need a pipe for?

By the way, I sort-of wondered exactly what 'becoming one' meant, so I called France because he's good at answering questions no one else will. He said something completely different. Well, until my parents figured out I was talking to France and grounded me again.

One last thing. Mommy told me if I ever got really scared of you, then I should get Belarus because then you'll leave me alone. He says maybe if I keep telling her where you are, then I'll be safe.

-Sealand


	190. Siberia 24

Latvia: Aheheh..."

Sealand: So! What are we doing after this, Jerkland?

England: Huh? Why the bloody hell are you asking me? They're YOUR friends.

Russia: But we are comrades, da?

England: W-well, er...yes, I suppose...

Russia: Then that makes us your friends as well~

England: It was still Sealand's idea to invite you over, HE should be responsible for you.

Sealand: You're older!

England: Your idea!

Siberia: Fighting?

England: *laughs nervously* Wh-where would you get th-that ridiculous idea from?

Sealand: You also have the keys to the car.

England: You claim to know how to drive a boat, row somewhere or something.

Sealand: Wher-

England: *yells* I don't bloody give a damn, Sealand! I was busy enough & then you dropped in, announcing that you had "friends" visiting & now I'm stuck carpooling you all around! Do you know how much paperwork I have at home? How much debt I'm in? No! Of course you wouldn't! You're not a country & therefore do not understand how frustrating it is!

Sealand: *stares* I-I…um…uh…

Siberia: That was fighting!

Russia: You do not enjoy our company?

England: *eyes widen* I didn't mean it like that.

Russia: But you don't want to be here, da?

England: Well…*phone rings* I'll be right back *walks away*

Sealand: I am a country…

Latvia: O-of course y-you are.

Siberia: Da. He's being mean.

Sealand: He doesn't like me anymore. *stares at the floor*

England: *comes back, acting like nothing happened* Did I miss anything?


	191. Texas 15

Sealand,

Why would you want to be the onqe who killed a Latvian/Lithuanian woman in England? You sick little boy! I'm telling your mother! And the piercings don't hurt too bad, they're like pinches. The tattoo took around 2 hours.

Love,

Alli

Alli,

Because then I would've been the one to scare Jerkland. I saw his reaction. It was funny. That's all. I'm not some insane murderous person or anything. Don't bother telling my mommy. I'm already grounded...twice. First becaise I got a letter from Russia(not my fault) and second because I called France to ask what 'becoming one' meant. Speaking of which, what does 'becoming one' mean?

-Sealand


	192. Latvia 8

Dear Peter,

I h-have a little food. t-that chocolate bar y-you gave me l-last time you came over. B-But thats it...

O-Oh... great. P-Please sneak o-out! I-Its dark in here a-and i think there are s-spiders!

T-That might be m-my fault i-i'm sorry.

I-I hope he i-is looking f-for me. S-Show F-Finland my letter! H-He has to b-believe you then!

O.O i d-d-didn't realise i-i'd have to be the one to g-give you t-the talk...

t-the only w-way t-to best describe it i-is that i-its really p-painful o-okay! Y-You don't want i-it to happen to you!

Your scared friend

Latvia

Latvia,

Only a chocolate bar? Jeez, what cupboard doesn't have food in it? Never mind, I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know what Russia would keep in his house, do I?

I'm trying to sneak out, but since Mommy keeps trying to run away, there's a lot of double locks on the first floor. Maybe there's a window or something I can climb out. In the mean time, try to figure out if there's a way to unscrew/break/destroy the hinges on the door.

Oh my gosh, spiders? If there is spiders, can I keep one? Don't worry about the dark. It's not that bad.

Mommy says the other Baltics will get you out, but no one knows where they are. I hope they didn't get stuck somewhere hiding from Russia too.

…what talk? I called France, but my parents didn't exactly let me finish that conversation.

Russia is really creeping me out. Why would he want a freaking small country like me? Maybe he's trying to slowly take over the- I mean, good luck on getting out! Just try to calm down and think, okay? You don't have to worry because Russia isn't even there. You have all the time in the world.

-Sealand


	193. London 27

Sealand,

Well, that first sentence was quite unexpected... I'll call dad and see if I can leave here soon, that way you won't be all alone.

I can think of things worse than math also! Atomic bombs, no hair dye, punishment, and grenades! I'll probably add to that list later.

YES, WE CONFUSED THE GERMAN! BLOODY EPIC WIN! *cough* Romano wants you dead? Because, after all I was the one who gave you the sedatives for the Pasta. If you get in trouble, then it's only right that I get punished also.

"Magic Siesta Pasta" I'll have to start charging for that...

Uuum maybe I could live with America? Unless he's still angry about the Blue White House...

-London, who is praying for you as you open the creepy Russian Letter...

London,

Yesterday, I took Flying Mint Bunny back to England. This morning, he was sitting on the edge of my bed. Now what am I supposed to do?

See? Math isn't that bad.

Romano sort of attempted to break into my house yesterday when he woke up. I'm so glad my parents were home.

Yes, I love that term. 'Magic Siesta Pasta' will be the thing to get you famous. Good luck selling that to anyone but Italy.

Yes, he's still angry…but he doesn't know who did it. I hope he doesn't go and declare nuclear war on someone. That would be bad.

You know, it seems like we're just making everyone angry. I don't see exactly how this mess can turn into world domination.

I'm officially terrified of Russia now. He was scary before, but that was mostly because Latvia told me how creepy he is. He asked me to 'become one with the great Mother Russia.' That's not even the worst part. He said that 'together we could destroy England.' That's not the worst part either, now that I think of it. My parents found that letter and yelled at me. Now I'm grounded and I can't ever go see Latvia again. I wish he wouldn't have written at all, because now I can't go rescue Latvia. (He accidentally locked himself in a cupboard and is stuck)

-Sealand


	194. Siberia 25

Siberia: *smiles at Sealand* Don't worry Sea-kun, ya lyublyu teblya~

(I like you~)

Russia: Da.

Sealand: *glares at England*

England: *blinks* What?

Russia: Nothing, nothing. Who was that on the phone?

England: Er, m-my boss.

Russia: Ah.

Sealand: *still glaring* ...

Italy: *comes back, oblivious to the tension* Ve~ your food is ready!

Italy: *hands out food* Anything else?

England: No, thank you.

Everyone: *eats*

Italy: *fills glasses and leaves*

Siberia: The pasta is good, da? *looks at Sealand*

Sealand: Mm-hmm.

England: You're awfully quiet, Sealand.

Sealand:*stares at ground* So?

England: Something wrong?

Sealand: *looks up at him*You're annoyed when I talk to you, and you're suspicious when I don't. What do you want?


	195. Latvia 9

Dear Peter,

I-Its a store c-cupboard. T-Theres mops and b-brooms and stuff like that. N-Nothing to e-eat.

H-Have you t-tried using a p-paperclip? I-it makes a good lockpick. W-Why does F-Finland try to run a-away?

Y-Yes! S-S-Spiders! G-get me out and y-you can keep a-all of them i-i just want to g-get out!

T-The o-other Baltics h-have disappeared! I-I've tried calling o-out for t-them b-but t-there's noone o-out there! I-I've tried calling t-them b-but they won't answer, a-and now my p-phone's out of battery.

Y-You called him? W-Well, it c-concernes how b-babies are made. G-Google it!

I'm scared!

Latvia

Latvia,

Hmm, okay. Then I don't know. Just try to get the hinges apart with whatever is in there. That's the only real way to get out without someone unlocking it.

I finally got out of the house, but I can't outrun my parents. They noticed that the door was unlocked. I'm in a lot more trouble now. Maybe there's someway I can open a second story window and get out.

Apparently Daddy actually forced Mommy to be his wife, so he still tries to run away once in awhile.

What's so bad about spiders? Now you someone to talk to!

Okay, so now we lost TWO COUNTRIES? How is that even possible? Someone must know where they are. Maybe they ran away from Russia. Hold on, you know who else is missing? Belarus. Oh, if you need phone battery, then if you rub the exposed ends on your clothes long enough, it can give you about a minute of charge.

Yeah, I looked it up, and now I'm really creeped out…

-Sealand


	196. London 28

Sealand,

Tell him to get his own bloody life leave... That's what I would do.

Yeah, it's okay I guess... (I've been skipping math class and only showing up for test, surprisingly, I do very well)

Tell Romano I did it! Then he might break into the boarding school, and kidnap me. After that, I'll escape from him and finally go home! YOU ARE SO BLOODY BRILLIANT! THANK YOU, SEALAND, FOR GIVING ME THAT IDEA!

Anger=chaos=confusion=weaknesses=easier to take over! I'm finally beginning to like math...

Someone said there was a dead body on the queens estate, this was after I left right? Cause I may be a trouble maker, but I would never murder, and I don't want to be blamed...

Aaaaw, your grounded? That's bloody horrible. I'll try to find out a way to help Latvia for you.

-London

London,

But I don't want to be mean to him, because he didn't do anything wrong.

Good luck is all I can say.

But I don't want to talk to Romano. He threatened me with Italian grenades. Luckily my parents were home. Anyways, if you tried to go home, wouldn't England just send you back?

I don't consider that math, but that's good anyways!

Yeah, I heard about that. The next day England called me and demanded I say why I did it. I didn't do it. Apparently it wasn't France either. I have no idea who did it.

Yes, and now I'm triple grounded. I tried to sneak out of the front door so I could go unlock the cupboard for Latvia, but I got caught. Speaking of which, how do you safely climb out a second story window? I'm going to help Latvia because he's a big country and then maybe more people will notice me. Oh, also the Baltics and Belarus are missing so I think I'll try and find them.

-Sealand


	197. Texas 16

Naive little boy,

I'm gonna have fun with this. When a boy loves another person but that person doesn't love them and thinks their creepy. An alternative name is Rape.

Love, Alli

Alli,

I don't get it. Colorado told me something about rape, but he explained it really different than you explained becoming one. Hmm. Maybe I should try to ask France again…

-Sealand


	198. Trinidad 7

Hermano pequeno,

I'm going to call myself your hermana mayor! You're big sister!

I have three dogs, Queso, Burrito, and Bacon! Also, I have one turtle, named Kinky(he is just so adorable! He loves lettuce and tomatoes, and hides in his shell whenever there are new people around! x3 )

Anyways, You should really meet Hong Kong, when we were younger(when we were both still colonies), he would always rig Big Brow's house with fireworks! And after the show, England would be /so/ angry. He'd put both of us in timeout and not let us eat dinner(which wasn't really a punishment).

Oh, um...Well, first of all, don't ask France(He's awesome, but...he's not...child friendly) to define /anything/ for you, you might just mentally scar yourself.

Um...Well, let's just say that becoming one is unpleasant. Just look at Latvia! The poor man is a nervous wreck(though he's still nice, and sweet!).

Oh My! Russia's already asking you? That's crazy! You're still so young...

-Trinidad

Trinidad,

Hmm, what language is that in?

That's not fair. I have Hanatamago, but he keeps hiding from me. I think it was because of the time I accidentally dropped- Never mind.

Jerkland and fire works don't mix. I kind of figured it out after the first fireworks display in my country this past winter. Wow, he made you NOT eat dinner? That's not fair. He punished me by making me eat dinner. He's gotten smarter just in time for me. That figures.

Latvia told me to look it up online. I think that was almost worse than asking France. (Yes, I've asked him to explain a lot of things to me, but people keep cutting the phone lines before he can tell me most of it…)

-Sealand


	199. Vostok 1

Dear Sealand,

Hello Sealand! My name is Vostok, I am Antarctica's little sister. I A also related to Russia and he is just horrible. Please stay away from him as I did. Can you believe that my tempurature was -89 degrees Celcius(-128.2 degrees Faernheit) setting me as the coldest place on Earth! I really would like some

more friends to talk with when I am here but I go to Mr. Russia's home every other weekend so I will get to see Latvia.

I have a very random question, I was looking you up on Deviant Art and what is the deal with you and Norway talking about Nordic Tacos? I only skimmed it but thats what I saw. I also have a feeling that taco means something bad. I really like the Nordics, they are really cool! Can you give your opinion on

them please? I want to have my own family like you do and be Nordics of the...South... Thank you for taking time to read this! Please write back!

Stay Cool,

Восток

(Vostok)

Vostok,

Hello and thanks for writing. Russia just recently started to really scare me. Latvia told me to look up what 'becoming one' meant. Mommy and Daddy found a letter from Russia and now I'm grounded.(Well, actually that's not all…) Wow, that's cold! It must snow a lot. I got snow once or twice this year, but it all melted.

Oh no, you heard about the Nordic tacos too? I think I'm the only one who doesn't get it. Well here's the story. Maybe you can explain it. I was talking to Norway about 'lamp demons' and he said something about Iceland being a 'taco.' I called France to see what a taco was and he was laughing so hard but he said something about 'stripper.' Then Daddy cut the phone line and death glared me. Mommy sort of stared at me all weird. Then I asked Norway what a stripper was. He wouldn't tell me, but apparently Iceland is a stripper then. What's a stripper?

Nordics of the South, that's cool. You should absolutely do that! Good luck.

-Sealand

((For all of you just reading this, we did have this whole thing about Nordic tacos going on. It was the funniest thing ever.))


	200. America 4

Sealand,

Don't listen to Allie, Colorado, or France. France is an awesome dude, but

your kinda young to learn about any of this.

That's not a put-down, I'm just trying to prove to Iggy I can be more

"realistic" or whatever he calls it.

He really didn't appreciate my giant superhero suggestion and neither France

or he liked what I did to keep um apart.

But who cares? The Hero succeed, just as he thought.

~America

P.S. Sorry it's been awhile again, my plan took a little more time than I'd

thought.

P.P.S. Alli, go and grab Colorado. We have a lot to discuss, namely about what

you've been trying to teach Sealand and Lietch.

Vash isn't too happy with that and neither am I.

America,

Oh well, I'm not sure exactly what the whole thing was about anyways. 'I'll tell you when you're older.' gets kind of old.

Jerkland thinks you're unrealistic? Sure, man who summons demons can call other people unrealistic. Aliens make much more sense then...Flying Mint Bunny.

Hold on, what did you do to keep them apart?

Congratulations. Keep...doing whatever heroes do. You're doing a good job, I think. Maybe your next plan could involve making sure I don't get kidnapped by Russia, because Mommy thinks that'll happen if I go anywhere now that he has asked me to 'become one' with him...

-Sealand


	201. Latvia 10

Dear Peter,

I'm p-picking at the hinges. B-But M-Mr Russia a-always m-makes sure his doors

are s-strong, s-so we can't e-escape. E-Even the cupboards.

I-I see. W-Well keep trying to e-explain my s-situation. I-I'm s-scared!

I S-See, i n-never knew t-that.

T-They're c-creepy! A-And i'm n-not that d-desparate for someone to t-talk to!

Y-Yeah... I h-hope so. I r-really hope so... M-Miss Belarus as w-well? eep!

I-I'll try, t-then i'll ring F-Finland a-and tell him t-to get me o-out!

I t-told you so.

Latvia

Latvia,

Hmm, well don't hurt yourself.

Well, I've gotten out the front door a few times, but I think there's some sort of silent alarm because Daddy keeps catching me. One time I got all the way to your driveway, but he still got me and carried me home. Maybe if I can sneak out when they're at a meeting…

Spiders are just bugs! There's nothing creepy about them.

None of them are back yet, but I bet they're looking for you! Mommy says countries can't die until their lands sink under the ocean, so they can't be dead or anything, right? That's a good thing!

Did it work? I think there's only certain kind of fabrics that work, but I don't remember which. Hopefully you got through to Mommy and he'll stop being so unreasonable.

Good luck. Maybe you can break the door or something…

-Sealand


	202. Siberia 26

England: *raises one of his in-humanly thick eyebrows* What do you

mean?

Sealand: You yell at me everytime I open my mouth & now for once I'm quiet &

you're worried!

England: Oh come off it; I thought you wanted me to talk to you.

Sealand: Of course I do, that's what brothers do! But you're just being...

*random hand gestures* Not you!

England: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Sealand: *stares at him* ...What did your boss tell you?

England: Hm?

Sealand: Your boss. On the phone, just now. What did he say?

England: That is none of your conce-

Siberia: What did he say, Mr England?

Russia: Da. We would all like to know.

England: W-well, he er... *mumbles*

Sealand: What was that?

England: *still mumbling*

Sealand: I didn't catch that las-

England: He said I had to be nice to you, alright? Or he'll make me marry

that...that frog!

Sealand: Oh wow.

England: Exactly, so if he asks, I'm being nice to you.

Sealand: Alright. You shouldn't have to marry...*giggles*

England: It's not funny!

Sealand: You're right. It's hilarious!

England: How?

Sealand: I'm attempting to imagine you two together in a house without killing each other.

Russia: Marraige to France...would be bad.

Siberia: Why?

Russia: Because-

Latvia: I d-don't think s-she needs t-to hear th-that.

Russia: Da, you're probably right.

Sealand: Hear what?

England: Nothing at all.

Siberia: Okay then.


	203. America 5

I know, right?

Oh, gosh. He tried to get you to see the magical bunny that doesn't really exist too?

I really HAVE been gone too long.

Anyway, I set up a series of 'coincidental accidents' that'd happen so that they weren't near each other. Then I placed France's chair further down the table and moved Iggy where France used to be.

... Wait, the COMMIE tried to become one with you?

I'm going to get on this right away. Before he turns you into a Baltic, they have to be scared of him for a reason.

I'd invite you over to my place to help keep you safe in the mean time but I doubt "Jerkland" (Nice name, dude. I might have to start using it sometimes.) would let you.

I know. I'm the Hero and I like to think I'm good at it.

Catcha later dude,

America (Alfred)

America,

Yes, the magical rabbit…and the fairies…and everything else.

Hehe, great plan. Did anyone notice?

Yes, he wrote me a letter, two actually. My parents got kind of scared. But now I'm grounded.

Actually I'm grounded for a couple reasons. I got a letter from Russia. I called France to ask what 'becoming one' was. I snuck out of the house to see Latvia. I wrote back and told Russia no. I got another letter from him. Hmm…

Anyways, what's a Commie?

Wait, no! We don't need another war, do we? Don't worry, I'll never be a Baltic. I'm too good at hiding.

-Sealand


	204. Siberia 27

Siberia: *twirls her pasta on the fork & gets some sauce on her face* Ah...! *gets a napkin*

Russia: *smiles & leans over, wiping it off*

Siberia: Spasibo~!

Sealand: *watches & sighs*

England: Hm? What's wrong? I thought you liked the pasta.

Sealand: I do but...why aren't you like that?

England: Like what?

Sealand: Like them! *points at the Russians* They're all...brother-sisterly & care about each other & help each other! Why aren't you nice to me like that?

England: ...

Sealand: Well?

England: Because you've always been able to take care of yourself! You never needed me to do anything for you! You're so damn stubborn & can get anything you like without trying!

Sealand: But I want a brother! Someone like Russia! *glances over at him* Well...maybe, not Russia but I want you to treat me how he treats Siberia! He's nice to her & likes being with her & stuff.

England: You think I don't want that? I grew up without having any older brothers who cared about me! & when I started raising America, I swore to be different! But then he rebeled & left me & oh god...*puts his head in his hands* I just...don't want that to happen to you, Sealand. I don't want to see you hurt or ache like the other countries & I do. It secretly kills me to see America struggle, & know that it's because of me. I can't let that happen. & I wanted to push you away, so you could grow stronger without needing me.

Sealand: I thought you said all countries struggle. All big countries fight wars and things. I wanted to be like all of them. I'm trying really hard. Maybe I could do something and people would know who I was. I just want to be strong like you., but you don't like it.

England: I don't want you to get hurt. You're on your own and others might take advantage of that. *glances at Russia* You'd have no way to defend yourself.

Sealand: You're not giving me a chance to show you what I'm capable of!

England: I'm doing what I think is best for you.

Sealand: And what'll happen if you don't?

England: You might…you might…get hurt.

Sealand: Everyone gets hurt at one time or another. You're not letting me do anything. How am I supposed to get better at things if you never support me?

England: Well, you…um…

Sealand: I'll try not to get hurt at all. I won't irritate any big countries. I'll do whatever it takes until I can be stronger. But I don't want you to be angry whenever I try something.


	205. London 29

Sealand,

He existed, If I were you, that would be a bloody could enough reason to kill that little bugger...

I have two uncles who are experts on luck, I think I'll be fine. XD

He threatened you with Italian grenades. They are Italian, I doubt they will work. All you have to do is tell Rosana to tell her brother to come and break me out! I wouldn't go home, I'd go live with one of my Uncles. Or Some other Country.

Do we know any of the suspects for the murder?

Second story window? If you have a drain piep you could use that, but you need a good grip or else you could get hurt. If you have a rope or ladder I would use that. The best time to run-away is between 1:30 and 3:00. Never break out directly after a person goes to bed, the sleep they are in at that point is very light. People go into deeper sleep about an hour to an hour and a half through the sleep cycle. It also helps to put some kind of cough medicine in the food, that will make them a bit sluggish and they will fall asleep faster.

Make sure to pack lots of Sweaters! It's cold in Russia! Give my regards to Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania! And tell Belarus that she may creep me out, but the Knife she gave me for my birthday has been very useful!

-London

P.S. You have inspired me. I have decided that since I am locked up in this school, I might as well write letters. :D

London,

But he was nice to me. He didn't do anything wrong…

Good point, but they still look real. Since it was Romano, I suppose he might've borrowed them from Spain. Alright, I'll tell her if she writes me back. Don't you think people will know you're missing?

I don't know who it might've been.

Okay, thanks. I don't think I can get a ladder or rope without my parents being suspicious, but there is a pipe right outside my window. Hopefully I won't fall or anything. I think I'll get out during some meeting my parents have to go to. There's lots of locks on the first-floor windows and doors, but not the second.

I will. Oh, you didn't hear? Lithuania, Estonia, and Belarus are all sort of missing. Latvia is still locked in that stupid closet.

Good luck writing letters.

-Sealand


	206. Russia 3

Sealand,

Do they really? I personally believe that they are simply trying to hold you back, because they are afraid that you will rebel against them just like little America did to England...

Da, he lied. I need my pipe for Belaru..I-I mean, erm..security reasons. Not for Latvia.

*sigh* Very well, I suppose you will join me in time anyway...when everybody else does, da? In the meantime, have a free Soviet flag. You can hang it in your room!

...What? B-B-Belarus? N-No...you can't tell her where I am...w-what was that? OH GOD NO, SISTER, DON'T! GO AWAY!

Signed,

A Very Frightened Russia

Russia,

No, my parents both love me very much and they're trying to make me a better country. Daddy says it takes time to become a big country. Mommy says I'm growing really fast and I'll be really powerful some day. They said that you are dangerous.

Latvia doesn't lie to me. He's my friend. America wrote to me and said that if I went with you then I would be weak and scared like the Baltics. I don't want to be afraid of everything like that.

Mommy took the flag away. I'm not supposed to have it because it scares him. I don't know what happened to it, exactly…

Ha, I knew that would work! Belarus told me to call her if I saw you again. Good luck.

-Sealand


	207. Siberia 28

England: I just...can't lose another one. I've lost everyone I loved because I've helped them become great! America, what's-his-name-

Siberia: Canada?

England: Yes, him! The point is, everyone that I've supported & "given a chance" leaves me! Just to run off & get hurt & do stupid things! How do I know that you won't do the same? That once you grow strong that you won't rebel & run off on your own, leaving me?

Sealand: Because I'll always need you!

England: *shakes his head* Y-you sound just like him.

Sealand: Huh?

England: America said the same thing & look what happened! He broke me! He rebeled & left me alone! Now that idiot's doing god-knows-what & gets himself into all sorts of hell! & I can't let that happen to you. I can't let you leave me & be taken advantage of. I can't watch you get your hopes up to be this great country just to see yourself fall short...I can't watch you get hurt.

Sealand: ...

Siberia: *looks at Russia* That is why you will not let me be my own country...da?

Russia: *smiles sadly* ...da.

Siberia: *hugs him tightly*

Russia: *hugs back*

Sealand: But you two get along great. *sighs* That's the difference.

England: But-

Sealand: But nothing. I get it already. I'll just come live with you again, and I'll be good, and I won't complain, and I'll eat your food if it'll make you happy. But no one will know who I am and I won't know how to defend myself if I need to. Is that what you want?

England: I don't know.

Sealand: That's what you said.

England: I didn't mean it like that.

Sealand: Or, I could try to be stronger and people would know who I was but I'd still want to be your brother. I would try hard to stay out of trouble and be safe. I wouldn't run away. But you'd just have to trust me. My parents are trying to make me the best I can be so nothing happens to me.

England: You say that, but how do I know you won't leave me once your strong enough?

Sealand: You don't. You'll have to take my word for it.

England: That's just what America said.

Sealand: I don't want you to be sad, but I want to be able to try something.

England: I just always end up alone again! You don't understand. Every time I try to care for people they leave. I can't do it again.

Sealand: Then why…why did you leave me to fend for myself?


	208. Siberia 29

England: Well...I, er...

Siberia: *steps in* I think what he is trying to say is that if he pushes you

away & you do become stronger, it won't be as hard him to see you leave. He

wouldn't've grown close to you or cared for you like he did with America.

*looks at England* Da?

England: ...y-yes...

Sealand: So what on earth do you want me to do?

England: I-I don't know...*gives a weak smile* Maybe...try not to grow up so

fast? Try letting fate take its turn & stop pushing so hard to be something

you're not.

Sealand: ...

Latvia: I-I think y-you sh-should do i-it.

Sealand: Really? Bu-

Latvia: B-but what? He's right. S-stop trying so hard to be someone y-you

aren't & just l-let whatever happens happen.

Russia: & who knows? Maybe you will be a country someday.

Siberia: *smiles* Da~! But...being who I am is great, too.

Sealand: You enjoy not being an actual country?

Siberia: Da. It is alot easier. No finacial problems, no uprisings, not as

much pressure. Though I will admit, I have been jealous of big brrother

before.

Sealand & Russia: Really?

Siberia: Everybody looks up to you & respects you. You are a role-model to

them. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have my own citizens & be looked up to

Russia: But you're amazing just the way you are. You're nice and sweet and great at making friends. That's something, da?

Siberia: Da, but it still seems fun.

England: There's no reason either of you should want to be an actual country. It's so stressful.

Sealand: But that's what I've always wanted to do. Now my parents are helping me, and I thought maybe it would work. *sighs* But maybe I should give up.

England: Well, sometimes it's better for the path to be layed out for you instead of working so hard to lay it out yourself.

Sealand: I'm just so close already. I've gotten better after you stopped watching me.

England: Oh really?

Sealand: My country has a boss, a military, an official soccer team, a clothing shop, and a candy store.

England: Impossible. You just have three citizens.

Sealand: Well, my boss is always travelling around, and people came to join the soccer team from otyer counrtries. But I'm trying, even when it's really hard.

Russia: That doesn't compare to the stress of being an actual country.

Sealand: My whole country caught on fire. No one helped me put it out because it's in the middle of the ocean and the only place anyone can see it from is...*looks at England*

England: *suprised look* A fire? Are you okay? When was this?

Sealand: A few years ago. You…didn't notice?


	209. Latvia 11

Dear Peter,

i-it worked, i g-got a l-little charge a-and was able to call Finland. H-Hopefully he'll send a search p-party soon! D-Don't get yourself into t-trouble over me. (H-Have you looked f-for CCTV c-cameras? M-Maybe he c-can see you on them?)

I-I d-don't like b-bugs!

W-Well i c-can rest assured that i'm not going t-to die here then... b-but I s-still want to get out s-soon. A-And i'm worried about L-Lithuania and E-Estonia.

I c-can't break the hinges, t-they're too strong.

Latvia

Latvia,

I hope you get out soon, if you're not out already. I don't care if I get in trouble because you're my friend and you already worry enough about Russia. You don't need the extra stress of being stuck somewhere again.

Bugs are just little animals.

Don't worry, I'll attempt to look for Lithuania and Estonia. I hope they were just looking for you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get out of the house. Last night I tried to climb out a second story window in the middle of the night! Daddy caught me again though.

Maybe you can loosen the screws that hold the hinges to the door. It's easier.

-Sealand


	210. Latvia 12

D-Dear Peter,

S-Still s-stuck. B-But i t-think M-Mr Russia's back, i c-can hear crashing s-sounds from downstairs. I-I think i h-heard Lithuania's v-voice at one p-point, but i may h-have imagined it. T-Thank you, b-but be c-careful

alright?

I-I don't c-care i d-don't like them!

I r-really h-hope that was L-Lithuania's v-voice i heard. T-Then i can get out!

T-There aren't any s-screws! M-Mr Russia makes a-all his h-hinges r-reinforced s-so we can't get out.

Latvia

Latvia,

Mommy didn't come rescue you? Then I wonder where…never mind. Maybe Russia and the Baltics and Belarus are all looking for you, and that's why no one could find them!

Well, I tried to sneak out. I crawled out of a second story window at about 3am and climbed down the side of the house. When I got to the bottom, Daddy was just standing there. Needless to say, I guess I'm not that good at sneaking out.

You need to learn to face your fears. I think it would be a lot easier to face your fear of spiders than to face your fear of Russia.

Well, then how are the hinges attached to the door? Wait…Russia reinforces cupboard doors? Why would he want to keep you from getting out?

-Sealand


	211. London 30

Sealand,

That bloody rat is mean to me, he has a dirty mouth too...

Thanks! I don't think people will really notice I'm missing for about a day, I never show up to classes, so no one will really notice me gone until I'm hiding somewhere with my Uncles.

If you have any gardening gloves with rubber on them, they will help create friction on the pipe, and you will have a smaller chance of falling.

I meant tell them I said "Hi" If you find them. Maybe If I get out of here I'll help you. Does that sound good?

-London

London,

But what if Jerkland finds out I killed it? I'm not that strong yet…

Fine, good luck. Romano will maybe be there soon. I told him at a meeting yesterday after he chased me around with more grenades.

Well, climbing didn't work. I waited two hours after my parents went to sleep, climbed out the window, and Daddy was standing at the bottom waiting for me. Only one of them leaves the house at a time now, so I'm sort of stuck…

Sure, that sounds fine. First I need to get out of my house.

-Sealand


	212. Siberia 30

England: Well, er...no.

Siberia: That's terrible! You are okay now, da?

Sealand: Oh sure, I'm fine but it still would've been nice to have had someone

to've helped...

England: If I would've know-

Sealand: Look, it was a few years & I'm fine, see? *stands up*

England: Still...didn't your parents help you?

Sealand: They weren't my parents then.

England: So that means...I should've been the one-oh Sealand, I'm sorry!

Siberia: *whispers to Russia & Latvia* It is a good thing we came here then,

da?

Russia: Da.

Latvia: *smiles & nods*

Russia: I've never seen them...almost get along.

Latvia: A-almost?

Russia: Da. Something doesn't seem right.

Latvia: I-I guess so.

England: Sealand, why didn't you ever mention this?

Sealand: Because...you'd just left me alone, and I thought that maybe...um...

England: Maybe what?

Sealand: Nothing. Never mind.

England: Please tell me. I don't want you upset with me any longer.

Sealand: *whispers* That maybe you wouldn't care anymore.

England: No, Sealand. I'll always care. *touches his shoulder*

Sealand:*jerks away* But you just left me!

England: That's the biggest mistake I've ever made.

Sealand: Why? Just tell me what you were thinking when you did it. I want to know what I did wrong.

England: I don't-

Sealand: Mommy says learning from my mistakes is a part of becoming stronger. I can't learn anything unless you tell me what I did!

England: Why are you so worried?

Sealand: Because...what if I do it again because I didn't learn and someone else leaves?


	213. Latvia 13

Dear Peter,

apologies if this l-letter is a little d-dusty. I-I've finally been r-rescued. T-Tell your Mum i s-say thank y-you! A-And i found t-the b-baltics as well. T-They had all b-been looking for me.

N-No, or m-maybe y-your dad's just r-really paranoid a-and went o-out to check you w-weren't sneaking out e-every hour?

T-Thats true, m-maybe you c-can help me?

T-Too keep us i-in when he l-locks us in for p-punishment...

Latvia

Latvia,

Yay! I'm glad you're okay. I did the best I could.

Where were the Baltics by the way? America was going on a 'hero mission' to look for them but he didn't find anything.

Maybe, but why would he look outside? I think it would be less work to walk across the hall to my bedroom than to walk downstairs and out into the snow barefoot.

Of course I can help!

Wow, Russia has lots of ways to punish people. Why does he do that? It's mean.

-Sealand


	214. London 31

Sealand,

You don't have to kill it, just tell it to bugger off.

YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! My bags are packed and I'm waiting for Romano to kidnap me!

I'm sorry it didn't work, maybe you could drug them next time?

If you go to my dad's house, enter my room, unlock the lock on my closet (the password is, "AAAAAthat's6A's", and then open the drawer, you'll see some weapons and various sedatives. The clear liquid that's labeled "knock out level 1" will make your parents unconscious for 3 hours. Oh, that won't work since you can't leave the house... I guess you could have the green flying rat

get the stuff for you instead.

-London

London,

I've tried. It doesn't listen. Did you know it can open windows?

There doesn't need to be a next time. Latvia got himself out and found the Baltics. I guess I'm grounded forever for no reason now. Anyways, I don't know how I would have drugged them. I'm not allowed to cook and the counters in Daddy's house are so tall.

Oh, Flying Mint Bunny said something about you, but I don't know what it means…

-Sealand


	215. Siberia 31

England: No, Sealand, I was the one who made the mistake. ME. You

didn't do anything. I was the one who left you on your own & that was MY

mistake, understand?

Sealand: But-

Italy: *magically appears* Ve~I came over to check on you because fratello

started complaining about somebody yelling.

Russia: What makes you think it was us?

Italy: England is with you~!

England: *yelling* What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

Italy: Ve~Seeeeeeee?

Romano: *appears also, but less magically* Fratello! What the {colourful

language sensor} is going on? I thought I told you to-*notices the Russians*

U-uh, I-I mean..."

Siberia: Hallo, Mr Romano~!

Romano: H-hey, S-Siberia...R-Russia...

Russia: Privyet

Romano: N-never mind. I-I didn't h-hear anything...*leaves*

Italy: Ve~What was that about?

Siberia: *shrugs*

Sealand: What does {Yet another censor} mean? *tilts head*

England: Nothing!

Russia: Shh. Romano was bothered by your yelling, da?

England: I wasn't bloody yelling!

Russia: Da, you're still yelling.

England: *pauses* Oh, I'm sorry Italy.

Sealand: *giggles*

Italy: Ve~ No problem. Are you ready for dessert?

Russia: I believe so.

Italy: Yay! First let me clear your dishes. *takes plates and walks towards kitchen; suddenly trips and falls on the ground*


	216. Wy 1

Dear Sealand,

This is your good friend Wy here. Had you told me about this little project of yours earlier on, I'd have written in much sooner, but I suppose that doesn't matter now.

Is this another one of your pushy attempts at recognition? Like when you thought if you pestered Iceland or Japan enough they'd be your friends? I personally suggest you be more tactful. That should work most of the time. Molossia doesn't count!

Best wishes from the recognised micronation,

Wy

Wy,

I didn't tell you? Sorry, I thought I did…What've you been up to lately?

I'm more recognized since I started writing. I've gotten letters from America AND Russia without writing to them first. They're the two most powerful countries in the world! That's tactful, right? Anyways, have YOU figured out any 'tactful' ways to get noticed?

-Sealand


	217. Siberia 32

Siberia: Italiya~! *rushes over to help him up* You are okay, da?

Italy: *rubs pasta-covered head* S-sì, I-I think so...

England: You're a mess!

Sealand: *rolls his eyes* Well no duh, he was carrying the dishes & tripped.

Siberria: *helps Italy up*

Romano & Finland: *come running*

Romano: What happened to mio fratello?

Russia: He tripped.

Romano: Likely story, you Russian bast-

Finland: Pl-please! *glances over at Sealand, Siberia, & Latvia* Th-there's

children here.

Sealand: *mutters* I'm not a child.

Romano: Oh, like they've never heard it before. But you! *points his finger

angrily at Russia* You better tell me what you or your creepy sister did to my

idiot fratello before I {how many language censors do we need?} with this

spoon!

Russia: *calmly* I did nothing. He tripped on his own, & Belarus isn't even

here.

Romano: That's not who I meant!

Siberia: *confused* Big sister Uki isn't here either.

Romano: That's not who I-

Italy: Fratello, I DID trip. Please don't get angry with my friends!

Romano: So I yelled at...*looks at Russia nervously then yells at Italy* You

idiota! How could you let me do that? What kind of a fratello are you if you

let me threaten to {*sigh* Another one?} that Russian psycopath with a fork?

Sealand: Actually, I believe you said you'd {no Sealand! No!} him with a

spoon~!

Finland: *le gasp* P-Peter!

Sealand: What?

Finland: Don't talk like that, ever!

Sealand:*confused* Why not? Romano said it, and England says it all the time.

Finland: He what? *glares at England*

England: Sh! I do not!

Sealand: Yeah-huh! Before they came, you were talking to France and you said "I'm {British language censor now} going to beat the {And again} out of you."

England: W-what? You heard that? I…um….

Finland: O-oh my gosh! *calls Sweden and tells him* Sealand, you're not to say those words anymore.

Sealand: Okay.

Romano: C'mon fratello, let's go clean your face off. *sigh*

Italy: *follows Romano into kitchen*

Siberia: *starts to put dishes back on tray*

Russia: Siberia, it's okay. They'll have someone clean it.

Siberia: Okay.

*someone comes out to clean the dishes and looks happy that most of them are on the tray*

Russia: W-what? Since when did Belarus work here? ((another random character XD))

Belarus: *looks up* Hello, Nii-san.

Siberia: Oh no.

Latvia: *hides face*

Russia: Go away!

Sealand: Hello!


	218. Ladonia 1

SEALAND!

Why didn't you tell me you started this? Is it because Finland got me that English pirate ship model for Christmas? Or is it because Wy, Kugelmugel, and I made sculptures without you?

Just because I'm writing to you doesn't mean we're friends! I really hate you! And it's not because you're taller than me!

-Ladonia

Ladonia,

I didn't tell you? Hmm, I guess I didn't tell many people, but I meant to. Wait, Mommy got you a what? And you guys made sculptures without me? When was all this?

Hmm, then why is it that you hate me then? Jealous of something? Or maybe you just enjoy being angry? Either way, have fun with the dislike…

-Sealand


	219. Latvia 14

Dear Peter,

I-I'm glad to be o-out of there too. A-And i'm grateful for your h-help. I o-owe you one hehe.

T-They w-won't tell me. T-They just s-say i'm too young to k-know.

L-Like i s-said m-maybe he's just r-really paranoid? b-but i d-don't k-know very m-much about Sweden, w-who knows w-what he's thinking?

G-Great!

B-because he k-knows if h-he keeps us s-scared all the t-time then w-we won't try to r-run away...

Latvia

Latvia,

I wish I could have actually done something though.

Hmm, I wonder what they could have been doing. Oh well, I guess it couldn't have been that bad.

Maybe. I guess that's better than saying he's crazy anyways. I almost never understand his reasoning.

I think Russia is a meanie. You are your own country and therefore shouldn't have to be stuck serving him. Or maybe you guys don't think that way. I don't know…

-Sealand


	220. London 32

Romano came, he didn't even pass make it past outer security...

That rat can also open people's purses/drawers/closets and go through their bloody personal stuff while destroying centuries worth of hard earned black mail in the process!

I'm glad that Latvia escaped, but I'm sorry you're still grouded. If Iwasn't locked away, I'd find some way to help with the situation.

You can tell that thing that he is't worth my bloody time and he better prepare 'cause I'm gonna send him the bloody English curse of food and bad tea!

Dad would send me to boarding school for eternity if I did anything worse...

-looking for more curses, Londan

London,

Figures- Romano kind of gave up on me and you're too heavily guarded. How is this helping our plan?

Really? Ha ha. I'm surprised you haven't killed it yet then.

It's fine really. I've got lots of people to write to and a computer so I'll be fine.

Don't you think it's used to bad food and tea? It's England's best friend. Oh well. What is it with England and cursing? Is there anything that ISN'T cursed there? I mean, seriously, a chair?

-Sealand


	221. North Korea 1

Dear Sealand ,

It is I , North Korea! I just wanted to say hello. My boss doesn't usually let me have contact with other nation-tans, so I'm really happy. Please write back as soon as you can. -North Korea

North Korea,

Hello! Thanks for writing. Why wouldn't your boss want you to talk to others? My boss is always traveling around, trying to get me noticed, so he doesn't really care what I do. Anyways, good luck and I hope you're allowed to keep writing!

-Sealand


	222. Trinidad 8

Hermano pequeno,

It's in Spanish! Ha-ha!

As for your dog, try offering some treats to him, with a smile so he can trust you. xP

Are you still grounded?

Oh, Have you and London been irritating Romano recently? I was at Spain's house the other day and Romano was there. He heard me talking about my super adorable little brother(you) and he began to go off about you and London 'plotting' against him.

Is it true? *sparkley eyes* Is it true that you're becoming ninja-like and are plotting against people?

I could just hug you~!

-Trinidad

P.S. Is Russia still bothering you? If he is, I have Belarus' phone number if you need it. :D

Trinidad,

Spanish? I don't speak Spanish, just English. Though my country's motto is in Latin. E mare libertas~

Yes, and I'm pretty sure I'll be grounded for a long time…

All we did was secretly put drugs in his pasta…except it was for his brother.

Did he mention the part where he broke into my house and threatened me with grenades? Okay, so they were just Italian grenades, but it was still kind of scary. Luckily, my mommy is a sniper and my daddy used to be a Viking.

-Sealand


	223. Wy 2

Sealand,

Don't worry about things like that. The important thing is I know now anyway. I've just been doing what I do do really. Painting and learning several things from a few of the older nations who are happy to teach me.

I will have to admit that letters are a good way to earn recognition and I've comsidered making use of that fact myself, but for now I'm working on establishing international relations through having other countries mentor me, but also through Prince Paul's art galleries and both mine and his fantastic artwork, which are admired the world over, earning me the distinction of being "The Artist's Principality." I believe that speaks for itself.

All the best,

Ashleigh "Wy" Williams

Wy,

That sounds like…fun. Good luck with your learning. I hope you get recognized that way because it's something you seem to like doing.

You should write letters to other countries! It's really fun! They give good advice and you can sort-of figure out some of the ways they're successful. Plus, they're almost always nice and stuff. Except Russia: He asked me to 'become one' with him. I said no because everyone said it was a bad idea. Good luck with all of your art. It's really good and stuff so I hope it works!

E mare libertas~

-Sealand


	224. Ladonia 2

Sealand,

Finland got me an English pirate ship model, yes we made sculptures without you, and this happened around Christmas.

HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN BE ANGRY?

Anyway, Kugelmugel and I are going to steal from Germany's house.

-Ladonia

Ladonia,

A pirate ship model? Interesting. Why did you make sculptures without me? It's fun!

I don't know. My boss told me I'm not supposed to make other countries angry, but I don't think I did anything. Did I?

Have fun!

-Sealand


	225. Latvia 15

Dear Peter,

D-Don't worry, y-your letters k-kept me o-occupied. W-Without them i t-think i'd have g-gone mad!

I d-d-don't know, b-but M-Mr Russia had that c-creepy smile on h-his face a-again...

I D-Don't understand a-adults either...

W-Well i k-know, b-but its a l-little more c-complicated than t-that. H-He invaded me a-after all.. s-so i h-have to work for h-him or e-else my p-people suffer a-and i don't want t-that.

P-Plus if i run away w-where would i go?

Latvia

Latvia,

Really? Well then I'm really glad you're not crazy. Try not to get stuck anywhere else.

Creepy smile? I don't know what that means, but it can't be good. I'd forget about it.

Maybe it isn't that complicated. I think I get it though.

You could go anywhere! I went from Jerkland to the Nordics. Anything is possible.

-Sealand


	226. London 33

Sealand,

I don't know, We can think about world domination AFTER I escape...

It's almost impossible to kill a magical animal.

Yeah, your probably right. I'm not very sure why almost everything in England is cursed, it probably has something to do with all the witches we had here. Thomas Busby had some anger issue's, let's just leave it at that.

-London

London,

Okay. Good luck with that.

Still, I thought you would've captured it or tortured it or something. It really doesn't like you, at least that's what I'm getting from some of the things it says…

Witches? Hold on, I thought those were just stories. Anger issues? England never told me what was so bad about that chair, but I'm not sure I want to know anymore. He just told me not to touch it.

-Sealand


	227. North Korea 2

Dear Sealand,

Dear Leader told me that other countries are bad people and untrustworthy. You seem really nice though. Speaking of Dear Leader, he passed away not that long ago. I am very sad, but I'm also hopeful that his son will help us .

-North Korea

North Korea,

Most countries aren't bad or anything. Some have some unique views, but everyone is different. Thanks, you seem nice too. He passed away? I'm so sorry! I hope his son will help too. Maybe he'll let you talk to more countries!

-Sealand


	228. Siberia 33

Belarus: *ignores Sealand & smiles creepily at Russia* What are you doing

here, big brother? Have you finally decided to marry me?

Russia: O-of course not! What are you even doing here, Bela?

Belarus: I heard you were coming here so I "persuaded" that idiot manager

into giving me a job.

Sealand: Hey!

Siberia: Mr Finland is not an idiot!

Belarus: *glares at Siberia* Shut up, you little {When these are Belarusian,

they've gotta be bad}.

Sealand: Don't call her that!

Belarus: Hmph. Stupid little wanna-be nation. Think you're so big & tough, hm?

*takes a step towards him* Well, let's just see-

Siberia: Stay away from Sea-kun! *steps between the two, glaring at her*

Belarus: *throws the tray aside & pulls out her knife* Stay out of this, brat.

Latvia: *stands next to Sealand*

Siberia: Nyet! I won't let you hurt my friends!

Belarus: Friends? *snorts* What friends? The only reason they're nice to you

is because they're afraid of big brother. *glances at Russia* Who should still

marry me.

Russia: B-Bela, that's enough.

Siberia: N-no they aren't!

Belarus: You're so stupid, you know that? *pushes her aside with her knife

roughly, cutting her arm*

Russia: Bela! *throws her onto the floor away from the kids* That's enough! I

can handle you stalking me (barely) but I won't let you hurt malyutka or her

friends!

Belarus: *laughs* Marry me, big brother. You know you want to.

((Lol, WTH? She's real good at changing subjects XD Oh! & Siberia & Bela hate

each other~ ))

Russia: Never! Get out of here!

Finland: What's going o-*sees Siberia* Oh my gosh! Are you okay?

Siberia: I think so.

Sealand: That looks kind of bad.

Latvia: *stares* Oh no...

England: *looks up from cell phone* {Not as bad as Belarus, but still bad} We should get her to a doctor.

Belarus: *restrained by workers*

Russia: Malyutka!

England: {Okay, no one needs to hear him when he's stressed} Where are my keys?

Sealand: I don't know. They were in your pocket, right?

England: *checks and re-checks pockets* No.

Latvia: T-This is b-bad...

Italy: *walks out to take another table's orders* Siberia! What happened? Oh no! *basic Italian panic attack*


	229. Vostok 2

Sealand,

So very sorry it has been so long! Homework and issues with logging in here has kept me from responding! Mr. Russia's house was very strange this weekend, Lithuania wasn't there so things were less directed on him so I was the replacement.

A Nordic Taco is really a what! Don't worry about it then! No no no! France told you something that you will get in trouble for. Never ever ask Iceland about his past life then!

I hope all things are well up North. Tell Jerkland to stop cooking for you and tell the Nordics I say hi!

Stay cool,

Vostok

Vostok,

It's fine. I hope whatever the issues were are all better now. Aw, I'm sorry about Russia. Hopefully Lithuania will come back and you won't have to worry about that anymore. From what Latvia tells me, being near him sounds really stressful.

I'm going to get it MORE trouble? Oh, great. First I got in trouble because I got a letter from Russia. (How is that my fault?) Then because I called France to ask him what 'becoming one' meant. There was a few other reasons too, but that isn't very important. Why? What about Iceland? Now I'm curious.

He doesn't cook for me anymore. Mommy does. The Nordics say 'hello' 'hi' and 'hey'. Oh and Daddy just stared.

E mare libertas.

-Sealand


	230. Ladonia 3

Sealand,

We made sculptures without you because we couldn't find you.

... You annoy me a lot. It's like hate at first sight.

Just so you know, two people are going to visit Sve's and Fin's house on Friday. Two girls to be exact. They're supposed to be related to Denmark, or was it Norway? Either way, I don't expect them to be normal. Their names are Greenland and Faroe. Faroe is supposed to be a self-governing dependancy of Denmark while Greenland is an autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark.

While I think Faroe's gonna be some small fry, I've heard that Greenland is the world's largest island so...

So, are you going to make friends with them or something? I doubt they'll be interested.

-Ladonia

P.S. Fin said to stop calling him mom.

Ladonia,

Oh, okay. I don't know where I would've been where you couldn't find me. Oh well, it doesn't matter now.

Hmm, oh well. Wait…why are you writing to me then?

Greenland and Faroe? I'll look forward to meeting them. Why wouldn't they be normal? Have you ever met them?

Of course I'll try to make friends with them. Why wouldn't I?

-Sealand


	231. Latvia 16

Dear Peter,

N-Not crazy y-yet! J-Just very shaken u-up... I-I'll try n-not to. But if M-Mr Russia g-gets mad at me h-he'll lock me i-in...

I-I hope i-its not what i t-think it is.

Y-Yeah, d-don't worry. Y-You don't have to w-worry about being invaded. F-Finland and S-Sweden would p-protect you.

C-Could i c-come stay f-for a while? I N-Need a break f-from M-Mr Russia for a while. W-Would Finland m-mind if i c-came over?

Latvia

Latvia,

I'm sure Russia won't lock you in anywhere. You'll be fine.

What do you think it is?

I guess so, but ever since he sent me those letters I've been a little scared. Mommy said that I'm worrying too much, and is probably right.

Sure! I'd love it if you came. Mommy says it's fine. This'll be fun, right?

-Sealand


	232. London 34

Sealand,

Thanks.

I can't bring myself to do anything worse than jinxing it... it's too cute. But don't let him find out I said that and tell him I hate him more!

The witch trials and witches were real, but many who were killed were innocent. Stay away from it, that chair is possessed...

~London

London,

Your welcome.

Ha, here's a funny story. I was reading this letter and I walked out of the room for about a minute. When I came back, Flying Mint Bunny was reading your letter! Oops.

That's really sad. Why would someone kill innocent people. I heard Russia sat in that chair, and he's fine. Well, he's not "fine" like a normal person kind of fine, but he's not hurt or anything.

-Sealand


	233. North Korea 3

Dear Sealand,

Thank You! I went to the internet cafe yesterday .It is the first one here. I know America ,but I'm not really familiar with anyone else, so I googled them. America is nice but kind of weird. I sort of remember England ,because I fought him in the war. He threw a grenade at me because he said it would be rude to strike a lady. Enough about me, How are you? Write back soon!

-North Korea

North Korea,

I'm pretty good. My parents made me visit Jerkland(England) yesterday because they think we shouldn't fight as much as we do. It didn't work very well. When I got there, he locked himself in his office working for hours, but it was kind of fun because I had time to explore his house. Then he found me and yelled at me. Oh well, I don't like going over there anyways.

-Sealand


	234. Siberia 34

Siberia: *holds her hand over the cut; smiles* Please, Feli, calm down. I'm fine~

Italy: H-how can you be fine? Your entire arm could fall off!

Siberia: See? *takes hand off the large, bloody cut*

Italy, Finland, Latvia: *faint*

Siberia: Oh dear...

Sealand: No worries, Siberia! I can help you~!

Siberia: Really, I'm fine...

Russia: *takes off his scarf & wraps it around her arm; picks her up & looks at the others* Come on.

Siberia: Y-your scarf! *tries to unwrap it*

Russia: Nyet, stop. *shrugs* I can wash it.

England(found his keys~!): Well? Are we {I agree, Stressed!Iggy is bad for our ears} going or not?

Sealand: What about the others? We can't just leave them here!

England: That's why you're staying here while Russia & I take her to the hospital.

Sealand: Wait, I'm staying here alone? But Belarus is still here!

England: {Why can't he just be more child appropriate?} I thought you said you were going to be mature from now on!

Sealand: I am! I-I can stay here.

England & Russia: *carry Siberia to the car*

Siberia: I feel a little dizzy.

Russia: You're going to be okay.

Siberia: I know.

England: *drives* We'll be there in 10 minutes, at most.

Russia: Can't you drive faster?

Siberia: Nyet, don't speed.

(Meanwhile~)

Sealand: *pokes Finland* Mommy? Wake up!

Finland: *opens eyes* Hmm?


	235. Vostok 3

Sealand,

Being near Russia is very stressful. He has alot of trouble from his sisters and what not. Not going into detail on that! Estonia also showed me how to type a Russia icon! (^J^)

It's a good thing that Finland is cooking for you. Why do you call him Mommy, I know he is the "other parent" but why Mommy?

I think you should stop asking France questions. How the heck did you get his number in the first place? Better question is how many phone cords has Sweden and/or Finland cut? It sure sounds like alot!

Stay cool,

Vostok

Vostok,

I hope you don't get too stressed. Stress can build up. Just look at the Baltics…

I call him Mommy because he's Daddy's wife and so it makes sense. It would be confusing to call both of them Daddy.

Well, I don't exactly remember when I first got his number. I think it was written down somewhere in England's house or something. Number of phone cords? I don't know. It's a lot, for sure.

-Sealand


	236. Wy 3

Dear Sealand (or Peter if I may call you that),

It's quite fun actually. Especiall art and history. They're very interesting but it makes me want to have a legitimate history of my own. And I have been speaking to other nations more often because of it. Maybe you should try.

I guess letters are quite good if you buy into that style of opening yourself up to the world completely. But so far I'm happy being the intelligent one of the micronations and learning from many older countries. As for Russia...don't become one. Australia doesn't think it's a good idea so neither do I.

Well, thank you very much. You've never shown much appreciation for my paintings before.

Best wishes,

Ashleigh "Wy" Williams

Wy,

History? What's your favorite time period? I never found history interesting, really. Guess what? Last Christmas, my country had it's first fireworks display. It was really fun until England yelled at me for playing with fire.

I don't know exactly what becoming one is, but several others tried to explain it to me. Good luck with becoming smarter and the whole thing about history.

I think the art is pretty, but sometimes I don't get it. Oh, well. I'm no good at that anyways. I'm better at…making friends I guess. Or maybe there's something I'm really good at that I don't know about yet. I bet that's it, because everyone has a talent, right?

-Sealand


	237. Ladonia 4

Sealand,

I'm writing because Fin said I should. I don't want to go against him, since he is actually the strongest among the Noridc Nations (not kidding)

I've never met them, but well, they were raised by Norway and they're related to Denmark. I heard Faroe loves English food. ENGLISH FOOD.

Hn, good luck. You'll need it.

-Ladonia

*Ladonia doesn't really hate Sealand. He's just jealous of how Sealand can easily make friends while he himself is so awkward :)*

Ladonia,

I know. Mommy beat Russia in the Winter War. He's good at shooting.

Faroe likes English food? That is disgusting. Oh well, no one here knows how to make it except me, and there's no way I'm doing that.

I can make friends! I'm good at it.

-Sealand


	238. Latvia 17

Dear Peter,

I_i'm not to s-sure, h-he gets made really e-easily. E-Especially w-when I drop things...

I t-think R-Russia m-might h-have been using M-Mr Pipe a-again t-to get L-Lithuania and E-Estonia to b-become one with him a-again. L-Lithuania h-has new b-bruises, i saw them...

T-True i t-think you are worrying too much. J-Just always say n-no to him!

Y-Yeah! F-Fun! I'll pack my things a-and come over ^^

Latvia

Latvia,

Well, you drop things because your hands shake and your hands shake because you're afraid of him, so you dropping things is sort of his fault. I would never say that to him though.

Oh no. I hope they're okay. He picks on you guys too much. It's not fair. You didn't do anything wrong.

I guess so. I'll always say no, but if he really tried to do something to me, I don't know what I would do.

I can't wait! You always seem a little less worried when you're away from him. That's good.

-Sealand


	239. London 35

Sealand,

WHAT THE BLOODY, FLIPPIN,(the next 8 lines have been deleted due to profanity)

Sorry about that, I stubbed my toe and it really hurts. Oh, I think it' bleeding, I need to get a banda- WAIT, FLYING MINT BUNNY READ IT? He'll never let me live this down...

Yeah, It was sad. So many people died, it was horrible.

Russia sat in it, that's true. But still, that's Russia we're talking about. Russia defies almost every bloody law of nature and the supernatural, he's just that creepy...

I still can't believe Minty read that... Bloody rabbit...

-London

London,

Yes, he read it. It was cute. He said some very interesting words afterward. I don't know what they mean exactly, but I have a feeling I shouldn't type them out…

Dying is bad. I never liked fighting or war. Yet my entire country used to be a military base.

I guess so, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone hurt by that chair, except when England was trying to move it and he tripped, but that's just him.

Aw, come on. I'm sure it's not the first time you've ever said something nice about it.

-Sealand


	240. Siberia 35

Sealand: Y-you fainted!

Finland: I did? *rubs head* What happened?

Sealand: Belarus cut Siberia &-Belarus! *looks nervously over at her*

Belarus: *growls*

Sealand: M-mommy?

Finland: Yes?

Sealand: C-can you c-call-?

Finland: *calling Sweden* D-don't worry, honey, I'm o-on it...

(To the Russians & the Brit~!)

Russia: She's losing alot of blood, can't you-

England: *yelling* I'm going as fast as I {Da, Iggy needs his mouth washed}

bloody can!

Siberia: *giggles tiredly*

Russia: Just hurry, please...*hugs her tightly*

England: *goes slightly faster*

Siberia: Please do not speed~! It is dangerous. *closes her eyes*

Russia: *nods at Iggy to go faster*

England: *turns into a hospital lot*

Russia: *carries Siberia in* She needs help.

Doctor: *takes Siberia* You two can sit in the waiting room there.

Russia: But-

England: Let's go. *follows Russia to waiting room*

(Back to the less bloody but equally creepy because of Belarus scene)

Sealand: *nudges Latvia* Are you okay?

Latvia: I-I think so. What…S-Siberia? I-Is she okay?

Sealand: Yes, Russia and Jerkland took her to the hospital. They haven't called or anything, but I think she's okay.

Finland: *hangs up phone* He's coming. Latvia are you okay?

Latvia: *nods and sits up*

Sealand: Mommy, what about…*glances at Belarus*

Belarus: I'm going to kill you all. First, I'm going to make him marry me.

Finland: I called the police.

Sealand: Can I please use your phone?

Finland: What for?

Sealand: I want to see if she's okay.


	241. Wy 4

Dear Peter (since you didn't say I couldn't call you that),

For me it depends on the country's history really. Though 2nd/3rd century China, 20th Century Austria and 16/17th Century Japan are personal favourites of mine. And I bet the was great for you. And at least England cares right?

I'm not 100% sure either, but Australia says it can't be good for anyone. And thank you very much. Other nations will gladly help.

If you don't get it, why not just ask and I can explain? I don't see myself as much of a teacher type but I'd feel nice talking about art to someone willing to listen. And I'm sure you do have a talent. I just found my talent early because my boss is good at the same thing. You can certainly get us micro nations motivated very well!

All the best,

Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

First of all, since you only signed your human name, that's what I'll call you. You can call me Peter if you'd like. I don't care.

Sounds…interesting I guess. I've never found anything about history interesting that much. I don't get why people bother learning about stuff that already happened. Shouldn't everyone be working towards the future? No offense meant or anything; you're really smart and that's good.

I don't know. I guess you could teach me if you'd like. I've never really been interested in learning much, but maybe art is more fun. I guess. I'm going to try to find out my talent because then maybe I'll be recognized. You said you were learning from other countries right? Maybe that could work for me too. Wow, I just realized that I've said 'maybe' three different times. Well, actually, now it's four.

-Sealand


	242. Ladonia 5

Sealand,

Even Switzerland's jealous-Fin's the best shooter.

I couldn't relax with those two around. I'm glad I'm back in my room. Faroe had that weird eerie aura that reminded me of Russia. Greenland seemed really nice but something about her was kind of cold and empty, like her kindess and warmth was all an act. I'm not surprised Faroe likes English food since when she makes it, she's able to make it taste good.

They seemed to respect Norge more than Den. Honestly, they both scare me in a way. It's like that feeling you get when a creepy doll stares at you -shivers-

Were you able to make friends with them?

-Ladonia

Ladonia,

I know. He tried to teach me to shoot once, but I guess I wasn't very good.

I tried to make friends with Faroe, but she sort of scared me, sort of like you said: some creepy aura. I don't know why though. It was just weird. I decided to avoid her.

Greenland was really nice. She said she would be my friend. I kind of get what you were saying, though. I think it was her eyes. They looked sad and kind of empty. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that sometimes being an island is lonely when there's nobody there with you. I told her I understood and then she didn't seem as sad anymore. Now we're friends for sure.

-Sealand


	243. Latvia 18

Dear Peter,

H-His fault? I n-never t-thought of it t-that way, h-he's always told m-me its my fault i'm so c-clumsy.

B-But we're p-powerless a-against him, t-thats why.

R-Run to S-Sweden and Finland, they're p-protect you. Or i-if all else f-fails r-run to Mr England.

Ja! I-I'm on my way ^^

Latvia

Latvia,

You're not clumsy, just nervous, and that's his fault. I'm sure you'd be better if he would stop scaring you.

I guess, but I think you could do anything you set your mind to.

I know my parents will protect me, but I'm never going to go to Jerkland for help. He's mean.

Yay!

-Sealand


	244. Siberia 36

Finland: Why don't we give them a chance to calm down, okay? I'm sure Russia's worried enough so let's wait a bit before calling.

Sealand: Okay...

Belarus: Where's big broth-*is cut off as a red sleigh pulled by several reindeer crashes through the roof & lands on top of her*

Finland: S-Su-san! *runs up to Sweden* Y-you saved us!

Sweden: ...

Sealand: Papa~! Uh, why did you bring the sleigh?

Sweden: F'st'st w'y h're.

Latvia: H-huh?

Finland: He said it was the fastest way here. *looks around at the damaged resturant* Oh dear...

Sweden: D'n't w'rry, w'fe. 'll f'x 't.

AT THE HOSPITAL~

Doctor: *comes back in* Mr Braginski?

Russia: *stands up quickly* Da?

Doctor: I have a few questions concerning your, ah...

Russia: Malyutka?

Doctor: Sure. Follow me.

Russia: *glances at England* He can come as well, da?

Doctor: *hesitates, then nods; leads them to an office & closes the door*

England: So how is she?

Doctor: Well, first I need to understand your relation to the girl.

England: I'm a family friend.

Doctor: Fair enough. Now, Mr Braginski, I can't seem to figure out your's.

Russia: She is my daughter.

Doctor: Her mother?

Russia: ...Wang Yao.

England: !

Doctor: *nods* Thank you. I will be right back. *leaves*

England: What the bloody hell do you mean she's your daughter? I thought she was your sister! & she's China's kid too?

Russia: ...da, she is mine & Yao-Yao's daughter.

England: Does she know?

Russia: Of course not.

England: Well why not?

Russia: *looks at him* How am I supposed to tell her? Yao could not raise her, so I did. Ukraine said it was best for her to think we were siblings so she did not ask questions.

England: Why couldn't China?

Russia: She did not trust herself. She lost Sibria to Turkey when she was under her care & didn't want to risk something like that again.

England: Ah, I understand.

Russia: Please don't tell her. If anything, I'll do it.

England: Sure, not a problem there.

Nurse: Excuse me, are you Mr. Braginski ?

Russia: Da.

Nurse: Would you like to see her?

Russia: Da.

Nurse: *leads Russia to a hospital room with sleeping Siberia* She'll wake up in a few minutes.

Russia: Thank you.

England: *in waiting room*

MEANWHILE~

Finland: Thank you.

Sweden: N' pr'bl'm.

Sealand: *stares out window*

Finland: Something wrong?

Sealand: I hope she's okay. What if she didn't get to the hospital in time? Or what if England crashed the car? Or what if-

Finland: Stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine.

Sealand: Or not…

Finland: She is.

Latvia: I-I'm worried t-too.

Finland: It's going to be fine.

Belarus: *still under the sleigh* I don't know about that. Maybe she'll die.

Sealand: W-What?

Belarus: *creepy laugh*

Sealand: Mommy, is she going to die?

Finland: Of course not. *glares at Belarus*


	245. Wy 5

Dear Peter,

That was kind of intended. If I can call you by human name, it's only fair that you call me Ashleigh. That and we're friends aren't we? We don't always need to be totally formal.

I won't take offense to it, but think about it this way. Learning from history is like learning from your mistakes or the mistakes of others. Being taught history by other countries informs me on their mistakes, so I don't make them myself. But thank you, you've never really called me smart before.

I'd gladly teach you about art. I think you'll find it fun since it's not all "sit down and listen to the teacher." But I bet you'll find a talent if you look. And don't worry about using "maybe" a lot. I'm not teaching you about language am I?

Best wishes from the Principality,

Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

I don't get why anyone would want to learn about other people's mistakes. Everyone makes them. Why should anyone need to look at them again? I do think you're smart. Sorry if I never told you, but I was thinking it.

I hope it'll be fun, and I think you'd be a good teacher. I'm going to find my talent now. I don't know where to start. Oh well, I'll figure it out somehow. I just realized that 'maybe' sounds like I don't know what I'm doing, which is sort-of true, but not really.

-Peter


	246. Siberia 37

Belarus: What? I'm just being realistic.

Finland: She'll be fine. Right, Su-san?

Sweden: *nods*

Sealand: But wouldn't they've called by now?

TO THE HOSPITAL~!

Nurse: There were a few ah...complications in her treatment.

Russia: What do you mean?

Nurse: She responded a bit differently to the medicine then other patients.

Russia: How?

Nurse: It took a few doses to finally get her under & that odd stray curl

seemed to go crazy, as if it had a mind of its own.

Russia: ...but she will be okay, da?

Nurse: As far as we can tell.

England: *knocks & peeks in* Ah, Ivan?

Nurse: I'll leave you two. *leaves*

Russia: Da?

England: *holds up his phone* It's Sealand. He wants to know how she is.

Russia: *takes phone* Hello?

Sealand: Hi. Is Siberia okay?

Russia: Da. She's fine. Don't worry.

Sealand: But Belarus said she might die.

Russia: She's fine.

Siberia: *opens eyes*

Russia: I've got to go. She's awake. *hangs up*

Siberia: What happened?

Russia: Belarus cut you. You're okay now.

Siberia: Did she hurt you?

Russia: No. Everything is going to be fine.

Nurse: *walks in* Sorry, Mr. Braginski. Now that your daughter is awake, I need to get her blood pressure. It's required procedure.

Siberia: Daughter?

BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE BELARUS IS ATTEMPTING TO STRESS OUT CHILDREN~

Sealand: *hands Finland phone* She's okay. She just woke up.

Finland: I told you, you don't need to worry.

Latvia: I-I'm just g-glad she's okay.

Sweden: *nods*

Latvia: Maybe w-we should w-wake him up. *gestures to Italy*

Sealand: Oh, right. I forgot about him…*pokes Italy*


	247. Colorado 12

Sealand,

Here's someone you didn't expect to get a letter from again, huh? Don't say you've forgotten about me! Yeahh... I've been procrastinating [procrastinators of the world unite! ...next week.] and thusly kept putting off writing back.

It doesn't have to be between a boy and a girl, honestly. And you saw something at Japan's house? What was happening in the drawing? Explain it to me.

-Colorado [has a really un-winning feeling bout that drawing~]

Colorado,

Hi! No, I didn't forget about you. I actually thought you'd forgotten about me, since it took so long. It's okay though, I'm just glad you didn't forget after all.

It doesn't? Hmm. I think there's some things people aren't telling me.

Or right, the picture. Well there were these two guys. One of them was laying on the ground and the other one was laying on him. I asked Japan about it, and he blushed and said that the guy on top fell down on top of the other guy. I don't know. It was confusing…

-a very confused but suspicious Sealand


	248. Wy 6

Peter,

It's not just learning of the mistakes, but learning from them too. While it won't guarantee I don't make mistakes, it minimises the likelihood of doing something bad. For example, that fire you had a couple of years ago and you then made sure all your electrics were wired properly? That's an example of how it can work. And thank you very much. You needn't apologise. I'm glust glad to know you think so I guess...

Well, are there any particular paintings you want me to go over and explain for you? I'm just happy to talk about any one of them. And I might be a good teacher, but I apologise if I turn out not to be. And you do have your talent, try thinking about things you enjoy doing to find it. Leading us micro nations springs to mind as well as making friends quickly at times.

All the best,

Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

But nothing is the same from however long ago and now, so how would you learn? Oh and my boss told me that the fire was caused by some electrical work an English electrician did, not me. Stupid Jerkland… I don't need to learn from history, because I learn from my own mistakes. Doesn't everybody? Don't other people tell you you're smart? Because you know a lot of stuff that others don't.

I don't know. It's been awhile since I looked at your art because I got really frustrated tying to figure it out by myself. I don't know why exactly, that I'd think you'd be a good teacher. You just seem like you would. Leading? That would be a good talent if I were a bigger country and people knew who I was. I'm not sure if making friends is a talent. Anyone can make friends, and Ladonia says that they're not always really my friends, they're just acting or something. I don't know.

-Peter


	249. Colorado 13

Sealand,Nah, man, I didn't forget. I'm just lazy as hell. That's beside the point, I WOULD assume there were things the others wouldn't tell you because they thought you too young to know about those... particular... dear... that picture. I assumed the worst. If I'm correct, that was a very innappropriate picture and Japan lied to you about what was happening in it because of what was actually happening...That came out kind of weird. Huh.

Colorado,

I'm glad you didn't forget.

What is it? What am I too young to know?

Japan lied? Why else would he be on top of someone else? It doesn't make any sense.

-Sealand


	250. Faroe Islands 1

Hello Sealand,It's me, Faroe. I've decided to start writing to you?If you don't mind, I'd like to make friends with you. Meeraq said you were very nice to her. I'd like to thank you for that... Meeraq hasn't been smiling that much lately.I hope you reply to this letter ,Signhild AndersenThe Faroe Islands

Faroe,

Hello. How are you?

I'll be your friend. You're welcome. She's really nice, and I'm sure you are too. I'm sorry we didn't talk more when you were over.

By the way, my friend Ladonia heard you singing and playing the piano and singing. You're really good.

-Sealand


	251. Greenland 1

Dear Sealand,Hello! How are you?Me and Faroe might visit again, but I'm not so sure when. I hope it's the way, I think I dropped my bracelett at Sweden's place. The gold one with the charms? Can you help me out?Sincerely,Laila Meeraq Andersen, Greenland

Greenland,

Hi! I'm good, how are you?

I hope you come back soon, too.

I have your bracelet. I'll hold on to it until you visit next. It's really pretty.

-Sealand


	252. Ladonia 6

Sealand,He tried to teach me too. I was able to shoot most targets, but he said I was doing something wrong *sighs*Well, while you and Greenland were out talking, someone started playing piano. At first, I thought it was Iceland, but I noticed the song was different. When I checked, It was Faroe playing. She started singing too, and her voice was really nice. I was able to video it when she and Ice were playing the piano together. The video's in the USB with this , I see. I'm not sure if you noticed it, but Greenland and Ice seem to have some kind of rivalry... Anyway, I'm going to try and make friends with Faroe. Her aura seems to disappear when she plays an instrument or sings.-Ladonia

Ladonia,

He says the same to me. I guess it's just something he's really particular about or something. Oh well, I guess if you're a good enough shot to beat Russia, then you can call anyone bad.

Wow. I can't believe I missed that. She seemed nicer and stuff. Maybe if I catch her playing, she'll be not as scary and even want to be my friend.

I did notice. Maybe they're competing for Faroe's attention or something. Iceland was playing the piano with her, but Greenland seems to be her best friend.

Anyways, good luck making friends with her.

-Sealand


	253. Latvia 19

Dear Peter,I'm outside y-your house but n-no one's answering. Y-You must all be asleep sorry ^^I c-came early s-so that M-Mr Russia w-wouldn't catch me l-leaving.I-I only m-meant g-going to E-England a-as a last r-resort... i k-know you h-hate him b-but he is very s-strong.I w-wish i was as c-confident as y-you *Latvia carfully posts the letter under the door of the house and goes to hide, he's worried russia may find out he's gone*

Latvia,

Oh, sorry. I forgot that you get up really early.

I will never go to England for help. He'd probably either ignore me, help whoever is tormenting me, or laugh.

You should be confident, especially when you're not around Russia.

By the way, I think Russia called Mommy looking for you. The only reason I think it was him was because Mommy had the look on his face that he only gets when he starts remembering the Winter War.

-Sealand


	254. London 36

Sealand,How is it cute if the majority of what that bloody rabbit said was profanity?I'm sorry about chair is haunted by the ghost of Thomas Busby. Anyone who sits in it will die, the museum it's in has it raised off the ground to prevent people from sitting in , so maybe when I was little I said a few nice things about it, but that was a LONG time ago!

-London

London,

I don't know if it was bad words, but I'd never heard most of it before.

It's okay.

A haunted chair? Jerkland says everything is haunted or cursed or something.

Aw, maybe you'll be friends now!

-Sealand


	255. North Korea 4

Dear Sealand,I'm sorry to hear about being made to visit England. Is he related to you? I was raised by my appa and then by Japan after he died. Come to think of it, I don't like Japan. He was mean to me and my brother. He made us wear kimonos, speak Japanese, and work for him. He beat us every time we misbehaved ,not to mention he was the one who killed our appa. Was England mean to you?Write Soon-North KoreaP.S.-appa is Korean for daddy. Annyeonghaseyo means hello

North Korea,

England is my big brother, but I don't like him. He left me alone and he doesn't like that I'm a country. It's not fair. You don't like Japan? He's nice, but kind of quiet. Why would he do those things to you? I can't imagine him hitting anyone at all. He's not violent like that, at least now. And he killed your dad? That's really sad, but I don't know why Japan would do something like that.

-Sealand


	256. Romano 1

:Dear Sealand:The tomato bastard isn't home now, so here's a letter of greeting to why the hell do you deal with that unpleasant sack of crap you call abrother?Even I can tell he's a damn failure when it comes to raising : Italy RomanoRomano,Hello to you too, I think.I don't think I really have a choice when it comes to England. He's stronger than me, and he has more allies. What am I supposed to do, ignore him?I know. He raised America, and look how he turned out, all loud and with tastebuds so shot that he eats all hamburgers and soft drinks. I don't want to end up like that.-Sealand


	257. Siberia 38

Italy: *jumps up, waving a white flag* Ve~! I-it wasn't me! Pleasedon't kill me! I'm just a tomato fairy! Wait, no I'm not but I'm still avirgin & virgins are no fun to shoot!Finland: Italy, please calm down, you're : H-huh?Sealand: Mommy, what's a virgin?Belarus: Someone who's never-Sweden: *throws a table at her*Sealand: But-Finland: Y-you don't need to know that just yet...Sealand: Why?Sweden: Gr'wn 'p st': Ve~Where's Siberia?Latvia: Th-the : What? Why?Finland: She lost a lot of blood after Belarus cut her, so Russia & Englandtook her : B-but she is okay, sì?Finland: Of course she is!DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~ (Wait, wut?)Nurse: *starts putting the blood pressure thingy on Siberia* Now, this won'thurt a bit. Just sit tight, 'kay?Siberia: Daughter? What does she mean? *struggles to take the equipment off toget to Russia*Russia: Malyutka, please calm down & I will explain everything when you'redon-Siberia: No! I-I want an explaination now! *attempts to remove the nurse'sstuff*Nurse: Please sit still. It'll only be a moment & then you can go to : But he's not my father! He's my big brother!Russia: Nyet, malyutka, listen to the nurse & I will explain it to : No! *pushes the nurse away & runs out of the room, right into Englandwho seemed to be conveniently standing outsidethe room; falls*England: Siberia! *picks her up* Where's Ivan?Siberia: I-inside...England: What's wrong?Siberia: Big brother keeps lying to me & saying that he's m-my : Well-Siberia: But he's not, da? H-he just told them that so I can be treated, da?England: A-actually-Siberia: Because nations can't have kids, right?Russia: *comes out* Malyutka...Siberia: I don't want to talk to you til you tell me what's going on.

Russia: Please, Malyutka, it's nothing. Please listen to the nurse and I'll tell you on the way home, da?

Siberia: Nyet. What are you hiding from me?

Nurse: *walks out* I'll be back in a few minutes. You two obviously have some things to discuss. *leaves*

Siberia: Please tell me.

Russia: You're not my sister. You're my daughter. Mine and Yao's daughter.

Siberia: What?

Russia: She didn't trust herself to take care of you. Please don't be upset with me. I only wanted what was best for you. I should've told you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

(And so I leave you with a little cliffhanger~)

Italy: Are you sure?

Finland: Yes. Sealand just called them and Russia said she's fine, right?

Sealand: Yes, but I'm still worried. What if she hurt a muscle or something?

Italy: What? *hyperventilates*

Finland: Calm down. Everything will be okay.

Romano: *comes out of kitchen for first time* What the {…} happened and where the {and again} did that sleigh come from and why is it on top of…*peers around edge of table* HOLY {How many bad words can be put into a monologue?} WHAT THE {Apparently a lot…} IS BELARUS DOING HERE?

Sweden: *glares* Th'r's ch'ldr'n h'r'.

Romano: What?

Finland: He says there's children here!

Romano: So? I've been taking like this since I was ten.

Sealand: Mommy, what does {Romano needs to wash his mouth out so this doesn't happen} mean?

Finland: Nothing. Don't say that.

Sealand: Why not?

Sweden: B'd w'rd.

Sealand: Oops. Sorry Mommy.

Italy: Ve~ we should go see Siberia in the hospital. I think she'd want to see us.

Sealand: Can we Mommy? Please?

Finland: Well…

Latvia: I-I'd like t-to see her a-also.

Finland: We don't have a big enough car though.

Sealand: I could ride with you and Daddy, and Latvia could ride with Italy. Please Mommy?

Finland: Alright. Everyone into the cars.


	258. Wy 7

Peter,It's all about applying the knowledge. Plus, my general interest in it makes it fairly easy to learn a lot in a short time. And that learning would be not to hire an English electrician again I suppose. And there are times when lessons haven't been learned. Such as America trying to invade Vietnam in an obviously unwinnable war, now doing the same in Afghanistan. And I don't often get told by someone who isn't teaching me in some way. I guess that makes it kinda special in a way huh?Well, have a think about anyone of my paintings you've seen and I'll discuss it with you when we meet next ok? And remember, it's not the size of the country in charge, but the size of the charge in a country that matters. And don't you listen to Ladonia, he's just trying to upset you. I'm your friend and I'm not acting. I bet Seborga feels the same and so do Sweden and wishes,Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

I hope there's something out there that I'm interested in, because what you say about learning makes sense sometimes. Well, America thinks he can win anything because he is 'the hero' and whatnot. He's just like that. Even I know that getting into fights I can't win is a bad idea. For me, that just means not getting into fights. I don't need history to know that. It's common sense, right? Is it any different? I don't know.

You can start with any painting you want. Whichever is your favorite, because you're the one that'll be talking about it. The size of charge? What does that even mean? I don't know, I don't listen to Ladonia anyways, because some things he says aren't very nice. I'm glad you and Seborga aren't acting. I bet Ladonia is just jealous or something.

-Peter


	259. Cherokee Nation 1

Dear Sealand,Hello. We've never met before. I'm Cherokee, like, the Cherokee nation. My human name is Speaking have something in common, you and I: We were both abandoned by that British promised me that he would protect me and my people from being forced off our land by America if we fought on his side during the American Revolutionary War. Well, he abandoned us when they lost, and guess what happened, the Trail of Tears.I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him for what he did to me...Love,Cherokee/Speaking Rain

Cherokee,

Hello! How are you?

Really? Well, that's not very nice. He made you fight and then left you alone. Apparently he never changes. He's just mean. Don't dwell on it, because it doesn't get you anywhere. He'll never apologize, and even if he does, what'll that do? Everything that happened already happened. I'm not saying you should forgive him, because that's probably what everyone already says, but don't go around sulking either.

-Sealand


	260. Colorado 14

Sealand,I guess you're not too young to know... I knew what it was when I was 's put it this way: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT SEX WAS CONSARNIT. [whoa, that's the first time I ever used that word]-Colorado

Colorado,

But isn't that still just a guy and a girl? The picture was two guys.

Oh, what does consarnit mean?

-Sealand


	261. England 12: Wales

Sealand,This letter's a bit late. So, Russia's asked you to become one with him right?Hopefully Latvia wont have to worry too much about the guy... *maniac-like grin*Signed,EnglandSealand...D-Do y-you k-know w-why E-England's g-getting h-his w-w-weapons a-and t-t-torture i-i-items f-from t-the 1800 i-in o-other w-words... B-B-B-British E-E-Empire a-a-and P-P-Pirate d-d-days? W-With a m-m-maniac-l-llike g-grin o-on h-h-his f-f-face?*yelling to Scotland, North and South Ireland* SH*T! RUN FOR F***ING LIVESEVERYONE! THAT EVIL MAN IS BACK! THAT MANIAC IS BACK! THAT DAMN PIRATE CAPTAIN ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S BACK! HE'S GOING TE INVADE THE WORLD AGAIN! SOMEBODY CALL SPAIN, EVEN THOUGH HE'D PROBABLY GET BEATEN UP AGAIN! *everyone panics*If you see England going to your house, go to Norway and Denmark right away and tell them that the English are back. They'll get the message (hopefully) and go viking mode... Oh god, when England said that pirate's soul never dies, I didn't think he ment it!From, A very worried and scared ,Yes, he did, but I said , what are you going to do? Last time you had a smile like that... don't get yourself into stupid fights. This is the modern world. You. Are. Not. A. Pirate.-SealandWales,England is...what? I remember one time when I lived with him. He started doing that. I hid in my bedroom for almost a month.I'll be fine. I have lots of former Vikings to protect me. Too bad you don't. Good luck!-Sealand


	262. Faroe Islands 2

Hello,You will? That's great!It's okay. And thank you for the ? Is he the one red-haired boy with blue eyes? Thank you again. I'll thank him too next ,Signhild AndersenFaroe IslandsFaroe,

Yes I will.

You're welcome.

You're welcome again! If you want, I'll tell him thanks for you the next time I see him.

-Sealand


	263. Greenland 2

Dear Sealand,I'm and Signhild are coming over soon. Monday. And thanks for holding on to my bracelett. I'm glad you think it's pretty-I made it myself (with some help from Denmark and Sweden)Sincerely,Laila Meeraq Andersen, Greenland

Greenland,

Good!

You're coming over again? Yay! That'll be fun! You made that bracelet? Wow, that's cool. And Denmark and Daddy make jewelry? I didn't know that.

-Sealand


	264. Ladonia 7

Sealand,I .I did some research. Turns out Faroe once had a near death experience where in everyone left her home, and even the government left. The one who nursed her back to how she is now was Iceland, but he had kept it secret from everyone else. Greenland, who is actually Faroe's older sister was really angry at him, since Faroe was really close to death, and still holds a grudge for taking a risk like that when Faroe's life was in danger.I also discovered some slightly disturbing things about Faroe. During the event I explained above, her health was damaged greatly and became even more frail and sickly than she already was. She also lost her sight during the incident and even though she has regained it now, every once in a while, her sight blacks out, and it gets blurry frequently, but not wanting anyone to worry, she refused to wear glasses. No one knows this except for Iceland, you, and I. If you're wondering where I got the info, Iceland had an old journal in the attic *snickers*Yup... Time to bother Iceland!-Ladonia

Ladonia,

Oh, wow. I didn't know that. All that must've been really hard on her. Now I feel bad for sort of avoiding her. I think they're coming back over on Monday, so I'll make it up to her then.

You read Iceland's journal? Great, now I know a secret and I'll feel bad when I see her next.

So enough about them. How've you been?

-Sealand


	265. Latvia 20

Dear Peter,Ja, i d-don't get much sleep a-as you can probably guess. D-Don't worry i can w-wait!N-no! I t-think he'd help y-you if y-you really needed it!I-I know... b-but i j-just can't...O.O eep! *faints*Unconcious!LatviaLatvia,You're always up early, but you stay up late too. Don't you ever sleep? Oh, and I went looking for you, but you're good at hiding. Where did you go?I don't thinks so. I was just a military base for him, and then when he was done with me, he just left me alone, expecting me to...I don't know what he expected actually. But he doesn't like that I'm a country. Why would he change his mind about me now?Yes you can! You can do anything you want to!It'll be fine. Russia doesn't come over a lot. I think he's still afraid from the Winter War or whatever. Mommy was the only country to beat him one-on-one, and he doesn't know what to think!-Sealand


	266. North Korea 5

Dear SealandI'm not really sure might have been something he is much nicer now but still won't apologize to me or my is your big brother? I kind of saw the resemblance but you aren't a crotchety old man. My big brothers are China,Japan, and Thailand. South Korea is my twin, but he's slightly older. Taiwan and Vietnam are my older sisters. I guess that means that I'm the youngest in my are you doing?Write Soon-North Korea

North Korea,

Maybe. He's a lot nicer now, by the way. Yes, that jerk is my brother. Thanks. I'm glad I don't look crotchety. You're the youngest? Do you like being the youngest? I don't. No one takes me seriously most of the time. Last year, my boss tried to get my country on Google Maps, but he couldn't. I'm doing pretty good. How about you? Anything interesting happen lately?

-Sealand


	267. Romano 2

:Dear Sealand:Allies or not, the man is still pathetic. I'd say find some allies of your own, or that bastard is going to control you for the rest of your existence!Or something like that. I can't think up any more damn , and I can't believe my own damn words here, you can stay with me and tomato muncher for a while? That jerk would never suspect it!Italy Romano(sorry if any of this seemed redundant or confusing. I'm trying to keep Romano IC, but also not trying to use excessive cuss words)Romano,I have the Nordics, and Japan, and Latvia, and the other micronations. England doesn't control me. I'm my own country!Thanks for the offer, but I'll be right, I almost forgot: Tell your brother thanks for making me pasta that one time!-Sealand

(You can cuss however much. It doesn't matter to me!)


	268. Siberia 39

Siberia: *almost in tears* How could you lie to me though?Russia: It seemed like the easiest thing to do. Yao did not trust herselfafter she lost you to Turkey-Siberia: Th-that was her?Russia: Da, you were living with her at the time. & after we stole you backshe wanted you to stay with me, knowing you'd be better protected with : ...so why tell me & everyone else that I'm your sister?Russia: Ukraine said it'd be best, so no one would suspect anything. Yao wentalong with it & visited everytime she could, just so we can be somewhat like afamily. *pulls her close & strokes her hair* She & I both love you, no matterwhat you are to either of : ...Russia: & we didn't want you to find out like this, in the hospital by arandom nurse. Certainly not in this situation...y-you understand, da?Siberia: ...da...Russia: H-huh?Siberia: Da, I understand...*hugs him tightly & buries her face in his coat*Russia: *cries as well & holds her close*England: *watches* ...IN THE CAR(s)~Sealand: Faster, papa, faster!Finland: Peter, calm down. We're going as fast as we can...Sweden: *grunts & goes faster*Latvia: *curled up into the fetal position under Italy's backseat whilesobbing, his hand over his mouth & shaking violently*Italy: *driving like a sane Italian* Ve~ We're coming, Siberia!-Romano: (who for some reason wanted to come...) {which means more censors} watch where you're going!Italy: My driving is fine! *looks back at Latvia* What's wrong?Romano: {and again} Watch the {...} road!Italy: Ve~ I just wanted to know why he was crying!(TO THE OTHER CAR!)Sealand: Are we there yet?Finland: Does it look like we're in a hospital parking lot?Sealand: *looks out window* No...Finland: Then we're not there :...Finland: Su-san, weren't you supposed to turn right there? *points at road*Sweden: D'n't th'nk s'.Finland: *looks out window* I can't even see the other : W' m'st b' 'h''d 'f th': Are you sure?(AND TO THE HOSPITAL)Siberia:(calmed down after awhile) Does anyone else know I'm your daughter?Russia: Nyet. Just you, me, Yao, and : *nods*Siberia: You told him before me?


	269. Trinidad 9

Hermano pequeno,Why did you want to drug Italy? :DAnd no, he didn't! :0I swear, the next time I see him, I'll beat his arse!Also, are you going to get him back? I sure hope so. :DI can help if you want.-TrindadP.S. High five your-er-Mother and Father for me. :3

Trinidad,

I didn't. London thought it was a good idea.

Haha.

I don't know. Maybe.

My parents say 'Hi.' and 'H'llo'

-Sealand


	270. Colorado 15

Sealand,Sex CAN be between a girl and boy, but it's not limited to that. There are other ways to do it that I can't tell you because England would kill me if I it basically an old southern way of saying darn it.-Colorado

Colorado,

It's not? So, I still don't understand that picture. Don't worry about Jerkland. I won't tell him you told me anything. Otherwise I'll just go ask France again.

-Sealand


	271. Cherokee Nation 2

Dear Sealand,

Thanks for the advice. I do my very best to not think about it. I would like to try to talk to him again, but... meh. Wanna help me prank him?

Answer soon~

Cherokee

Cherokee,

Well, I'm trying to be good right now so…never mind, sure. Let's prank him. Any ideas? Since I've been pranking him for years, I'm fresh out of new ideas.

-Sealand


	272. Colorado 16

Sealand,

Nope. It's never been limited. You'll understand the picture eventually.

You should ask France again, though. He knows everything there is to know about sex and would be DELIGHTED to answer any questions.

-Colorado

Colorado,

Hmm, people have been lying to me…

France actually refused to answer my question. Apparently England threatened him with something or another…

-Sealand


	273. England 13: Wales

:Sealand...

E-England... I think he just murdered someone... Or attacked a country...

Oh god... The scarf he was holding... I think it was Russia's... *weeps*

From,

Wales

Wales,

He murdered someone?

Russia is missing his scarf….oh no. He wouldn't…would he?

Great, I think he just caused WW3.

HIDE!

-Sealand, who is glad I have former Vikings to protect me…


	274. Faroe Islands 3

Hello,

Thank you, again.

By the way, I think I saw him in a cave...

Faroe,

No problem!

A cave? Where?

-Sealand


	275. Florida 5

Sealand,

Lol, major time skip, but meh. Imma give you a present anyway.

*gestures towards cranes carrying a giant arse box of oranges*

Enjoy my little nation friend!

Random question, but do you have any grenades? If you do, can you give some to me? Don't worry, I won't use them to satisfy the random urge to blow up California's house and make her mourn over the loss of her wii.

-Florida

Florida,

It has been forever! I thought you forgot about me. Thank you very much for the oranges.

I have a few grenades, but I don't even know if they work. They're just a few old ones from my days as a WW2 military fort. I only keep them in case of emergencies…

-Sealand


	276. Greenland 3

Dear Sealand,

I'm sorry if we were late during our visit. We were surprised by Ladonia, and Faroe kind of beat him up, and we had to place him somewhere unsuspicious.

Yup, everyone can. They just don't because me and Faroe are already older, and they find it embarassing to give use jewels and such. By

Sincerely,

Laila Meeraq Andersen, Greenland

Greenland,

Ladonia's hurt? Oh no, that's bad. And Faroe hurt him? Where is he?

Oh, I didn't know any of that. No one ever told me.

-Sealand


	277. Latvia 21

Sealand,

Hold on i-im here! *comes out of the bush* s-sorry, i d-d-didn't mean to worry

you. N-no, i c-can't sleep. H-he m-might get me.

O-Ok, i'll be safe with y-you ^^

Latvia

Latvia,

Hooray! Now we can do stuff together all day, and we won't have to worry about Russia.

You have to sleep sometimes. It's impossible to stay up forever, right?

-Sealand


	278. London 37

Sealand,

I still don't like him.

*creepy voice* That's because everything is... *cough* Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that. Anyway, not everything is cursed! Dad just exaggerates a lot.

I don't think I'll be friends with that bloody rabbit until I actually understand what he's been saying. Even then, I'm not sure I want to speak with it!

-London

London,

Don't hurt its feelings! By the way, I think it either went home or is hiding somewhere.

He used to tell me everything was cursed that I wasn't supposed to touch. For example, his office was 'cursed.' after one time I went in there and got in trouble. Also, the passenger seat in his car and his phone. Now can you see why I wasn't exactly sure about the chair?

-Sealand


	279. North Korea 6

Dear Sealand

It's been pretty quiet around here. The weater has been pretty bad lately. It almost never snows here ,but it's always freezing cold in the winter. Being the youngest is okay, I guess. Even though I'm the youngest I'm still pretty old. I never really thought about it before. Yes, you are infact, not crochety. You aren't all "Get off my lawn ,whippersnappers!".England dosen't really seem like a jerk to me. He's just weird and kind of stuckup. Like I said before, I fought him in the war. How are things on your end?

~North Korea

North Korea,

Aw, well stay warm! It snows here sometimes, but it always melts. I guess being the youngest is different when you're still young, because when you're older, people will treat you like an adult. Haha, I don't think I've ever heard Jerkland say 'whippersnappers,' but I get what you mean. I couldn't say 'Get off my lawn.' even if wanted to, since my country is all metal and therefore doesn't have a 'lawn'. Things are pretty good here. Nothing interesting has happened for awhile. I'm tempted to set off fireworks or something like last December, but Jerkland was really mad about that last time, even though it's not his country, it's mine.

-Sealand


	280. Nauru 14

Dear Peter,

Awwww~! D: I'd make a great sister, of course! But...I'm happy being friends too! Pranking buddies also. I still want to put that idea with Aussie's koala to action~.

Of course! I just have to think of a great tourist attraction! Can you believe how many people probably don't even know I exist? Ridiculous!

Your friend,

Nauru

Nauru,

Yes, I almost forgot about the koala. We need to do that VERY soon. Would Australia be okay with us using their koala?

Tourist attractions…hmm, I don't have any ideas, but you'll find something eventually. Soon everyone will know you exist.

-Sealand


	281. Siberia 40

Russia: I had to.

Siberia: N-no you didn't.

England: Siberia, please don't get upset again. The doctor said something & I

asked Ivan about it.

Siberia: *hiccups from all the crying* ...ok...

Russia: *smiles* Now you will let the nurse do the tests, da?

Siberia: Da...

England: I'll go get the nurse.

(TO THE ITALIANS~!)

Romano: Keep your {I will count to three} eyes on the {One...} road, you

{Two...} of a {Three. No tomatoes for you, Lovi} fratello! *continues

complaining in Italian, so we won't go there*

Italy: Ve~I'm doing my best, fratello...

(IN THE SCANDINAVIAN'S CAR~)

Finland: Su-san, I think we're lost.

Sweden: N' w're n't.

Finland: But I can't even see the road anymore! We're surrounded by trees & on

a dirt path!

Sweden: Sh'rtc't.

Finland: It is most certainly not a shortcut & you know it! Face it, we're

los-

Sweden: H're. *pulls into the hospital parking lot*

Finland: H-how...?

Sealand: *jumps out of the car* We're coming, Siberia~!

Sweden: T'ld y'u, w'fe. *gets out*

Finland: I-I'm not your wife & tell me how you did that, Su-san!...Su-san?

Sweden: Sh'rtc't. T'ld y'u.

Finland: But-

Sealand: C'mon Mommy! Let's beat Italy and Latvia inside!

Finland: No running! We're in a parking lot!

(And to the car with….language)

Romano: {Alright Lovi, I'm sending France to your house} Speed limit!

Italy: Shh, you're scaring Latvia!

Romano: Me? You're the one scaring him with your {France is on his way, and you're still saying it?} bad driving!

Latvia: *covers ears*

Italy: Ooh, can we stop for lunch?

Romano: No!

Italy: Please?

Romano: Well….{What else can I say?} You missed the {Poor Italy has to deal with this every day} exit!

Italy: No I didn't. It's right here. *takes exit and pulls into parking lot* Ve~ I can see the others! *points to Finland, Sweden, and Sealand walking into the hospital*

(And the hospital~)

England: *comes back with the nurse*

Russia: *leads Siberia back inside*

Nurse: Alright, this won't hurt at all! *takes blood pressure, etc.* Do you feel okay? You're not nauseas or light-headed or anything?

Siberia: I feel fine.


	282. Wy 8

Peter,

Each to their own I guess. You'll find something interesting that you'll want to learn about. And I'm glad it sounds like common sense to you. It shows you think more than "our hero" America at least.

Okay. Do you remember the painting I did of a dolphin leaping out of the water alongside a sea fort with what looks like an Italian coastal town in the background? That seems like a good one to start with since it's one of the first I showed to you.

Ah, that's what happens when I try to be motivating and improvise. I can't put my point across well. I meant sort of...charging force. Like a will to charge forward you know? Like I said, ignore Ladonia. He's just incredibly irritable at times isn't he?

Best wishes,

Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

You think that I think more than America? I don't know about that. He's more successful than me, for one. He's also older, and everyone will listen to him.

Oh I remember that one. It's nice. Feel free to explain. I'll be listening.

A will to charge forward? I wonder if that counts as a talent. It seems like more of a…trait. I was kind of thinking of something like art or whatever, if you know what I mean. I guess you could call him that. Either way, it's never bothered me.

-Peter


	283. Atlantis 8

Big Brother,

Hi, I am sorry i haven't written in awhile. I got really really sick. The doctor guy tolded lacy that I had pnamoneya and I still do but I'm feeling a little better. I sorta sad cuz i was so sick that we cancelled my birthday last monday. I get a party when I stop coffing up red stuff. How are you big brother? I hope you're well. Got to go. I need to take some medisin and go to sleep.

Love Aqua

Aqua,

You're sick? I hope you feel better soon. I'm sure you'll get your party eventually. Until then you should just rest. I'm pretty good, actually. Nothing has really happened. Maybe I can come see you so you don't get all lonely while you're sick.

-Sealand


	284. Cherokee Nation 3

Dear Sealand,

Hmmm... Since he's all set on being a gentleman, I vote we steal all his clothes and replace them with his old punk ones. Punk clothes and cosplay. Sailor Moon cosplay.

I like this idea,

Cherokee

Cherokee,

I do believe that you are a genius. Hold on, where are we going to get his old clothes? He threw them all out.

-Sealand


	285. Colorado 17

Sealand,

Of course they have. Adults always tell white lies to kids.

France REFUSED? And of course it was England's fault. I guess he's just looking out for your metnal state.

-Colorado

Colorado,

They do? That isn't very nice.

Yes, he did. Jerkland is just trying to make me mad, but it won't work. I'm going to find out one way or another.

-Sealand


	286. England 14: Wales

Sealand,

I don't want to know if he really did...

I woke up today with England (in full pirate attire) holding on to a canon ball which flew right through the wall of my bedroom. The cannon ball was being chased by Spain (also in attire) and Russia (without his scarf).

When I looked outside the window, France was fighting America, Canada was fighting Hungary, Prussia and Austria were fighting while running away from North and South Italy (I don't even want to know why). Belgium and Netherlands were fighting with North and South Ireland. Lithuania and Poland wee fighting with your mom and dad (actually, only Lithuania and Finland were fighting). Turkey, Greece, Egypt, and Cyprus were throwing food at everyone, Norway and Iceland were rescuing Faroe and Greenland from South and North Korea, who were trying to feed them to a dragon? China was running away from Vietnam, and the rest of East Asia was fighting with Southeast Asia. Belarus had been shielding of bullets from Liechtenstein (Switzerland trained her), while Ukraine was trying to stab Switzerland with a pitchfork. Scotland had gotten some micronations together to fight of Denmark, who had New Zealand, Australia,

Seborga, and Monaco. And as I write this, I'm hiding from my opponent Germany. All of this is happening on a group of pirate ships from all over the world I think, and it's pure madness, but the humans are safe and sound!

Where are you? Hope you're safe.

From, Wales

Wales,

Oh my gosh…how did I miss all of this? The entire world is fighting and I didn't even know. Well, let's see. I guess it wasn't the entire world. There must be someone you're missing. Egypt?

I'm at home. I guess that's where my parents went. ..

-Sealand


	287. Latvia 22

Sealand,

^^ y-yay! W-What do you want to d-do?

I d-don't know... i g-guess i must sleep a-at some point.

Latvia

Latvia,

I don't know…want to play a video game?

Well, you don't have to worry. Mommy will protect us.

-Sealand


	288. North Korea 7

Dear Sealand

Thanks! I will. Exactly how old are you ? I have a very small lawn to complement my little gray house. Really? You should have came to China's house for New Year's. It was just last weekend .We made lanterns, got money in red envelopes, made wontons, and set off firecrackers in the street. What do you

do for New Year's?

North Korea

P.S. This is the year of the dragon

North Korea,

I'm 12. Maybe, I'll come next year. It sounds like lots of fun. I guess you have New Years at a different time than me, because I celebrated it almost a month ago. I don't do much for New Years at all. The year of the dragon? Is that a good thing?

-Sealand


	289. Siberia 41

Nurse: That's good.

Russia: She can go home now, da?

Nurse: I think the doctor would prefer if she stayed here, just for tonight. Y'know, to watch her. I hope that's not an issue.

Russia: Nyet. *looks at England* Da?

England: That's fine, I guess. You ARE Peter's guests...

Siberia: *giggles* But we've also been kind of like your guests too, da?

England: *smiles* Yeah...

Italy: *bursts through the door* Iolanta~~~~~~! *tackles her in a hug* Ve~I hope you are okay! I kept telling fratello not to worry & that the doctors would be nice & not hurt & make you better. *looks at the nurse* You didn't hurt her, sì?

Nurse: Of course not.

Sealand: I'm so glad that you're okay! We were all so worried~!

Siberia: Spasibo, but I'm fine now. *rubs her banaged arm* A bit sore, but

fine.

Romano: So when are they letting you out of here, {So you obviously don't fear France, sì?} ?

Siberia: Tomorrow.

Romano: Good.

Everyone(except Siberia): *looks at him strangely*

Romano: N-not that I care, {Ohonhon~}.

Latvia: A-are th-they keping you o-ovenight?

Russia: Da.

Italy: *stomach growls* Ve~Fratello, I'm still hungry...*pouts*

Romano: Ugh, fine.

Sweden: M'by w' sh'd 'll g' e't.

Finland: Yeah, why don't we all go down to the hospital's cafeteria?

Italy: Sì~!

Sealand: Yay!

Latvia: O-okay...

England: Sure.

Romano: Whatever.

Russia: I will stay with malyutka, da?

Siberia: Nyet, I'll be fine. Please go eat.

Russia: ...you're sure?

Siberia: I'm 15. *laughs* I think I can sit alone for an hour in a hospital room.

Russia: Alright...

Everyone: *start leaving*

Siberia: *grabs Romano's hand as he walks by(he's the last out, so they're alone)* Lovino?

Romano: *glances back* Sì?

Siberia: *smiles* It's good to see you again~I missed you.

Romano: *sits down on the edge of her bed & smiles softly* Sì, you too.

((Siberia, Romano, & Poland are all bestest friends, lol. Feel better please~!))

((Okay, I did NOT see that coming./Aw, thanks. I still feel sick, but I'll feel guilty if I continue to ignore these letters. Oh whatever…))

Siberia: You can go eat if you want.

Romano: I don't want you to get lonely.

Siberia: I'll be fine.

Romano: And I'll be fine not eating.

(TO THE…..hallway)

Sealand: *runs*

Finland: Slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!

Sealand: No I won't!

England: Just listen to your…Finland.

Russia: *glances back at Siberia's room* I hope she doesn't get bored.

Italy: Ve~ Where's fratello?

Finland: He's right over…I don't know. Sealand, slow down!

Latvia: D-did he s-stay with Siberia?

Italy: I don't know.

Sweden: I b'l'v' h' d'd.

Italy: I'll go get him! He won't want to miss food! *runs back to the room*

Latvia: W-where did S-Sealand go?

Finland: *looks down hallway* Oh no…

Russia: He probably just ran ahead.

Finland: I hope he doesn't get lost.

Italy: *runs back* I forgot which room Siberia's is.

Russia: 405.

Finland: 416.

Italy: Which one is it?

Russia: I'm positive it was 405.

Finland: I don't think so.

Italy: I don't know!


	290. Cherokee Nation 4

Sealand,

Thank you, my friend. And don't fret about finding of his old clothes. I happen to be able to communicate with some of his fairies, and they managed to get a hold of his punk clothes for me. Where on earth they managed to find them, I myself don't even know, and I'm not quite sure if I would even want to...

Sincerely,

Cherokee

Cherokee,

Alright, you have them all then? This will be fun. You wanted to get something else too. The cosplay? Do you have that? If you're ready with everything, then I can exchange all of them whenever. I can't wait, because it'll be fun and he'll be so mad. I think there's some big meeting coming up, so what if we do it right before then, so he doesn't have time to get more clothes before the meeting?

-Sealand


	291. Colorado 18

Sealand,

The world isn't very nice, you know.

I'm sure he isn't trying to make you mad. He's looking out for you. He's too proud to admit it, but he cares about you.

And also, I know an easy way you can find out. One word: Google.

-Colorado

Colorado,

I guess not, but why would adults lie?

Jerkland doesn't care. Why would he?

Good point. I wonder why I didn't think of that.

-Sealand


	292. England 15: Wales

Sealand,

Egypt? He was throwing food at everyone together with Greece and Turkey but now... Oh God, I think he's the one with a giant moving Anubis statue that's trying to kill Turkey. And the Macau-guy is like hanging from the Anubis' ear.

And the micronations are like... Hitting everyone they see... I don't see Wy here though.

Romania and Bulgaria have just joined the fight. Romania vs. Hungary and Bulgaria vs. Giant Anubis.

Oh, right now it's "Eyebrow Family" (Pirate England, America, Canada, the Ireland twins, Scotland, our magical beings, England's Colonies, and I) versus "Nordic Family" (Your parents, the other Nordic nations, Norway's magical creatures, Mr. Puffin, Hana-Tamago, and their colonies.) OH SH**, FINLAND'S CHASING ME.

Safe... The rest of the world is slowly coming here, joining the fight, but all the towns, cities and capitals are safe, there are no normal humans, so I think this is just being retarded now. Um... Ladonia's trying to kill me after flying out of nowhere. He's using iPhone internet I think... Can you fight? If you can... I BEG YOU TO COME HERE AND STOP LADONIA BEFORE HE STRANGLES ME WITH THAT METAL CHAIN! EVERYONE'S TOO BUSY TO SAVE ME! OH CRAP, MONGOLIA'S ARRIVED!

From, Wales

P.S. It's hard to write while running.

Wales,

I'm still not sure how I'm missing out on this. Even Hanatamago left. Um, well, I don't think I should go and try to fight, because I'm not as strong as anyone there. And since my parents are fighting against you, I don't know who I would help, because….I don't know. Why don't you ask pirate Jerkland to save you? Uh, have fun, because I don't even know where you all are. I'm also enjoying being able to just relax all day, though I am getting a little bored.

-Sealand


	293. Faroe Islands 4

Hello,

Near your home I believe. Beside a river. But I think you've heard about the big break out. I think he's escaped.

Oh yes, he has! He is trying to kill someone who looks like England!

I must now defeat Singapore! I joined the Nordic's side by the way~ Hey look, Greenland's fighting your brother!

From, Faroe

Faroe,

Yes, I thought he escaped too.

Have fun, I think I'm rooting for you guys. Where exactly is this fight anyways?

-Sealand


	294. Greenland 4

Greenland,

Accidentally. He surprised her and yeah... He's now fighting Wales I think... Wait! Malaysia's attacking him!

I have to defeat England now!

Sincerely,

Greenland

Greenland,

Good luck, and say hi to my parents for me. I haven't seen them for awhile, since they went to fight. They even took Hanatamago.

Did you defeat England? Did he hurt you?

-Sealand


	295. Lacy Black 1

Um, Hello Sealand. I'm Lacy. I need your help planning a party for Aqua. You know how she's sick and that we had to skip out on her birthday? Well she's gotten alot better and I want to throw a surprise party for her. Could you help me choose a theme?

Lacy Black

Lacy,

Hi. I'm glad Aqua is better and she finally gets her party, because she told me how much she wanted it. As for a theme, I don't know. We really don't know each other that well or anything, because we haven't talked much, especially since she got sick and stopped writing. Do you have any ideas?

-Sealand


	296. Latvia 23

Sealand,

S-Sure why not? D-Do you have that o-one with all the f-funny creatures? T-The one M-Mr Japan g-gave you? I c-can't remember the name...

O-Ok, tell him i s-say hi!

Latvia

Latvia,

Yes, I do. It's somewhere, I just have to find it. Oh wait, it's right here.

Okay!

-Sealand


	297. North Korea 8

Dear Saeland,

I'm 17.I hope you will. It is lots of fun! Chinese New Year's is the end of January or the beginning of February. The dragon is one of the twelve zodiac animals. There's a cool story that goes with it.

Long ago, in China, the Jade Emperor decided there should be a way of measuring time. On his birthday he told the animals that there was to be a swimming race. The first twelve animals across the fast flowing river would be the winners and they would each have a year of the zodiac named after them.

All the animals lined up along the river bank. The rat and the cat, who were good friends, were worried because they were poor swimmers. Being clever they asked the strong ox if he would carry them across the river.

'Of course' said the kind ox. 'Just climb on my back and I will take you across.'

The rat and the cat quickly jumped up and were very excited when the ox soon took the lead in the race. They had almost reached the other bank when the rat pushed the cat into the river leaving him to struggle in the water. Then just before the ox was about to win the race the rat leapt on his head and on to

the bank to finish first.

'Well done,' said the Jade Emperor to the proud rat. 'The first year of the zodiac will be named after you.'

The poor ox had been tricked into second place and the second year of the zodiac was named after him.

Shortly after the exhausted tiger clawed his way to the river bank to claim third place. Swimming across the river had been an enormous struggle for him against the strong currents. The Emperor was so delighted with his efforts that he named the third year after him.

Next to arrive was the rabbit, who hadn't swum across at all. He hopped across on some stepping stones and then found a floating log which carried him to the shore.

'I shall be very happy to call the fourth year after you,' the surprised Jade Emperor explained.

Just then a kind dragon swooped down to take fifth place.

'Why didn't you win the race, as you can fly as well as swim?' the Jade Emperor asked.

'I was held up because some people and animals needed water to drink. I needed to make some rain,' the dragon explained. 'Then when I was nearly here I saw a poor little rabbit on a log in the water and I blew a puff of wind so that the log would float to the river bank

'Well that was very kind of you and now you are here you will have the fifth year of the zodiac named after you.'

The next thing the Jade Emperor heard was the sound of the horse's hooves. Just as he was thinking the horse would be the next animal to arrive, a sneaky snake wriggled out from around one of the horse's hooves. The horse was so surprised that he jumped backwards giving the snake a chance to take the sixth

place in the race. The poor horse had to be satisfied with seventh place.

Not long afterwards a raft arrived carrying the goat, the monkey and the rooster. They explained to the Emperor how they had shared the raft that the rooster had found. The goat and monkey had cleared weeds and pushed the raft to the shore. The Emperor was very pleased that the animals had worked together. He said the goat would be the eighth zodiac animal, the monkey the ninth and the rooster the tenth.

The next animal to finish was the dog.

'Why are you so late when you are one of the best swimmers?' asked the Jade Emperor.

'The water in the river was so clean that I had to have a bath on the way,' explained the dog.

His reward was to have the eleventh year named after him.

Now there was one place left in the zodiac and the Emperor wondered when the last winner would come. He had nearly given up when he heard a grunt from the boar.

'You took a long time to cross the river,' said the Emperor to the boar.

'I was hungry and stopped to eat,' explained the boar. 'After the meal I felt so tired that I fell asleep.'

'You have still done well,' said the Jade Emperor. 'The last year of the zodiac will be named after you.'

As for the cat who had been pushed into the water by the rat, he finally crawled out of the water but was too late to have a year named after him. He felt very cross with the rat and since then cats have never been friends with

rats.

From that day to this the Chinese Zodiac has followed this cycle of years named after these twelve animals.

Sorry for being so long

North Korea

P.S. I think you were born in either the year of the dragon or the year of the snake

North Korea,

I like that story. It was nice. Does the year of the dragon mean anything special?

I think I was born in the year of the dragon, since I'm 12 and the last year of the dragon was 12 years ago, right? But maybe not, since technically, I'm turning 13 later this year. I don't know… What year were you born in?

-Sealand


	298. Siberia 42

Russia: We should just ask the nurse, da?

Finland: Good idea, what was the nurse's name?

Russia: She never told us.

Finland: ...what?

Russia: She never told us her name.

Finland: A-are you sure? That s-seems a bit odd...

Russia: *shrugs* I guess she didn't think it'd be important.

Finland: Well obviously she thought wrong.

Italy: Wh-what are we going to do? Fratello & Siberia are lost & we can't find them!

Finland: That's kind of how being lost works.

Russia: How about we just go look in the rooms, da?

((BACK TO ROOM 407-they were both wrong XD ))

Siberia: Please go eat, Lovi. I'll feel bad.

Romano: No, I'm fine. Honestly. So does Feliks know?

Siberia: That I'm in here? Nyet, & it's going to stay that way. Da?

Romano: Why? He's your best friend too & he needs to kn-

Siberia: *looks at him sweetly pouting & that creepy arse aura* Daaaaa~?

Romano: *sighs* Sì...

Siberia: *smiles & hugs him* Spasibo, Lovi~!

Romano: *laughs & hugs back* Yeah, yeah. But why?

Siberia: ...why what?

Romano: *rolls his eyes* Why can't Feliks know?

Siberia: Oh~! Because he worries about me enough. He also tends to be over-dramatic.

Italy: *bursts through the door* FRATELLO~! SIBERIA~! I FOUND YOU~! VE~I WAS SO WORRIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND ROMA & THEN WE THOUGHT HE MIGHT BE HERE WITH YOU & THEN WE GOT LOST BECAUSE WE FORGOT YOUR ROOM NUMBER SO WE CHECKED ALL THE OTHER ROOMS WHICH WAS REALLY SCARY BECAUSE THERE WAS A OLD GRANDPA GUY GETTING A SPONGE-BATH & IT WAS SO GROSS BUT THEN WE TRIED THIS DOOR & I FOUND YOU~! *finally takes a breath* Ve~

Romano: Sounds like someone else we know.

Siberia: *giggles*

Russia: *walks in* Malyutka? You are okay, da?

Siberia: *sighs* Da. Why aren't you eating?

Russia: We got worried when we did not see Romano.

Romano: Where the {Again, Lovi?} did you think I was?

((Yeah, IKR? She needed best friends & they seemed cute together X3 Please don't over-exert yourself...))

((Yes, very cute~ Meh, I'll be fine, just headaches a lot…))

Italy: We thought you were lost!

Romano: {Alright, enough!} How is it possible to get lost in a {Seriously, France is in your house!} hospital? Every {What if your brother gets home first?} room is numbered and there's {France could tell him some…things….} maps on every floor!

Finland: That is a very good point…

Italy: That was a bad word!

Romano: No it {I hate to do this, but France is going to explain EVERYTHING to him!} wasn't!

*Awkward silence…*

Italy: Can we go eat now?

Russia: Da.

Italy: *grabs Romano's arm* Yay~! *pulls Romano out and down the hallway*

Romano: Ow!

Finland, Sweden, & Russia: *follows*

Italy: *runs straight into Sealand*

Sealand: *falls backwards*

Italy: Ve~ I found him!

Finland: Are you okay?

Sealand: *stands up* I'm okay.

Finland: Where were you?

Sealand: I was….I don't know.

Italy: So it is possible to get lost in a hospital?

Romano: No, it's not!

Sealand: Yes, it is.

Finland: It doesn't matter that much, does it?

Russia: Nyet.

Italy: Well, let's go! The food isn't going to wait for us!

Romano: That made no {Grr….} sense!

Sealand: Yes, it did.

Finland: It did?

Italy: Si!


	299. Colorado 19

Hi Sealand,

Because they can, and because they sometimes need to. Like if a five year-old asks "Where do babies come from?" you're not supposed to tell them the truth! ...not until they're like ten.

He cares because you're his little brother! I know I've said this before, but sibling rivalry always runs in families. But no matter what your sibling says, deep down they care about you! ...except for the homicidal ones. But that's not important right now.

I swear to God I've been saying 'But that's not important right now' all the time lately. Even when it IS important right then. Weird.

-Colorado

Colorado,

10? Who came up with that age?

Yeah, I guess, but I think he'd tell me to work my issues out on my own instead of asking him for help. Homicidal siblings? That's a little…abnormal, I guess.

Well, if it is important, then why are you saying it isn't?

-Sealand


	300. England 16: Wales

:Sealand,

Hanatamago is now fighting with my sheep. GO SHEEP!

I can't ask England because he's fighting this really pretty blonde girl, and then Scotland is fighting Denmark, and Hong Kong is fighting Iceland, the Irelands are fighting your parents and this girl with ash brown hair is fighting our colonies with their colonies!

Have fun? ! ?

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. We are somewhere in the Pacific Ocean now. The ships just moved.

From, Wales

Wales,

Sheep? Well, okay then.

Well, I have no way to get there. I'm in my parents' house, and I don't think I'd be able to steer a boat past Russia to the Pacific Ocean. That is, if I had a boat big enough to do that. Wait, never mind. I have an idea.

Sure, have fun. I don't know.

According to Ladonia(who is in some sort of Russian prison)Russia wants to kidnap me. Tell England to return his scarf already!

-Sealand


	301. Faroe Islands 5

Hello,

Thanks!

Somewhere in the ocean... I am not sure-Ships we're on keep moving. I think Pacific Ocean, near Philippines.

Oh crap, your brother's beating Greenland... O_O

From,

The Faroe Islands

Faroe,

Well, I think I'm going to try to find my way there.

Uh oh. I hope Greenland is okay.

-Sealand


	302. Finland 3

Dear Sealand,

Honestly were you not listening to me when i told you not to EVER call France. IT ONLY CAUSES TROUBLE! Do you remember Rule 1: How to Shoot a Gun? If you do then good. I've been keeping some guns around just encase France comes by. NEVER QUESTION NORDIC TACOS TO ANYBODY! (anybody= France/Russia). I JUST REMEMBERED! Su-san and I have been thinking about this for a while and we thought it would be fun if you went to school! No not "that" school. A REAL ONE, ya know one that 'people' go to. Not country people, human people. Su-san and I think it would be a great way to learn about some people you will represent once you become a great give us your thoughts sometime,

no rush we live a LONG time.

Love,

Mom- Finland

Mommy,

I'm sorry. I won't do it again, probably. Yes, I remember Rule 1. But I think I forgot the rest of them. What if I questioned Nordic Tacos to Denmark? Or Iceland? Would that be okay? Neither of them is France or Russia. School? I guess that sounds like fun. But where would I go to school? Would it be in your county or Daddy's? My country doesn't exactly have a school yet, but maybe if I go to school, then I'll know how to make one! Anyways, I'll try it.

-Sealand


	303. Greenland 5

Sealand,

Sure! Hanatamago? He's attacking a sheep.

No! I just got away from him now O_O He's so strong! Yes he hurt me! We are fighting after all! I hurt him too though...

You're brother is... *blushes* V-Very handsome honestly...

Sincerely,

Greenland

Greenland,

Attacking a sheep? Sounds…interesting.

I hope you're okay. I'm going to come and try to help.

Handsome? Well alright then.

Good luck.

-Sealand


	304. Lacy Black 2

Well, Peter(can I call you pete?) Here are some facts about your little 'sister' 1:She is obsessed with Cherrys, she loves magic and she likes goats and puppies. Frankly she likes cute things. She started writing to you when she saw a picture I had of you in your sailor suit(I'm at all the meetings and it's my job to file information about all countries including you) She thought you looked adorable and made me make her a suit exactly like it only in red and white. Do you know anyone who would like to meet Aqua?

Lacy Black

Lacy,

Well, maybe you could do something with animals, or something outside. She sounds like she'd be happy with anything, and just wants to have fun. Well, I certainly want to meet her, but I'm not sure about others. A lot of nations are old and kind of boring. Anyways, I doubt many of them even know where Atlantis is. I'm not even sure I'd know where to look. It's in the middle of the ocean, right?

-Sealand


	305. Ladonia 8

Sealand,

I've been captured by Russia.

And Latvia is guarding my cell... With Belarus.

And I think you should start running because... Russia wants to take revenge on your brother for taking his scarf by capturing you.

You should run.

-Ladonia

Ladonia,

Why did Russia capture you?

Um, well, hang in there. Maybe I can come rescue you.

I'll be fine. I have my parents and they'll protect me. I don't have to worry.

-Sealand


	306. Latvia 24

Sealand

yay! I'm so happy!

Excited!Latvia

Latvia,

We're going to have so much fun!

By the way, Mommy went out towards Russia, and had a gun. I wonder what that's about.

-Sealand


	307. London 38

Sealand,

THAT THING DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS! It's an un-emotional ball of green cuteness *cough* I mean evil...

He once told me that every thing in the knife drawer was cursed, and the gardening tools were "Cursed" and so was pretty much anything else that could be turned into something dangerous. One day I was playing with the "cursed matches" and the fire of London started. I still think it's a coincidence, Who

buys bloody cursed matches anyway?

-London

London,

Of course it has feelings. All animals do, I think. Then again, do magical beings count as animals?

I think 'cursed' is just his way of saying 'dangerous' and trying to keep people away from things. I don't know, it must've been a coincidence. If something is cursed, there's no reason to pay for it. That would be asking for something to go wrong.

-Sealand


	308. North Korea 9

Dear Sealand,

The year of the dragon doesn't mean anything, really. Mexico told me about the 2012 propecy. Have you heard of that? You're a dragon, I'm pretty sure. I'm either a rat or a boar because after number 12 it starts at 1 again. How are you? Does Sealand have weather?

~North Korea

North Korea,

Yes, I've heard about that prophecy, but it's really old and stuff, so maybe it's not true. I'm good, how are you? There's weather here, and it's been warmer than normal this year. It snowed once, but it all melted and didn't stay on the ground. How's weather where you live?

-Sealand


	309. Siberia 43

Romano: Ignore mi fratello. *cuffs Italy in the back of the head* He's an idiota.

Finland: A-alright...

Italy: Ve~Let's go! *runs ahead of everybody*

Russia: *catches Romano's arm* Why were you with malyutka?

Romano: H-huh? What the {EVERYTHING, Lovi, EVERYTHING} are you talking about, vodka bastard?

Russia: Do not play stupid with me. You were alone with Siberia when we found you.

Romano: O-oh, that...w-well, ah...wh-what k-kind of brother are you if you d-don't even know Siberia's best friends?

Russia: What do you mean?

Romano: Me & Felik-er, Poland...

((WE SEEM TO HAVE LOST A CERTAIN BRIT & LATVIAN...))

Latvia: Wh-where are th-the others?

England: Ugh, that's just bloody great!

((SOMEWHERE ELSEWHERE...MAGIC PONIES~!))

Poland (Text): like, where are you?

Siberia (Text): Visting Sealand, why?

Poland: cuz like, i checkd my fcbk & italy sayz tht like, u guyz r the hsptl! WTF? y ddnt tll me?

Siberia: I did not want you to over-react...

Poland: like, me frkng out iz any bttr?

Siberia: I wasn't going to tell you.

Poland: iz lovino thr?

Siberia: Da.

Poland: so like, he knu b4 me?

Siberia: He was already here!

Poland: ...

Siberia: Please do not be mad.

Poland: ugh like, FINE. i just like, hope u kno i ruind my mkup cuz u ddnt tell me! :(

Siberia: I'm sorry...

Poland(text): im comin 2 the hsptl cuz i wnt 2 tell u smthin

Siberia(text): What is it?

Poland(text): b thr soon & my fones dyin so il c u then

(TO THE HALLWAY)

Russia: You and Poland?

Romano: *nervously nods* You didn't know? How the {Even things YOU don't know!} did you not know your own sister's friends?

Russia: Well, I don't…

Finland: It doesn't matter, does it?

Sealand: *chases Italy* I'm going to beat you!

Finland: Please be careful…

Sealand: I am being careful!

(TO A DIFFERENT HALLWAY)

England: I'm pretty sure they went down that hallway, so let's go that way.

Latvia: O-Okay.

England: *looks at nothing* Minty, you go that way and tell me if you see them.

Latvia:…what?

England: Flying Mint Bunny is going to look for them too.

Latvia: *looks around* Flying…w-what?

England: *points* Flying Mint Bunny!

Latvia: I-I don't see anything.

England: He's right- never mind. Let's just find them.

Latvia: M-maybe we c-could just m-meet them at the f-food c-court.

England: That's…actually a good idea. Let's go.


	310. Wy 9

Dear Peter,

Trust me, success doesn't mean intelligence and thought. America was born into a land with vast natural resources and he gained his independance quickly, which meant his lands weren't plundered by Europeans looking for money.

Well, I painted that not long after I'd met you and Seborga. The symbolism behind it is pretty basic. The dolphin is representative of me and is the dolphin in my flag. Knowing that, the sea fort is quite obviously you and the Italian coastal town is Seborga. The three being close together shows our overall closeness, despite me being at the other end of the world to you two. The reason I painted objects is because it gave me the chance to paint the sea/coatal town landscape and I personally prefer landscapes to portraits of

people.

Well, I hope you liked that explanation.

While not a talent in itself it can certainly lead to you finding talents because of that kind of motivation. And you could be good at art. I don't think I've ever seen you draw or paint or anything like that.

All the best,

Ashleigh

Ashleigh,

That makes sense. But it also makes it sound like it'll be really hard for me to become a great country. Oh well, I'll do it anyways, because I know I can.

Oh. I get it now. That wasn't hard at all. Maybe your paintings aren't that hard to understand. So, why do you like landscapes better than portraits? It was a good explanation, and I'm glad you consider us all close. So do I, and I wish your country was closer, though you can't exactly move your country or anything.

I'm no good at art. I've tried. I'm going to keep trying to find my talent, because maybe it would be helpful.

-Peter


	311. Thanks and goodbye!

Oh my gosh, guys. I'm so sorry you haven't heard from me in, like, forever. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to discontinue my letters. I've been really busy with school. I'm in the school play and practice is starting. Track season is starting. I have a vocal soloist competition to prepare for. **Bottom line: I'm so freaking busy! **Anyways, I've got to stop doing this. I might start it up this summer if any of you remember. Thanks for all the great letters. Goodbye, at least for a few months.

3 Seabelangermly J


End file.
